Returning From the Dawn
by sendcassie
Summary: Eric convinces Godric to not face the sun and to continue to live. Trying to find a reason to go on, Godric encounters a strange girl with a fascinating ability who opens up a whole new world for him. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. I make no money from writing this.

Authors Note: Wow, it's been a while since I have written anything to put up here. I have no idea where I am going with this, so please be patient. I know Eric and Godric seem a little close in this, but I swear it's not a Eric/Godric pairing. It will be a Godric/OC story, and it will also be mature later. I started with the scene from the show where Godric kills himself, but switched it up halfway through. I hate those stories where they take every single line from the episode and just add a sentence here and there, so I tried no to do that. I hope you enjoy. Please leave me any thoughts.

The deep royal blue of the night sky began to lessen in intensity as the minutes passed. What was once a sapphire sheet floating above, sparkling with the tender lights of far away stars, was now turning into an unsaturated periwinkle skyline. The few inhabitants on the roof of this behemoth building felt as though they could reach for the blue up ahead and run their fingers through it as if swiping a finger through soft whipped cream frosting over a birthday cake.

One of the beings was the center of attention. Godric stood with open arms towards the quickly altering dawn sky. A look full of hope was strangely marked over his gentle face; the soon coming sun about to drench his features in beautiful, dazzling rays of light. It had been over 2,000 years since his emerald eyes lightly tousled with amber had looked upon that glorious light. He was ready. Even if it was only for a few seconds. He needed to see the sun illuminate his skin; with light or fire, it was no matter.

A pained voice called from behind him, "I can't accept this." A tall blonde haired man took a heavy, and also unneeded breath, only pausing for a moment for continuing with a wavering voice, "It's _insanity._" Eric's pain could be heard in his tone, could be seen in his rapidly blinking eyes. He fought to control the soon coming blood tears from dripping down his face like a demonic rain.

"Our existence is insanity," the maker replied to his protégé. The light color of his linen suit began to brighten with the impending morning, he turned his head back towards the distressed vampire behind him. In a soothing voice he continued, "We don't belong here."

"But we _are _here!" Eric was angry. Angry that his maker was abandoning him to this world of darkness they were supposed to share for eternity, angry that he could do nothing to stop this, but most of all, he was angry at himself for letting Godric get to the point where sacrificing himself was the only solution.

Despite his child's aggression, Godric continued to attempt to soothe the man, "It's not right," he looked into Eric's steely blue eyes filled with despair. He shifted his entire body towards Eric, trying to convey a friendly and calming disposition, "_We're_ not right."

Attempting to battle Godric with the words Eric had heard from him centuries beforehand, he made an argument, "You told me that there is no right or wrong. Only survival," he swallowed, trying to gulp down the lump rising in his throat, "or death."

"I told a lie, as it turns out" Godric was unfazed by his point. There was nothing that could prevent him from feeling those shimmering rays from warming up his two millennia cold exterior. He was a different man when he had said those words. No connections could be made with the monster who had lived in his body those centuries ago. And he could do nothing but blame himself for his past misdeeds.

Infuriated, his child rounded his shoulders and approached him, returning to the Viking intimidation methods that had been drilled into him during his youth, "I will keep you alive by force!" Eric's eyes glowered down at Godric, being a good foot or so taller than him.

Any other creature would have been frightened; Godric was not. He had experienced this tactic many, many times before. Trying to let Eric see the horribleness of his words, he spoke with quiet tones, "Even if you could," he looked down towards the ground for a moment, pondering his next words, "why would you be so cruel?"

Eric's anger ceased. His eyebrows lightly turned upwards in defeated depression. The intimidation he attempted didn't have the intended effect, and now he was left hopeless in front of his maker, ready to plead and beg for just the most minimal amount of time with him again. In the tongue of their ancient and long gone fathers, Eric's voice answered meekly and afraid, "Godric, don't do it." In an attempt to keep the tears at bay, his beautiful blue eyes looked up and down, not focusing on anything in particular.

As the city lights shone in the background; manmade imitations of the stars that had already disappeared, or of the sun that had yet to rise, Godric replied in the ancient language they both knew so well, "There are centuries of love and faith between us."

As if that was enough. Are a few centuries truly enough between companions he held so dear? The ages had changed before them, empires had grown and fallen, and yet their love had remained so strong through it all. Was it truly so terrible to give up like this? He had seen it all, many a time over. After two thousand years Godric was tired. Tired of feeding on blood day in and day out, tired of dealing with petty disputes between hotheaded vampires, tired of the disgusting activity that had taken over daily happenings. Surely Eric would understand.

But he did not, and he pled as the blood tears leaked from his eyes, the cobalt of his irises swirling with the red of the blood in a deliciously heartbreaking contrast. Eric's head lowered in defeat, bringing him closer to the still height of his maker. He begged as he wept, "Please! Please..."

Godric watched the vampire fall to the ground kneeling before him. He saw the contorted expression of pain cross Eric's features.

Sounds of heart wrenching sobs floated up from the creature, "Please. Godric." Eric reached out with a quivering hand and grabbed onto the white linen pant leg of Godric's suit, reverting back to English, he spoke, "If I am not worth living for, there must be something you wish to see." Eric's plead towards his maker made the standing man ponder for a moment. His son showed some self doubt in his statement. Eric was his companion for as long as he could remember. He taught him everything he knew, and yet, he knew that Eric needed to live his own life. Without him.

"I have seen the fall of the Roman Empire, the fighting of the Persian armies, the movement of the Germanic tribes, and the eventual building of Europe. We have seen the Scandinavian wars, the crusades, the Inquisition, the discovery of the new world, the three World Wars…" Godric looked down at his son, placing a delicate alabaster hand on his sobbing head, "And yet you wish to stay here? For what reason do you live, Eric? For the disgusting visitors to your bar, Fangtasia? For the bias and ridicule we receive daily? We deserve it."

Eric looked up into his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

Godric continued, "The things I have done… I have done many horrible things, and they weigh on my conscious. I cannot bear to think of them." He looked up towards the still lightening sky, waiting for salvation in the sun. It would be soon.

Eric let go of his maker's pant leg and stood up slowly, looking him in the face, "You leave me here because you feel guilt? You have done nothing but try to endure. This world-" he paused for a moment to look out upon the city before them, the skyscrapers and the few cars below. "-was created to test our endurance. The gates of Valhalla will not except you, you are not done here."

A small smile lifted up the corners of Godric's previous frown, "After two millennia you feel I haven't completed my life?" he turned from his son and lifted an arm towards the city that was slowly waking up, "I have done more than enough living to feel this way, Eric. What do I have to stay for?"

Eric gave his maker a hard look before answering, "Give me a month, a week, a day, anything, to change your mind. Stay here, for just a little longer. What is a month in the mind of someone who has lived for 2,000 years?"

Godric squinted his eyes for a moment, focusing on the sun that was about to bloom over the hills. He so wanted to see the golden rays of his childhood spike in every direction over the cool ground of the earth. And yet, doubt started to rise.

Turning back to the vampire in front of him, Godric smiled briefly before giving his answer, the morning breezes rippling through their hair softly, "My son, after living with you for so long you amaze me still. You wish to linger in this tainted world with me by your side for some reason I have yet to decipher," he paused, watching Eric's face of anticipation and fear, "I will stay for a month. And in that time if I don't find something to keep me bound to the darkness, I will return in front of the dawn and await my fate."

Immediately he found himself in the strong embrace of his friend, he could feel the relief and happiness from Eric radiate off of his blood, "Thank you," Eric cried again, "_Thank you_."

Godric looked over Eric's broad shoulder towards the hills one last time, bits of golden and rosy hues just starting to fan out from the impending dawn, before his child whisked him down the roof stairs into safety. And darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or The Southern Vampire Mysteries. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews! I love hearing what you guys think! This chapter may seem a little slow moving at first, but our leading lady is revealed. Alice is an odd girl, hopefully I convey that well. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Godric awoke the next evening to the ever so slight smell of peaches, vanilla and sadness. It was a funny combination, yet he breathed it in like a life force. The aroma tantalized the senses that he had long ago figured he'd lost. Sitting up in the bed in his hotel room, he closed his muddy emerald eyes, attempting to picture the source of this smell. The stiff starched sheets had rubbed up against his bare back all day, causing him to groan as he sat up and stretched. Standing up, Godric messily remade his bed before walking to the window across the room.

He looked out upon to nighttime town, watching as humans ran to and fro to different restaurants and bars, toting a companion by their side merrily. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Hastily pulling on a cotton button up shirt, Godric gracefully walked out of his room, not bothering with locking the door or alerting Eric he would be going out.

Godric found himself briskly walking through the grand foyer of the hotel, passing the elegantly dressed vampire guests drinking blood cocktails while chatting quietly. He ignored any attempts of casual conversation struck up by the men and women he passed, and then walked straight out the roundabout door into the cool night air.

The source of the smell grew stronger as he continued walking down the sidewalk. It was like someone was walking with a slice of warm peach cobbler and a dollop of French vanilla ice cream, while crying. Humans _were_ odd creatures, but he didn't think any of them would actually be doing that while they traveled the downtown district.

He traveled through the Dallas urban area towards the outskirts of the city. The hustle and bustle of the citizens running around and driving cars was now a distant memory. It was quiet here. A few old fashioned cast iron streetlamps with beautiful metal filigree work lined the dirt path he walked on. In the distance was a matching gate with the words "Dogwood Cemetery" also cast in iron hanging like a horizontal banner above the path.

Curious, Godric continued down the path through the cemetery gates, listening for any signs of life. He could sense someone else here; most likely the source of the beautiful smell he was following. A few sniffles sounded here and there, which caused an easy trail to follow for him.

Hiding in the shadows, the vampire approached a small grave with a young girl sitting in front of it. Despite the way her eyebrows were furrowed upwards towards her forehead, he could tell she was pretty. The wind blew softly around them causing her deep brown colored hair to swirl up towards the sky. Perfectly sculpted soft ringlets were blown straight for a moment before the breeze died down. After the wind swept away the leaves on the ground, her tresses fell back softly passed her shoulders, bouncing back into their curly shape.

Her smell was overwhelmingly delicious, and the wind only caused it to waft over to him even more. He closed his eyes and let the sensation take hold before looking back and observing the girl again.

Based on his physical age, he reasoned the girl to be about eighteen or nineteen years old. She was wearing a dark colored summer dress, most likely mourning whoever was buried in the freshly packed dirt below them. He could smell the rough earth that was recently disturbed in order to bury whoever was underneath, it mixed with her scent strangely to create a wild aroma. Godric noted that something was clutched in her hand, looking to be made of brightly colored fabric and a piece of metal.

Godric listened as she spoke softly towards the small headstone, "Elijah…" her high pitched, yet soft voice quivered, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you…" A small sob erupted from her pink blossom-like lips. The item in her hands was crushed in her pained grip, "You were the best friend a girl could have. I can't help but…" she sniffled, "-blame myself for this!"

It was a sad scene, but one that he had seen many a time before, so he remained unfazed while observing her. Godric figured that this must have been her friend, a lover perhaps. Intrigued, he decided to approach her. With his vampire speed he ran backwards a good twenty feet, then started walking towards her in a more human fashion. This way it would look like he just stumbled upon the poor girl rather than jumping out of the bushes and frightening the poor girl to death.

Upon the sound of his purposeful footsteps, the girl looked up with watery eyes, "Hello?" she called out towards him.

Godric tried to smile as friendly as he could while stuffing his hands in his pants pockets, a very human gesture he had observed over the years, "Hello. I couldn't help but hear your crying from across the yard," his tone was calm and collected, soothing to the eardrums. The last thing he wanted was for her to run away, though if she didn't she would be a fool.

Laughing awkwardly, the girl attempted to stand up, only to fall back down onto her bottom. Quietly explaining, mostly to herself, she said, "Ugh, got up too fast." She stood up successfully and then brushed the dirt off her bum after roughly wiping any tears off her rosy cheeks with the heel of her hand, "Oh. Sorry about that. Just visiting, you know…"

As she stood Godric was able to get a better look at her. It seemed she was a clumsy thing. The black dress clung to her torso and then fanned out towards her knees. She seemed to be about five and a half feet, a good several inches shorter than him. The moonlight shone off of her long legs poking out from the body of the dress and accented the pleasing curves of her décolletage. He replied, "It is no problem. I thought you might have been in trouble, so I thought I would wander over. What is your name?" A small lie, but he didn't think she would appreciate knowing that he had been searching the town for her scent. Godric was curious about this girl who visited graveyards in the dark. It was a very unwise action.

"Well, I'm Alice," she sniffled, "I should probably go…"

Godric held out a hand to prevent her from leaving, "Don't go," he said quietly.

Alice was startled at his sudden movement. Her foot caught in the insole of her other foot while she tried to stop quickly and meet his demand. Godric steadied her with his outstretched hand with a laugh.

"Thanks…" she said weakly.

Godric nodded and tried to keep the conversation going; he leaned towards the grave to read it out loud, "Elijah Grey, March 3, 2002 – July 11, 2010, A Loved Companion." Godric furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was this her son? He was only nine years old when he died. Godric looked up to the girl with sad eyes, "I don't mean to sound intrusive, but was this your son?"

Alice looked at him surprised. A small smile pulled up her lips, "I treated him as one. He was my cat…" The girl opened her palm to show the item she had been clutching previously. It was a brightly colored animal collar with a nametag dangling in the wind.

Godric's eyes widened. He tried desperately to hold back his laughter, attempting to be somewhat sensitive to her situation, "…Oh." This naïve girl was wandering dark pet cemeteries at midnight to pay her condolences to her feline. A truly foolish girl. "Well, I only asked because of the name. 'Elijah'? That's a rather strong name for a cat. Wouldn't 'Mr. Fluffy' suffice?"

A snort of laughter came from the girl in front of him, causing Godric to smile warmly. What and odd creature. She replied, "I went through a Lord of the Rings faze," a bright red blush came across the apples of her cheeks. He longed to reach out and feel it; to feel the blood pumping to the surface of her face in embarrassment; the pulse underneath that kept her alive, "You know how it is… right?"

"Yes, sure," No not really at all. "It's quite dangerous to be walking around at night. You never know what could be lurking." Godric thought of himself.

An amused look crossed Alice's features as she replied, "You mean like yourself?"

"However do you mean?" Godric played dumb, not knowing how she could have guessed he was a vampire. Most humans couldn't tell the difference between a human and a vampire unless one was choking on garlic fumes and had no reflection.

Pivoting her head slightly in thought, Alice pursed her lips before answering, "Well, firstly, you had no idea that this was a pet cemetery, based off your previous questioning. There is no reason for a regular human to stroll through one of these unless they have a lost pet to grieve, like myself. I would only figure you to be here because you're looking for someone. To eat perhaps," she began her reasoning with a slightly jovial tone. Holding up two slender fingers, she continued, "Second, no one gets that pale on their own. Though I also do look like the belly of a fish," she looked down at her forearm and scrunched her nose up in mock disgust, "And third, I heard you use your vampiric speed to run away from the bushes you were watching me through."

Godric looked at her in amusement. Maybe this foolish girl wasn't as foolish as she let on. With a small smirk crossing his lips, he slightly squinted his greenish amber eyes towards her before flashing up to her body in mere milliseconds. He heard Alice drop the cat collar from her hand in surprise from his sudden movement. Godric now stood less than inches away from the girl. When he closed his eyes in concentration he could feel the beating of her heart speed up quietly. He could smell the beautiful peachy scent float off her pale skin. They stood like that for a moment, not moving, barely breathing, before Godric leaned towards her ear and whispered quietly, "Then why haven't you left yet? Aren't you afraid of vampires, little one?"

Feeling the cool air caress the lobe of her ear, Alice gulped and attempted to stop the jitters from attacking her hands. Softly, with trepidation in her voice, she answered, "Well, I think anyone who said 'no' would be an idiot," he could hear the slight quiver in her voice, "I can't really do anything though, can I? You're stronger, faster… most likely smarter, 'cause I'm pretty average with school stuff, and definitely older, which contributes to the 'smarter' factor… and… well… I can't think of anything else because you're making me quite nervous, so if you could just… go away… that would be nice…" she paused her ridiculous rant before adding, "…Please?" though her tone was extremely doubtful.

Godric listened to the rapid quickening of her heart pumping the delicious blood through her frame before answering.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Hello again! Here's the third chapter, I hope you all enjoy. This chapter was kind of meant to explain Alice a little more and get the plot moving. Thank you to everyone who left a comment, I truly appreciate you support. Please review and tell me what you think; it makes me write faster ;)

* * *

Godric backed up with a small friendly smile, he looked into the frightened eyes of the young girl and answered her plea, "Do not fear, young one. I am merely testing your abilities to feel out a dangerous situation," he watched as Alice let out a sweeping breath and raise her hand to meet her beating chest. Godric continued his statement with a smirk, "Which, by the way, you failed."

Alice's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Wha-" she was confused. Her hand left her chest and placed itself on her deliciously curvy waist; something he saw human women do many a time when angry, "Well what was I supposed to do? Run away screaming bloody, _literally,_ murder and pull out my handy pocket sized silver stake that I carry with me always?"

Folding his arms over his middle, Godric raised an eyebrow, "No. However," he pointed towards the discarded cat collar on the ground, "that silver animal tag may have distracted me long enough for you to get to your vehicle."

She pursed her lips for a moment in reflection, "I didn't think of that." Obviously.

Godric chuckled and introduced himself, "You would do well to take more precautions while wandering at night," he approached her lightly and picked a tendril of chocolately auburn hair off her shoulder, then lightly brought it to his nose and smelled her scent, "Especially when you smell so enchanting, little human."

Alice froze while she felt him gently grip her hair, a thought came to mind and she voiced it, "Why haven't you done it then?" she spoke softly.

The piece of hair flew from his hand as another gust of summer wind flew around them. Godric then reached his hand to the back of Alice's neck, just gently holding her still. He leaned his face down towards the pale skin of her jaw line and asked, "What is it you'd like me to do, Alice?" His voice was a whisper, but gruff and dominant all the same. The saccharine scent of fruit and sugar swirled around him in a pheromone wind.

When she didn't answer, Godric continued speaking, "You are strange to me. You don't resist, yet you defy all the same. And yet, here you are, mourning a feline, tripping over your own feet, and speaking calmly to a vampire."

"Well, you're not exactly normal either," Alice began, "You're sitting here talking to me, but I don't think I'm exactly a hoot to talk to. And you claim to be a vampire, but you haven't bitten me yet…"

Leaning closer to her ear, Godric answered, "A good point, young one. You have superb observation skills," he backed up in a sign of friendly retreat, "I wish to see you again."

Confused and nearly speechless, Alice attempted to reply to the odd request while wringing her hands in front of her dark colored dress, "I- Well- Wh-,"

Godric cut her rambling off, "Soon, Alice." He then turned to start walking down the path towards the entrance of the cemetery.

"Wait!" Alice's girlish voice sounded from behind him.

With a vacant expression, Godric paused his steps and turned his head back towards the girl.

"What should I… call you?"

Waiting a moment, Godric turned back and continued walking, calling out in a clear voice, "Godric," before disappearing out of sight with his vampiric speed.

Alice watched the spot that Godric has disappeared from for a moment, letting the nighttime wind float around her and brush her hair away from her face. Sighing, she spoke to no one in particular, "Well that was frickin' weird…"

The conversation with the vampire had distracted her from the loss of her cat for a few minutes which was nice, but now that she was left alone she felt the sadness creep back up. She was embarrassed that she had let herself get caught sobbing, but quietly shrugged it off and leaned down to pick up Elijah's discarded collar.

The silver tag was cool to the touch and shimmered underneath the moon. The lump in her throat started to reappear as she read the name and phone number off of it. Alice closed her eyes for a moment to pull herself back together, and then decided she needed to move on from her beloved pet. Placing the collar on top of the small gravestone, Alice said her last goodbyes to her companion before following the path Godric had taken out of the cemetery.

It was quiet while she walked to her car. The summer crickets jumped from side to side of the path, depending on which side she was furthest away from, chirping merrily to each other. Each strand of grass floated back and forth with the coming of the wind, some of them brushing up against her ankles causing an itchy tickle.

Once out of the cemetery gates, Alice turned left and followed the old iron streetlamps to her plain shimmery blue car parked on the side of the street, and then drove back to the hotel room she had rented for the night.

Alice lived a few towns away from the cemetery in Dallas. Unfortunately there were not too many pet cemeteries around, so she had to drive all the way out here in order to pay her condolences.

She went to a state college and was studying astronomy. As an amateur astronomer who didn't have constant contact with high tech space telescopes and satellites, Alice often found herself studying for her important exams outside at night underneath the stars she tried desperately to understand. This also left her alone most of the time, as other students her age were mostly out drinking at one in the morning rather than looking out for meteor showers with recreational telescopes.

The young astronomer could read the stars as much as she could try, but she had never predicted meeting a mysterious vampire who seemed to be interested in her.

With a shy smile, Alice turned on the car radio and sang, slightly off tune, to the music she loved, driving and dancing happily.

Godric walked back through the crowds of the late night vampires still in the lobby of the Hotel Carmilla. Elegantly dressed men and women with fangs gripped their human pets to their sides as they gossiped about ridiculously unimportant happenings.

As he walked he noted the beautiful smell he had been following all evening had become slightly more distant, and therefore less pungent. He figured the girl must have been traveling further away from here, but wondered why he hadn't smelt her before tonight.

The whole room watched as Godric briskly passed through the lobby towards the elevators. Whispers could be heard amongst them.

_"Godric's back._

"_Poor boy_."

_ "Eric tore up a room searching for him, I heard it all the way down the…"_

The idiotic chatter continued and Godric ignored them still. His jaw was set and his features remained blank of emotion. He rode the elevator up alone, as no one was willing to ride with him.

Waves of agitation, anger, and fear swam through his body as he walked closer and closer to his room. It was not his own emotion, rather his protégé, Eric, was feeling these things. It washed over him heavily once he approached his door which happened to be wide open.

Godric surveyed the damage to his room from the doorway with a tight mouth. The television was ripped off the wall and smashed, causing glass particles to sparkle over the wooden floor like tiny stars. The couch overturned and some of the stuffing was falling out in cloud like lumps, knick knacks were strewn in every place accept for where they were originally. A loud roar of anger sounded from the room off the side of the entry way.

"Eric, my child," Godric called. There was a flurry of movement to the point of a soft wind breaking through the room. Eric had rushed to his maker in haste.

"Godric!" the Viking called in a deep voice. He knelt down in front of his maker, bowing his head in shame.

"Yes, I am still here," Godric placed a hand on Eric's shoulder; a distant sort of comfort.

Eric covered his face with his hand, sighing in relief before attempting to explain himself, "I thought you had…" he drifted off, "I couldn't find you on the roof, so I thought you may have left to be alone-"

"Hush, my son. I merely went out to enjoy the evening. You would have felt it if I had decided to depart," Godric removed his hand from Eric's shoulder and watched as the younger vampire stood up to his full, dominating height.

Eric turned his head and looked across the room at the damage he had inflicted. What was once a classy, yet also somewhat stereotypical vampire suite was now a room in shambles. Godric could feel his embarrassment.

"Fret not. I wish to return home before the sun rises in a several hours. I will pay for the damage to the room." Godric comforted his child that no harm had come to him from this.

Turning back to Godric with a slightly furrowed brow, Eric spoke, "No, it will be taken care of. I will call for a vehicle to drive us back to your home." With that, Eric took out his cell phone and started texting furiously to an unknown person.

Godric smiled at his strange behavior. Eric was able to seamlessly evolve as the decades wore on, adapting new technology and a popular business. It was for that reason that Godric envied his child.

They waited for the car to arrive in silence before traveling back to Godric's nest, neither bothering to collect any of their items from their rooms before leaving. Objects now seemed to be simple things that held no importance to either of them.

Besides Eric's damn cell phone.

Godric smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mysteries. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Thanks to all the kind words from last chapter :) Sorry this out is coming out a little late, I had work tonight and it was a little rough. I work at a pizza place, with no air conditioning, and it was already 93 degrees outside. I almost fainted haha. Anyways, I thought I would tell you guys some things I've been thinking about. I wanted everyone to know that I'm really just writing each chapter from the top of my head, and I have no particular plan for the rest of the series. What do you guys look for in a Godric/OC?

* * *

Godric and Eric had arrived at his home without issue. As they walked through the door, Godric noted Isabel sitting near the fire, most likely thinking about her lost human, Hugo, and how he had betrayed them all not days before. A sad expression sat on her features as she stared into the flames.

Godric approached and stood next to her quietly without emotion, "I never did say you had to stay, Isabel." He clasped his hands in front of him.

Startled out of her thoughts, Isabel turned to her sheriff, "Yes, I know. I miss him very much… But… I can't bring myself to forgive him… at least yet." Isabel leaned her head down, almost in shame.

"I understand," Godric answered quietly, turning his attention to the warm hearth as well.

Isabel opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but closed it again. She thought for a moment sadly before continuing, "I just never thought he would do this to us… to me…" Godric could hear the sadness and disbelief in her tone.

He reached out his hand towards the flames, but stayed at a safe distance as he scrutinized them. The heat licked his hands angrily, and the smoky orange haze of light gave color to his skin for the first time in many years. Godric responded, "We live for a potential eternity, learning the ways of the world and the people in it, and yet, there will always be things we don't understand."

The young woman sat and contemplated his statement for a moment while studying her hands. The unchanging skin as smooth as stone laid across her palms, as always. She furrowed her brow, "Sheriff, do you think there are other things out there?" she stopped and looked up at him before clarifying, "Things like us, but…different?" she watched his placid emotion and continued, "After seeing so many strange things; relationships between humans and vampires, and now young Sookie's strange ability, I can't help but wonder…"

Godric sat down on the couch beside her, the soft cushion molding to his physique. He turned to the female vampire beside him with an inquisitive glance, "Your curiosity intrigues me. Why this question, now?"

Isabel turned her body towards him and spoke softly, "I'm not quite sure. The air… feels different I suppose. No matter." She turned back towards the fireplace quietly.

"I felt it too," a gruff voice called from the other side of the room. Stan stood leaning against the frame of a door, one booted heel kicked over the other. His strong arms were crossed over each other across his burly chest.

Godric looked at the vampire before answering, "Interesting." He stood up from the couch and addressed Isabel and Stan, "It is almost dawn. You both should retire soon." He gave the depressed Isabel a final glance before he made his way to his room for the day.

* * *

The next night, Alice grabbed her ridiculously large astronomy book, cheap handheld telescope, car keys, and purple metallic Ipod, then walked out of her apartment and hopped into her car. She threw the book in the passenger side seat before speeding off at a cautious 24 mph in a 30 mph zone.

Driving to Alice was a necessity rather than a pleasure. There was something about driving a steel death machine that made her palms sweat when in front of the wheel. She clicked on the radio to relax her thoughts as she drove towards the edge of her town.

Alice had a relatively normal day, which is what she always had, despite her small encounter last night. Not really knowing what to think about last night, and Godric, she didn't put too much thought into it. She couldn't really do anything about him by over thinking herself to death.

After checking out of the hotel room she rented for last night, she drove about half an hour back home. Tomorrow she had a chapter test in her astronomy class, so tonight she figured she would go out and get some cramming in.

The meadow she studied in was only across town, so she cautiously avoided any pedestrians jogging at night, not that there were many, and the few deer hopping over the roads.

It was another nice summer night, like yesterday, but maybe a little cooler. Alice was happy she still had one of her cardigans thrown in the backseat from previous midnight endeavors. She could hear a few loons crowing from a nearby pond, giving the country setting an idyllic creepy feel.

Once the road turned into dirt she knew she could park and walk the rest of the way. After pulling the keys out of the ignition, Alice grabbed her Ipod and stuck the pink ear buds into place and turned on a song with a good beat. There's nothing like getting yourself all pumped up to study! She thought to herself sarcastically.

The sounds of the regular summer bugs buzzing and crickets chirping was cancelled out by the sound of her music. It was a clear night; there was a minimal amount of clouds in the sky, so it would be easy to spot the constellations and stars she needed to study. It was a very basic class, so they weren't getting into any difficult calculations or anything.

Once in the middle of the field, Alice sat down in a grassy spot and laid her belongings out around her. She opened her book to the correct chapter and started to read by the light of her Ipod, the gentle music lulling her into a state of peace.

As she looked up into the stars she felt tranquil, the twinkling lights for all to see, but hiding so many secrets at the same time. Their arbitrarily random patterns were unexplainable, yet people found meaning in them every day. She hoped she could be like them soon; she hoped she could find her answers eventually.

* * *

Godric awoke that evening in the same manner he usually did during his two thousand year life. He rose to a quiet home with the dark amber colored sky fading outside his home as the sun disappeared under the trees. There was nothing special about waking up this evening. No beautiful scent of peaches and vanilla to send him on a chase through Dallas, no pretty girl waiting at the end.

It made him feel… somewhat lonely.

He peeled the blankets off his cool skin, his bare chest gleaming under the artificial light from his lamp. Godric slept in a bed in a room with no windows; he was long over sleeping in a coffin, it felt too morbid to him, too many of the people he had encountered over time had ended up in one. It disconcerted him. He swung his feet off the mattress and sat on the edge of the bed. His elbows rested on his knees, and then his head rested in his hands. Godric felt tired, even though he had just woken up. Sleepy tired, or tired of living, he wasn't quite sure yet.

Isabel's accented words floated through his head.

_"Sheriff, do you think there are other things out there?... The air… feels different…"_

The memory of the sweetly golden peach aroma spun through his olfactory senses, covering him in a curious haze of ecstasy.

In a dash he flew out of his room, flying past the just awakening Isabel and Eric, who was temporarily staying with him to make sure he didn't do anything rash. He hoped Eric would understand that he was only going out and wouldn't destroy his room again.

The cool and familiar nighttime weather of Texas met him as he used his vampiric speed to search for the girl from last night. It would take a while to pick up her scent, but once he did, it would be worth it.

* * *

Alice breathed in the breezy air, relaxing under the moon and stars, the only thing upsetting her time was the ridiculously heavy book jutting into her thighs. With a small smile, she picked up her small telescope and brought it to her brownish eye, her long and dark eyelashes twitching from the close contact of the metal eyepiece.

Moving the dials, Alice focused in on a particular star in the northwest corner of the sky. She followed the directions in her book to study the star, minimally without the proper tools, but she was still able to get a good idea about it.

While gazing at the feathery outburst of radiance sprouting every direction from the epicenter of the light, Alice thought back to last night. Godric's beautifully carved face popped into her consciousness, though draped in shadows. She longed to see him correctly in the light, but she knew that would never happen.

A small beep interrupted her thoughts. Her Ipod was almost out of battery, which in technology world meant that she had thirty seconds before the small gadget would turn off. Sighing in annoyance, Alice stood up and gathered her belongings, propping the book on the crook of her waist. The wind blew strongly once more and caused her curly tendrils of hair to fly over her face temporarily.

It also caused her dress to fly up over her stomach.

In embarrassment, Alice dropped her book to right her dress back in its original position.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A strong voice called from across the field.

Alice froze. Her Ipod and telescope fell out of her hands and dropped unceremoniously to the rough grass covered dirt below her.

She looked up with frightened eyes to see an unfamiliar face, smiling at her, with the brightest and whitest canines she had ever seen.

A shriek fell out of her pouty pink lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Hello again! I'm attempting to start writing this with freshly painted French tips. Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love checking my mail and seeing that I have a review, it makes me happy :3 Especially since I'm in summer vacation right now, and I don't do anything but go on the computer. I'm a dork. Anyways, please leave a comment if you have time and tell me the things you like or the things you'd like to see more of, it really helps my writing process. Enjoy (hopefully)!

* * *

A dull light sprouted from between the long strands of yellowish grass, the screen of Alice's almost dead mp3 player shone for a second before shutting off in her peripheral vision. She dared not move an inch.

Though she had her first interaction with a vampire last night, this was nothing like that. Godric had at least attempted to be friendly, and he most definitely didn't bare his fangs at her. She could tell this one was very much different.

The man was tall, taller than her at least. He had a dark brow line, which matched the dark color of his goatee and beard. The whiskers on his chin wrapped up to his sideburns in a very manly fashion. He didn't look angry or like he was about to attack, but he certainly did look intrigued.

His eyes were the color of two matching aquamarine stones, taking in the glowing phosphorescence of the moon. Alice was sure that if she was close enough she could see herself in them.

The features that stood out most of all were the two twin teeth pointing out over his smile. Alice had never seen real vampire fangs up close, and now that she had, she wasn't so sure she was happy about it. They gleamed among his dark features like tiny beacons amongst a storm.

Glad that the wind had died down and righted the skirt of her dress back in its intended position, Alice stood as confidently as she could muster in front of the being that could stand with pride with the greatest of ease.

Remembering the question he had previously asked, even though it was more of a statement poking fun of her clumsiness, Alice decided to answer, "Nothing." Smooth.

The vampire was wearing a dark colored button down shirt with a collar; predictable yet still appropriate, "Well then, I'm Stan. How are you doing this evening, little gal?" he had a southern twang in his words; he must have been from around here. Godric's voice sounded more like a mix of many different languages over time. European mostly.

Alice started to defensively walk backwards. Her heart started to speed up; pumping blood quickly to all reaches of her body. She could begin to feel her pulse in her ears, the sound of the ominous heartbeat lulling her body into a strict tempo.

"Well don't run away, there hun'. Not that you could get far anyways…" Stan trailed off in a jocular manner, almost poking fun of Alice's humanity and human capabilities. He took a large step forward, causing Alice to stop.

Squeezing up all the courage she could, Alice asked him a question, "What are you doing here?" She wasn't aware anyone else knew this field was here, or would even bother going if they did have a clue about it. Whatever reason Stan was there was not in her favor.

The male vampire laughed at how pathetic her statement ended up sounding. Folding his arms in front of him, he continued the conversation, "I think a better question is, what are _you_ doing here? Ain't that right?" He smiled.

Alice thought as quickly as she could. If she lied, he would most likely catch on, and it's not like she had anything to be ashamed of anyways; she answered truthfully, but vaguely, "Studying."

Stan took another step closer. She could tell he had on some cowboy style boots, the same color of his button down shirt. "Hmm…" he paused and examined the items around her feet from afar, "What for, little lady?" Either he was genuinely interested in her college studies, or he was trying to scrounge up some information on her before he drank her to death. The latter seemed more plausible to Alice.

"Astronomy test." Alice briefly elaborated. The wind started picking up again. It blew from behind her, causing her chocolate colored locks to blow in front of her face as if she was falling. The curly tresses flew up before bouncing back into place around the small of her back.

The vampire closed his eyes in the wind and lifted his head slightly towards the sky. Taking a deep breath, he studied her scent before responding, "Interesting…" Alice didn't think he was referring to her astronomy quiz.

They stared at each other for a moment, she wrapped her arms around her middle in a defensive stance, and he parked his hands on his hips in an offensive position. Even Alive knew he held all the power in this conversation.

"Tell me, little girl, what's your name?" his southern twang called from across the way.

Afraid to not answer, Alice quickly responded in a high pitched voice, clearly frightened, "Alice."

He laughed a deep, throaty laugh, "And tell me, Alice, were you in Dallas last night?"

Alice watched as his sky blue eyes bore into hers, she answered hastily, "Yes."

The vampire grinned, as if coming to a conclusion in his mind. He lifted a hand and made a vaguely handgun shaped point with his fingers, a comical sign of victory in his mind, "Gotcha!" his tone was excited, but masculine.

Alice's brownish eyes widened. He knew where she was last night. Were all vampires suddenly interested in her?

Stan re-crossed his arms over his front, "You know, I didn't even have to ask. I already knew," he paused, waiting for her reaction, "I can smell him _all_ over you."

Alice began to shake nervously. Was she going to get in trouble? "What do you mean?"

"Listen, little lady. I came here 'cause me and my… coworkers had noticed something different in these parts. I followed the trail, and it led me to you. What do you think of that?" He grinned.

Alice's eyes furrowed up in desperate confusion. She could not, for the life of her, grasp the situation at hand.

Without waiting for a response, the vampire continued, "I came to collect you for my boss, but it seems he already found you," he laughed deeply.

She answered in a shaky voice, "Am… am I in trouble?"

Stan lifted a hand briefly before answering, "Aw, no. Well, at least not from us. Godric was a fool for leaving you alone," his canines glimmered like two sparkly death markers.

Watching his teeth shimmer under the light of the stars, Alice attempted to get away, "Can I just go home, please?" she asked with hope.

Licking his tongue over a fang, the vampire answered, "You should start doubting that, doll." In mere seconds he had flashed across the distance between them. Stan now stood less than a foot away from her.

Startled, Alice yelped and fell backwards onto her bum. She held out a hand defensively in his direction, attempting to block any attacks, while scooting backwards on the rough terrain.

Stan laughed again deeply at her poor attempts to protect herself, "I'll tell you what, little girl, I'll give you a five minute head start," he held out his arm in front of him and shimmied the cuff of his sleeve up towards his elbow. A silver watch laid cleanly on his pale wrist lightly sprinkled with dark hair. Examining the time on the watch for a second, Stan waited before yelling out, "Ready… set… GO!"

Not wanting to waste her chances, Alice jumped up, leaving all of her belongings discarded in the dirt, then made a dash for the nearby trees. Frightened tears streamed down her face, to the point where she could barely see anything at all due to the watery blur taking up her vision. Old creaky trees sprouted from the dirt in almost every direction, making Alice dodge one every few feet. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears, and was certain Stan could too.

The air had gotten considerably cooler from the beginning of the night, and she found herself wishing she had put on that sweater in the back of her car rather than just leaving it there. Cold winds flew by her constantly causing goosebumps to appear on her slim arms and legs.

As Alice continued running through the woods, old gnarled vines and thorny greenery snuck up on her, as when she previously walked through these woods she had a clear mind and was able to avoid them. Now the little devils were snagging lightly along her flesh, and most likely creating a blood trail for the vampire to follow.

Frightened gasps sounded out of Alice's reddening lips. She thought back to her walk out here, and figured it had only taken about five minutes to travel to her spot. Because she was running this time, she figured she could most certainly get to her car and drive off before Stan flashed in front of her. That is, if he stuck to his own rules or not.

She could see the clearing of the trees for the road up ahead and sprinted even faster towards it. The light of the moon glimmered off of the hood of her car. Her destination was in sight.

Alice fished her keys out of her bra, a funny place to keep them, but oftentimes when she was wearing a dress, she had no pockets. Many a time she found herself stuffing her money or cell phone in one of lightly padded cups, and thought herself thankful that today was one of the days she had decided to use this method.

Rattling metal key chain in hand, Alice pushed the unlock button on the key fob and waited for the beep of salvation before throwing open the door and jumping inside.

With seconds to play with, she was able to sit upright and slam the key in the ignition when she heard something to her left.

The door to the car was wrenched off the frame and tossed to the side of the road like a Frisbee.

"Well, hey there, little Alice."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews so far! I love hearing what you guys think. I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you have time, or if you'd like to suggest something you'd like to see in future chapters, because I write each chapter off of the top of my head. I'm a woman without a plan. Mwahaha By the way, do you think I'm writing the characters correctly? Anyone seem out of character at all? Some of you may think Alice is being a baby, but if I were in that situation I would probably be doing the same. She's a meek little thing.

* * *

Godric used his vampiric speed to quickly travel around the surrounding area, searching for any trace of Alice. After running through many towns in the Dallas area and failing, Godric finally was able to pick up the trail in a quiet area a few towns from his.

It was like following the beautiful smell of sunlight hitting ripe, juicy fruit in a peach grove. It was delicious. It was intriguing.

The town was small and quaint, not too many people overcrowding the area, but still enough to not be considered a ghost town. Little cottages sat along the roads, painted bright colors with white porches and nicely tended gardens and shrubbery. All of the lights were out, it being late and all, so he was very much alone as he trekked the landscape.

He followed the scent to a small apartment building with yellow siding and white gingerbread like trim. The doors were on the outside of the homes, unlike traditional apartment buildings that functioned more like a hotel, with large indoor hallways and the doors connecting to them for each home. Every window had a white flower box blooming with purple and yellow pansies, every one of them well tended. The pollen cast a delicate scent across the area, but it was nothing compared to the trail he was following to Alice. He figured this was where she lived, however he didn't sense her presence here, so he continued his search.

Her trails led to dead ends around town; the grocery store, a movie rental place, a takeout restaurant or two, but nowhere that she would currently be. The little town was all closed up for the evening.

The wind blew behind Godric, his bare chest gleamed under the stars. A new, yet familiar scent hit his senses. Peaches…vanilla… and _fear_. With a newfound fulfillment, Godric quickly followed the scent of Alice into the woods, determined to find the girl.

* * *

Alice yelped and scooted over to the passenger side seat, trying to get as far away from the attacking vampire as possible. As soon as she grabbed the handle to the door, this one was too, ripped off the hinges and tossed away carelessly into the dirt of the road.

The metal screeching noise rubbed against her eardrums in a torturous way, reverberating around the enclosed area like a death song.

"You know, I can rip off doors all day, little girl." Stan sighed in annoyance from the destructed passenger side of the car.

Jumping into the back seat, Alice crouched in the foot space behind the driver's seat, clutching her knees to her chest and shaking terribly. Sobs erupted from her lips painfully. She started to hyperventilate; certain she was going to die.

* * *

Godric followed the trail through a small field in the middle of the woods. Tall and old trees lined the edges of the tall grass, creaking quietly and swaying with the breezes. The grass was up to the middle of his shins, gently brushing up against his pants, making tiny scratching noises with every movement. It was calm here, and there was a good vision of the sky. The sun would rise in a few hours, but for now, the deep royal blue sky shone with a brilliance, constellations twinkling in the eternal distance.

Slowing his speed to examine the field further, Godric walked over to a pile of discarded items. Crouching down on his haunches, Godric lifted a delicate hand to move away some of the grass and examined the objects. An overturned textbook's pages blew back and forth in the wind, a grasshopper laid on the pages for a moment before jumping away. There was an electronic device with wires hanging off, most likely some kind of music player he saw humans walking around with obliviously so often. A small telescope also sat in the brush. Alice's scent was all over them.

There was another smell here. Much quieter in abundance, but louder in feeling. It was familiar. Masculine, headstrong, confident, determined. Vampire.

_Stan._

Using his speed once more, Godric followed the trail the two laid back through the woods. There were some disturbed plants here and there, a twig or two had been snapped, and some of the plants had a miniscule amount of her blood on them, as if she had run through haphazardly and been scratched.

He almost immediately spotted another clearing, though this one was for a dirt road. A destroyed blue car sat on the far side of the road, the doors had been ripped off and discarded in the embankment. Godric ran through the trees until he hit the dirt of the road. Just before he yelled, he saw his lieutenant, Stan, reaching into the back seat of the car. He could feel waves of intense fear and panic wash over him from Alice, her scent was stronger than ever.

"Cease this now!" Godric snarled loudly.

Startled, Stan popped his head out from the car and turned towards the voice yelling at him. His stomach sunk, "Aw, hey there sheriff. You came to look for the girl too…" he tried to joke in a friendly manner, but Godric wouldn't have it.

In a flash, Godric appeared in front of Stan, holding him into the air by his neck with the slightest effort. Stan's cerulean blue eyes widened and stared down at the older vampire in disbelief.

Godric, in a rage, furrowed his eyebrows intensely, "You are a fool! You do not think! I should kill you for your insolent childlike behavior! You are in a position of power! How dare you act this way!" Godric snarled loudly at Stan. Throwing him roughly onto the dirt with his vampiric strength, a few crunchy noises sounded from Stan's frame causing him to yell out in slight pain. Godric walked away from him angrily and made his way quickly to the car.

Stan sat up slowly but spoke quickly, "I was bringin' her to you, sheriff," he attempted to explain while holding a hand to his pained gut, "…She's just a huma-"

Godric stopped walking and turned around roughly, holding up an accusatory finger in his direction, "Do not _dare_ finish that sentence you simple creature," his head was tilted down towards Stan, but his eyes were dark and powerful, "Do you think for a second that if she was just a simple human you would be here right now, fighting to bring her to me? I think not. You know not of what you speak."

With that, Stan looked at him confused and surprised, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Godric knew something that he didn't.

The two thousand year old vampire flashed to the driver's side of the car, wrenching the back door open quickly, just as Stan had did, but for different reasons. A trembling scream sounded as the door was flung open.

Alice sat curled up almost under the seat. She held her hands over her ears like a child would do when being reprimanded. Her cool brown eyes were squeezed shut, though the tears still dripped out like tiny waterfalls. Godric could see her entire body shaking violently. Tossing the metal door to the ground with a thud, Godric quickly squatted down next to the car to be on level with the traumatized girl.

"Alice," the vampire called out quietly as not to startle her even more. Godric held out a hand and gently stroked her brown tresses that were thrown around her in shambles.

At the contact, Alice's small body jumped. She closed her eyes even tighter, still in a panicked state.

Godric looked down at the poor girl who was under the impression she would be dying any second now. She sobbed quietly into the velvety fabric of the back of the seat.

"Quiet now, little one," Godric's accented voice called to her softly before he reached in and picked her up around the middle. She was light in weight and felt very fragile to him. Her scent swirled around him beautifully. With ease he adjusted her so that she lay in his arms, though she was still squeezing her eyes shut. Her long brown curls flowed out from her small head, tickling Godric's shirtless chest a little.

Stan watched the scene with wide eyes from the side of the road, the dirt and pebbles rubbed over the front of his shirt from when Godric had tossed him, "I- I'm sorry there, little gal," he stuttered towards the pair across the street.

Godric shot him a warning glance before standing up and toting the girl with him towards Stan, "We will discuss this in my nest tomorrow evening. Do not return there before that time. I do not wish to see you, for fear of staking you myself." He looked down at Stan with a disgusted look before speeding away towards his home with Alice in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Woo, I'm going to have a long week. I worked yesterday(Sunday), I work today (Monday), tomorrow(Tuesday), Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. Ugh wish me luck hahaha. Thank you to all the lovely reviews, they really make my day

* * *

Godric sped through the woods with the girl lying in his arms. At first she felt tense and unaware of the situation, but now he could feel her muscles starting to relax, knowing she had been saved from Stan. Her body let out a balmy glow that warmed Godric's cool chest.

It would be sunrise in a few hours, so bringing her back to her yellow apartment would be out of the question for him. There would be no way he could stay there with her without touching the sun, and most of all he was required to rest during the day for fear of his health deteriorating. As a vampire as old as he, he did have more leeway with resting hours, but sooner or later it would catch up with him, and it wasn't a pleasant experience to start bleeding out of every orifice.

Godric then decided to bring her back to his home. It would be a farther run, but she would be safe there, and maybe he could get some more clues about the mysterious being. Stan wouldn't show up, without a death wish, until tomorrow night, so there would be no issue. He was also sure that Isabel would be intrigued with the girl, but not so much as to chase her around the forest screaming.

The little sleepy towns passed him as he ran, still no signs of the humans waking up for their early daily activities. Often he saw the towns becoming active a little bit less than an hour before dawn; centuries ago to till the crops and care for the stock, but nowadays to jog around the block or walk their canines. He took the silence of the surrounding areas as a good sign that he still had time. Being alive for so many years had allowed him to observe the world at length, and this was only one of the times where it came in handy.

Alice had fallen asleep some time ago without a word. Her eyes were now drawn shut, and her darkly full lashes now fanned out onto the apples of her rosy cheeks. He could hear that her breathing had slowed and regulated itself by the time he was back in Dallas.

Just as the stars had begun to get washed out by the impending rise of the sun, their color now blending in with the hue of the brightening sky, Godric had reached his home and rushed inside, shutting the light-tight door behind them. In here he could be safe from the dawn, allowing him some more time after the sun had risen to speak with his nest.

Once the door's slam had reverberated through the home, marking his return, there was a flurry of movement towards him. Isabel and Eric had sped into the living room to check his condition.

Ignoring the curious vampires for a second, Godric walked to one of the plush couches and gently laid down Alice so she could rest more easily. A velvety throw was draped across the back of the dark fabric couch, so he quietly retrieved it and covered the girl with its softness. Before addressing the other vampires, Godric bent down to be at Alice's level. He watched her for a moment, noting the way her plush pink lips were slightly parted and taking in air to sustain herself, how her hand calmly grasped one of the edges of the blanket, pulling it towards her body in a subconscious act of protection, as well as how her beautifully flushed cheeks had dissipated back to their regular pale finish. She had a small freckle here and there, almost invisible to the naked eye. Her chocolate curls laid themselves somewhat neatly around her head; a halo of soft tresses cushioned the side of his face, some of them still in their original bouncy coil, and some of them had flattened from the day's vigorous activities. Winding one around a cold finger, Godric smiled.

"…What is she?" Isabel's Spanish accent floated over to Godric softly, shaking him out of his reverie, "I could smell her from a mile away." Both she and Eric remained on the other side of the room, quietly watching with intense interest.

Godric let the twist of Alice's hair fall back to place, admiring the way it re-curled itself into it original shape in a soft bounce of activity. He stood up and turned towards the vampires behind him, "I do not know. I was hoping that by bringing her here we could observe her and try to get some indications," he paused, turning his head back to the sleeping girl on his couch and giving her an inquisitive glance before returning to his friends, "Do not disturb her until she wakes, and then, do not frighten her even more than she already will be. Stan just chased her through the woods in a frenzy and cornered her in a car," he saw the expressions grow on their faces, Eric looked intrigued, raising an eyebrow inquisitively, and Isabel looked like she was expecting something like this to happen, rolling her eyes in contempt of her co-lieutenant. Godric continued, "Do not contact him until he arrives here tomorrow. I have banished him from the nest in the meantime."

Eric's brooding form watched the young girl sleeping on the sofa with his sapphire eyes before turning to his maker, "Have you fed recently?" He towered over the other occupants of the room, looking down at them with intensity, his blonde hair nicely coiffed and parted down the side. Never in all his years did Godric think his Viking would have nicely combed hair.

Godric answered his child honestly, "No, I have not, which is why I need to rest. If you could watch over the girl while I retire I would consider it a great favor," Godric felt the fatigue beginning to creep up on him. If he could not go and hunt during the day, he would need to rest and feed as soon as the sun went back down.

Eric nodded, "I will stay for a few hours, but then I must also rest for the day," he folded his hands in front of him like a professional would do.

"Thank you, my son. And please, be observant," and with his final words, Godric looked back at Alice's form covered by the blanket, before speeding off to his bedroom, leaving Isabel and Eric to stand quietly in the living room.

The pair stayed quiet for a moment, observing the up and down movement of Alice's steady breathing before Eric spoke, "As you have some more experience with taking care of a human," he directed towards Isabel, with her human, Hugo in mind, "I would ask if there is anything you think should be done for the girl." They both stood next to each other, but rather than facing the other while having this conversation, they stood still, directed towards the human on the couch.

Isabel quietly chuckled at the absurdity of Eric's inquiry, "Well, it's generally a good idea to feed them, they like fruits and things, supply them with oxygen, and while you're at it, don't injure them in any way you can't fix." With a smug smile she crossed her arms over her chest.

Eric broke his visual contact with the sleeping girl before turning his handsome face towards the sarcastic vampire by his side. His blue eyes glared at Isabel playfully, only slightly amused by her pretentious answer, "Hmm, all good points Isabel. Thankfully you're here with your infinite wisdom. I was going to feed her wood, but now I know that she has to eat fruits and things." He rolled his eyes, then looked back at the girl on the couch. She stirred for a second, shifting her position slightly.

"I don't even want to know where you're going with the 'wood' comment. Here's another one to add to the list, don't sexually harass her. Godric seems quite…" she paused, searching for the right word.

Eric offered a substitute, "Intrigued?" his lightly colored eyebrows raised.

With a tight smile, Isabel titled her head, thinking about his suggestion, "I was going to say 'smitten' with her."

Eric's features contorted in disbelief, seemingly amused by the suggestion. He stuck his hands in his pockets casually, the light in the room contouring his chiseled frame nicely. With a smile, Eric asked, "How do you figure that?"

Isabel placed a delicate hand on her elegantly dressed hip, then looked up to the vampire next to her, "Well, he's alive, isn't he?" When Eric didn't answer, Isabel continued, "Have fun with the pet, and remember the list. I need to rest." In a blink of an eye, Isabel was nowhere to be seen, leaving Eric alone with the girl.

He stood where he was for about ten minutes, staying as still as a statue, just observing as Godric had asked him to. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She breathed, so she wasn't a vampire. And she slept, just like any other being on the face of the Earth. This was going to be difficult.

With a groan, Eric closed his eyes and bent his neck back, already feeling the exhaustion creep up on him. In a few hours he could leave the girl and get some rest, but for now he had to endure it.

Eric approached the couch quietly, and then sat on an ottoman opposite the girl. Placing his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, Eric sat, unblinking, for an hour as the girl laid.

She slept. She turned on her side a few times, causing the blanket to shift, as well as her hair to wrap around her face awkwardly, most likely suffocate the girl, but he let her battle it out herself. Sometimes a soft high pitched moan-like sigh would emerge from her lips, but only when she was breathing out, to which Eric would raise his eyebrows in amusement. Eventually her eyes started to move, part of a human's REM sleep, not that he remembered what it was like to dream in the slightest. All normal activities of a human.

At that point in his exciting endeavor he started to examine the girl for anything unusual…or interesting. He started with her face, as the rest of her body was covered by the blanket, for now at least. She had a delicate face, pretty though. A set of nicely groomed dark colored eyebrows sat at her brow bone. They sat still, conveying no emotion while she slept. Her eyes were nice and large from what he could tell while they were closed. She had a full set of lashes delicately brushing against her cheekbones. Her nose was rather regular, not too small, not too big. A set of plump lips sat beneath her nose, soft winds of air making their way in and out. They were a gentle rose color. He wouldn't mind having this human around, she was rather cute. Pathetically weak, naïve, and oversensitive as most humans are, but cute.

Just as Eric reached out to lift the blanket off the girl for further investigation, she stirred. Twin brown irises peaked out from beneath her lashes sleepily.

"Well good morning, tiny human," Eric greeted with an attractively many smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Aw you guys make me so happy! Thank you for all the encouraging reviews, they really mean a lot to me! The internet in my room has decided to not work, so now I am using my laptop in the dining room, lol. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this one, as we get closer to finding out what Alice is, and it's a little longer than usual. Alice and Eric have an… interesting relationship, as you will see. Let me know what you think if you have the time

* * *

Alice's eyes widened, giving Eric a glimpse at their dark brown color. Startled by the man in front of her, almost in slow motion, Eric watched as she opened her mouth wide, took in some air, and was prepared to let out most likely the loudest scream of her life so far.

However, Eric being the creature that he was, did not want to hear her infernal yelling, so with his vampiric speed, he slapped one of his large and rough hands over her mouth, suffocating the scream before it came out, "_Don't.. you.. dare.. scream_…I hate listening to humans' insufferable yelling. Unless of course, we're in bed," He winked, staring down on the innocent being, looking for confirmation with a smirk, noting that he had already broken one of Isabel's rules. 'Don't sexually harass her,' check.

Alice nodded, still looking a little bewildered, causing Eric's hand to move up and down as well, as it was still connected to her face. The vampire removed his hand slowly, ready to slam it back need be.

When she sat up slowly, clutching the blanket to her small frame, Eric continued to observe her. As she sat upright, her hair fell back into place delicately. It must fall somewhere around her belly button when standing up. Now that she was active, her scent increased tenfold. It was alluringly beautiful. He noted that she smelled somewhat fruity, yet entrancing, like ambrosia itself.

The girl held the blanket up to her collarbone, using it as a sort of shield. Useless, but it made Eric chuckle all the same, "Tell me, human, what do you do?"

Alice's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wh-what?" She starred back at him, only breaking eye contact when she had to blink. If this guy was going to jump her, she wanted to be aware of it rather than it be a surprise attack.

Folding his hands in front of him, ready for an achingly long conversation, Eric clarified his words in the best way he knew how, "What sort of little activities do you do? Go on dates? Sit around talking nonsense with friends? Visit dance clubs like… Fangtasia? Human things."

Feeling more comfortable with this common conversation, yet still weary of his intentions, Alice answered quietly, "No. Not really. I go to school…" Her supplied answer was brief, but Eric supposed it was something to work with for now.

"What are you in, eighth grade, or something?" He honestly took a shot in the dark. Human education systems weren't on his list of priorities to understand.

Alice looked at him like he was insane, "Um.. no. I'm in college." She scooted towards the back of the couch, wishing to get more room in between the two of them.

Eric simply moved more towards the edge of his seat, maintaining the distance Alice sought to disrupt. He laughed, seeing how off he was in his last statement, "I see. What do you study? Child psychology? Interior design? Cooking?" He supplied any area of study that he thought a woman might be interested in.

Looking slightly off put at his stereotypical answers, Alice sought to prove him wrong, "Astronomy, actually."

Interesting. Eric filed away that bit of information for later. "That's a shame. I could use a pretty girl to redecorate my home." He laughed at Alice's skeptical look, then continued, "Do you eat?"

Raising an eyebrow at his ridiculous statement, Alice looked to get her own answers, "You aren't human, are you?"

Eric smiled deviously, "No. I'm Eric."

Alice looked thoroughly unamused by his smart-aleck comment, but chose to ignore it, "Where's Godric?" A curl of long hair fell into her face, so she let go of one side of the blanket to tug it back behind her ear.

Eric watched the blanket fall on one side of her body with an inquisitive glance. In a flash he reached out and swept the blanket away from her form, leaving her sitting there in her slightly tattered dress.

Startled, Alice yelped, then tried to reach back and secure her blanket shield again, but to no avail, "Can I have that back?"

"No," Eric grinned a Cheshire cat grin, tossing the blanket behind him, closer to the fireplace.

Alice tucked her left leg underneath her bum, and when she attempted to do the same with her right leg, Eric reached out extremely quickly and grabbed onto her ankle.

Alice watched him lean forward and examine some of the small cuts on her legs from her run through the woods, "Let me go… or I'll scream." After the words left her mouth did she decide it was a poor decision.

Eric's eyes left the creamy skin of her thigh and looked up into hers, "I don't like threats, little girl." His gaze was intense, and only wavered after a few moments of staring. Afterwards, he looked back down at the cuts on her leg, trying to decide if he should do something about them or not.

Dropping her leg haphazardly, Eric looked up again with a bored glance, "Follow me. I need to feed you fruit or something." Alice watched him stand up to his full height, which was extremely tall. She examined him for a moment before getting up. Eric was tall and built; a regular force of power, though if he was a vampire like she was guessing, she doubted he needed that extra muscle. He had blonde hair, parted on the side and neatly combed into place. There was a small amount of blonde stubble on his chin and upper lip, but it was light enough where she didn't really notice. His shoulders were broad and imposing, and nice to look at. Alice figured that she would be safe with this mysteriously strange man if Godric left him with her, but if he had just wandered upon her with no instruction she figured she may have some problems.

As Alice stood she could feel his eyes upon her as well. She wasn't the only one getting examined. Eric looked her up and down, smiling at what he saw. Her legs were long and toned beautifully, and he longed to take a bite out of her voluptuous thigh, especially since she was covered in little scratches. The way the dress was crumpled let him know that she had a nice behind; plenty of room to work with. Eric's devious thoughts let themselves be known with the sly smirk on his lips.

Feeling uncomfortable, Alice folded her arms around her middle, "Hey, what about that…fruit." She laughed awkwardly and tried to make herself sound enthused at the thought of getting some food. It would be breakfast for her in a few hours, so she figured she should take what she could get.

With a contemptuous sigh, Eric turned around and started walking towards what Alice figured was the kitchen. She followed meekly, getting a good look at everything around her just in case she had to make a break for it.

As they walked, Alice tried to break the silence, "So… you never did tell me where Godric is." She looked up to the back of Eric's blonde head, which was a good foot and a half taller than hers.

Eric answered without turning around, "Sleeping. It is daytime after all," he spoke like he was speaking to a naïve child, which she was in his mind. He whispered the next part with disdain, "_Humans…"_

Alice heard his whisper, "What'd you say?" a trace of anger was laced through her words.

Eric turned his head to her with a smile, "Nothing!" He then continued leading Alice down a poorly lit hallway, something he probably had no problem with, but Alice had to open her eyes wide to follow him correctly through the darkness.

Eric asked her another question, "Why did you choose to study the stars?" His loud and strong voice reverberated off the walls.

Alice now had to hold her hands out to make sure she didn't bump into anything, "I like to sit outside and stargaze. It's interesting to me."

"Hmm… Most women I have encountered claim quite the opposite. They are off put by the insects." Eric commented with a laugh.

"Well, I don't like bugs much. They creep me out, actually. The more legs, the more I freak, is usually the trend." She paused, hearing him laugh in front of her, and then continued, "Despite them, it's still nice to sit outside in the grass and flowers, you know?" At the end of her explanation, Eric stopped walking and caused Alice to bump into his back. She clumsily tried to regain her footing, but only succeeded in confusing her feet.

Eric turned and grabbed a hold of her arm before she teetered over face first into the carpet. At the contact, Alice let out an, "Oof!" but then was able to steady herself once Eric righted her with his large hands on her shoulders.

Alice could just make out his face in the dark, looking down at her in amusement. He spoke, "That was a little pathetic. I should keep in mind that humans can't multitask," he joked, commenting on her failed attempt to walk and talk at the same time.

Alice pursed her lips and squinted her eyes at him, "Yeah, 'ha ha ha'. Laugh it up,_ ass_."

Eric reached over to the side of the wall and flicked a switch. The room they were in, which Alice now was able to discern as the kitchen, was illuminated, causing her to squish up her face for a second at the sudden change in light.

The vampire turned to her and said, "Well aren't you funny, tiny human," then with his vampiric speed, Eric quickly grabbed an apple they happened to have in a bowl as a showpiece, and hocked it at Alice's face.

Alice had almost failed regular gym class with regularly skilled people, so Eric's show of his extraordinary powers while tossing her a ball-type object was extremely startling and ended up breaking another one of Isabel's rules. 'Don't injure them in any way you can't fix,' check.

The apple slammed into Alice's cheek, causing a loud smack to sound through the room. Alice yelped and with her slow and untrained reflexes, lifted up her hands to protect her face a second too late. The apple fell to the stone tiled ground, damaging one side with a bruise.

"Ow! What the heck!" Alice yelled at the laughing Eric in front of her. She lifted up a hand and massaged her cheek.

"I was testing you. It seems you really are as pathetic as I thought," Eric tried to control his chuckles.

"Stop laughing, jerk! I'm wounded over here." Her stomach growled, "And hungry! My food is ruined," she pointed at the sad apple on the ground, recovering from its fall.

Eric rolled his eyes and handed her a new piece of fruit from the bowl. She took it from him quickly, not wanting him to throw it at her again and then took a large bite out of it, a crunching noise sounded as she tore through the apple. A few beads of juice slid down her lips and onto her chin, which she readily wiped away with her hand.

After she finished the apple, Eric showed her the garbage and continued to investigate the girl, "What kinds of people do you associate with?" He figured this would be a good question to get some accurate information out of her.

"Hmm…I suppose I talk to my teachers regularly, about assignments and stuff. My landlord stops by my apartment every now and then.

Eric noted how she didn't mention any intimate relationships, "And your family?" He stuck his hands in his pockets casually while he interrogated the girl.

His question made her face fall. "What about them?" she asked shyly, sidestepping around the subject.

Intrigued, Eric pushed the subjects, "Tell me about your parents, girl," He sat down on a bar stool against a cream granite counter top, resting his arms on the cool stone.

Alice stood still and answered briefly, "They are no longer with me." When Eric motioned with his hand for her to continue, Alice expanded, "My father died when I was younger from pancreatic cancer. Once we found out he had it we knew he didn't really have a chance…"

Eric kept his face calm as he noted how Alice's voice raised a few notes while she talked of her deceased parent. Not wanting to deliberately upset her, Eric coolly spoke, "And your mother?"

Alice looked down to the ground, studying her feet and the natural markings in the grayish stone floor, "She died shortly afterwards. The report says 'natural causes' but I know it was because of heartache."

Intriguing. Eric filed away this information to tell Godric once he awoke. It may be useful to them later.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: I'm so happy you guys like this fic! Thank you for all the support, every one of your reviews make me smile I wasn't really feeling this chapter so it took a while to write, but I think it gets better at the end, so I tried to write a little more to keep it fair to you guys. Please enjoy this one and tell me what you think if you have any spare time :D

* * *

Eric stood from his seat on the bar stool and stood up in front of Alice, towering over her from his extreme height. Alice had to bend her neck in order to continue looking him in the eye. Eric spoke, "What do I do with you now?"

Alice furrowed her brow at his quick conversation change, "Uhm… Let me go home? I have a test tonight that I really can't miss." Alice thought back to the night before when she had been studying for her astronomy test. If the study session had gone that awry she wondered about the actual test-taking itself.

Eric squinted his eyes for a moment, as if thinking, but then resumed his natural stare and replied, "No."

"What? What do you mean 'no'? You mean I'm stuck here?" Alice looked at him like he was insane.

With a smirk, Eric calmly answered, "Precisely." He folded his arms in front of him smugly.

Alice's initial anger was wavering; she was now more concerned and confused, "Why?" The girl stood in the middle of the kitchen in her slightly torn summer dress, trying to understand her situation a little better. Godric obviously had some reason for keeping her here, and she was determined to find out.

Eric looked her up and down again, watching her strong front crumple softly; she was genuinely concerned, "Godric has a… hunch about you, tiny human."

"What does that mean?" Her eyebrows bowed up towards her forehead.

Eric pondered for a moment how to tell her without making her get all in a huff. He stroked his chin like a scholar would do in deep thought before answering, "We don't think you're _normal_."

Another confused look crossed Alice's features, "'Normal' as in…?"

"Human." Eric answered blatantly, waiting for her reaction.

The girl opened her mouth as if she was going to speak, but closed it instead. Deciding upon what to say, Alice opened her pouty lips in order to ask a question, "Wha- _what?_"

Glancing at the silver colored watch on his masculine wrist, Eric examined the time before speaking, "Well, it's been fun and all, little huma-… _girl,_" Alice noted how he suddenly switched his words, "But I have to rest before I start deteriorating. Keep busy," The tall vampire started walking away towards what Alice figured was his sleeping quarters, but paused to say one last thing, "And don't even _think_ about leaving. We will know. Not that you could get out anyways; the doors are locked, and there are no windows. A sad little thing like you couldn't figure your way home anyways," after insulting her intelligence, he smiled dandily, then gave her one last bit of advice, "Have fun!" And with a flash, the vampire Eric was gone, leaving Alice alone in the kitchen.

The girl stood unwavering for a few minutes, mulling over their conversation in her head. She could hardly believe that they didn't think her to be human; they had no grounds to stand on. Or did they? They were, after all, supernatural creatures, so maybe they had a supernatural understanding about the way things worked in the world. Could they have picked up on something Alice hadn't? After her nineteen years of life, Alice was sure she was the person who understood herself the most, but was that about to change?  
Or maybe they were just playing with her. Trying to keep her here under false pretenses of being something better… or possibly worse. Maybe they just wanted to keep her hostage and use her as a blood donor for as long as they liked. Then why had Godric saved her last night? He could have already fed from her, but he hadn't.

What did they think she was, if they were actually being serious? She knew that vampires were real, but what else was out there? Werewolves? Witches? Maybe she was a witch! Shouldn't she have been accepted to some dope school then? Okay, witch was out. But what else could she be, assuming that she even believed Eric's words.

Sighing quietly to herself, Alice looked around the room, examining the furniture and items placed around as decoration. It was a small kitchen, nowhere near what she had expected a house of this size to have. What would a vampire need with a big kitchen anyways, though? They weren't cooking any extravagant meals or anything; just heating up a TrueBlood every now and then, well, if they actually drank that stuff.

Deciding to do a little snooping; after all, Eric had said to keep busy, Alice gently pattered over to the stainless steel, two door refrigerator. Her small ballet slippers made quiet pitter-patters on the stone tiled floor as she crept around the room. First opening the freezer side of the fridge, she noted that there was absolutely nothing in it. It looked as though nothing had _ever_ been in it, either. She then opened the other door to the appliance. There were a few bottles of the blood replacement in here, but not enough where she was convinced the vampires exclusively lived from the synthetic liquid. There were a few other random items in there. A pack of apple sauce in the containers that were probably double the size of a Dixie Cup, some bottled water, a few assorted vegetables that would probably go bad within a few days, as well as a bottle of milk whose expiration date was also nearing. Perhaps a human had been here at some point recently.

After shutting the refrigerator she looked around the kitchen. A granite topped island stood in the middle of the room, the bar stools where Eric had sat were on the other side. The bowl of fruit that contained similar apples to the one that had wounded her cheek sat like a center piece. It seemed like a rather normal kitchen.

Leaving the room and returning to the dark hallway, Alice went back the way she and Eric had come, using the light of the kitchen to guide her for a while until it faded. She figured it was sometime around 8:00 a.m., which meant she had about ten hours before the vampires would wake up again. Feeling tired from missing the majority of her resting time last night, Alice returned to the couch where she had previously slept, nestled herself back into the velvety blanket, and fell back asleep for some amount of hours.

* * *

When she woke she had absolutely no idea what time it was. The lack of windows had thrown her internal clock off, so she couldn't tell if she had been asleep for one hour or twenty. Alice stretched like a sleepy cat, making a girlish moan at the utilization of her tired limbs, then sat up and folded the blanket before putting it back in place on the couch. Her newest mission was to find a clock and make sure she hadn't missed her astronomy exam.

This was one of her only night classes, as working in the school's observatory was much easier at night. The lab started at 8:00 p.m. and went on until ten.

Alice got off the couch and started looking around the room for a clock. Curiously she found none, so she walked around the rest of the lavish home in search of one. Apparently vampires had no need for clocks. She figured they had an eternity to figure out the trends of the sky, so they could likely observe their surroundings to get a feel for the time, or something like that.

In her wanderings, Alice started opening doors along the dark hallway. The first door led to an extremely sterile bathroom, in which she relieved herself and made sure she didn't look ghastly. In the next door she found a library type room, with many books lining the walls in dark wood shelving. It was in here that she found a clock, and read the time to be 5:45 p.m.

With a sigh, Alice returned to searching the home, having nothing else to do. After discovering the main entry way, Alice dashed to the door, only to find that Eric had been telling the truth; it was locked. Off of the entry foyer was another door, which happened to be unlocked.

Gleefully with a hand gesture of triumph, Alice wrenched open the door and found that she was outside. With a grin, Alice sprang forth out of the home and onto the lush green grass, noting that the sky above did look as though it was almost six o'clock.

"Oh, crap," Alice's smile faltered when she realized this was only a courtyard; a completely enclosed courtyard surrounded by the walls of the home. Her visions of running to her exam were crushed, and Alice laid on the emerald lawn with a defeated sigh.

It was peaceful out here, at least. There were some beautiful red roses blooming on a white trellis towards the back of the yard, as well as a small pond with a few little fish towards the back left. Alice felt at home here, she was extremely relaxed and tranquil.

She watched as the sun went down and the golden rays gave way to the subjects of her study. Now that the stars twinkled above, the vampires would be up and most likely be looking for her. Not wanting to leave this beautiful sanctuary, Alice remained laying in the grass, her eyes closed and her arms folded behind her head.

The soft sounds of the crickets slowly emerged as she felt a presence next to her.

"I hope Eric treated you kindly during my absence." It was Godric; Alice could recognize his voice from anywhere.

She opened her eyes and turned to face her new companion. With a sarcastic chuckle, she answered, "He threw an apple at my face."

Godric looked appalled for a second, before resigning to his second reaction, "That sounds like something he would do. Are you hurt?" He examined her pretty face from his sitting position, but saw no damage.

"Well, for the record, 'an apple a day' does _not_ keep the doctor away. I may be a little bruised, but I'll live… I suppose." She chuckled at the old saying, but was wary at the implications of 'living' around a nest of vampires.

Godric smiled softly and continued the conversation, "I hear you have an astronomy test this evening. Would you like me to take you there?" His muddy emerald eyes shone in the evening light. Alice starred into them and watched tiny lights flickering on and off; the lightning bugs buzzed around them merrily in the warm night air.

"That would be great! It's a very important test to me." Alice smiled sweetly, delighted that everything was perfect in this moment.

Godric stood up gracefully without making a noise. He was wearing a light colored tee shirt and a plain pair of slacks; he could pull off any outfit with finesse and ease. Alice watched from the ground as he held out a pale hand to her, offering to help her off of the grass. She reached out her hand slowly, pausing about a centimeter away from his for a moment, looking him in the eye before taking his palm in hers and standing up. His hand was cool to hers, as hers was warm to his. The temperatures blended together as if they had been missing each other for their entire existence.

The two beings watched each other carefully, feeling the cool winds swirl around them softly. Alice's long curls picked up ever so gently in the breeze, causing her to smile, and in turn, causing Godric to smile. With this simple contact of the flesh, Godric and Alice felt isolated from the world and peaceful in this little hideaway garden as the phosphorescence of the lightning bugs shone around them. A soft dew was slowly accumulating in the grass, the tiny beads of water shimmering in the artificial light from the home, yet shimmering with an otherworldly presence all the same.

Alice's chocolate colored eyes brightened as her pupils dilated at this new found contact, and she was sure Godric's did the same. The beautiful jades, ambers, and limes of his irises swirled together in a striking array of emotion and attraction.

The vampire took a step closer, noting the way the girl's breath quickened slightly. He starred down at her in wonder, trying to figure out what had caused this feeling to bloom inside of them. His chest felt tight, yet free all the same. If his heart still beat, he was sure it would be slamming against his ribcage in a nervous flutter. He felt calm though, and at peace. This was the first time he had felt this way in an achingly long time. It was mysterious, fresh as the ripening rose buds aching to bloom in the back of the yard, and as serene as the sky above.

And he liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: I never thought I would get this far with this fic! I still have no idea where I'm going with this though, and I should probably be writing my portfolio for English class… haa…. Yeah right. I'm an English major in college, but my professor from last semester gave me the summer to finish the final cause I'm so cool like that. Lol… not really… ANYWAYS, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they just keep getting better and better! Tell me what you think if you have the time :)

* * *

"Come, child," Godric's cool grip remained around Alice's hand, though neither of them protested, "We have much to do, and much to discuss." With a backwards glance to the girl, Godric led her from the garden, back to the house, and then out the front door to where his car resided.

They walked in silence, content with each other's company, towards the sleek black vehicle in the driveway. Alice wasn't familiar with cars, but she did know that it was lustrous and sporty, and therefore terribly expensive.

After Godric had opened the door for her silently, he sped to his side and took a seat behind the driving wheel. With a small grin, the vampire loudly revved the engine before peeling out of the compound, gluing Alice to the back of her seat from the speed. She giggled with wide eyes, surprised at his driving preferences, but enjoying herself all the same.

Once they got on the highway Godric started to speak, "I am very sorry about the behavior of my lieutenant last night; he was out of line." His face was grim while he apologized, and he remained staring at the road ahead of him.

Not entirely sure what to say, Alice took a shot, "Thank you for saving me. I… I thought I was going to die," feeling out of place, Alice looked down at her hands that were lying in her lap, chipping a piece of lavender nail polish every now and then.

Godric turned to look at the girl, "I wouldn't let that happen."

Alice looked up to meet his stare. She had no response to that. What was she supposed to say? _'Sweeeet!'_? Instead, she changed the subject, "I was talking to Eric…" she trailed off for a moment, knowing that Godric knew what she was going to bring up, "And he said that you all didn't think I was human?" She laughed at the absurdity of the idea, "Why would he say that to me?"

The vampire turned back to watch the road and took a moment to choose his words carefully before he answered, "There is a quality to you… One that I haven't encountered in all of my years." His hands gripped the top of the steering wheel as he continued down the road.

Alice's eyebrows rose in surprise and confusion, "What? Burring Elijah in a cemetery? 'Cause a lot of people do that nowadays. I just thought he deserved a proper burial-"

Godric cut her off with a small smile, "No. Not that. What you do with your deceased feline is none of my concern."

"Then what?"

Godric passed a car on his right, trying to decide if it would be a mistake to tell her or not. Deciding to continue with his original plan, Godric tried to explain, "Every being on this earth; human, animal, plant, vampire, other supernatural beings; all have a distinct scent. Though every human or plant does not smell the same, they usually have elements that are similar, and therefore make it able to label them as 'human' and such." He paused his explanation, looking back towards her concentrating face for a second before continuing, "You, however, I cannot place. You do not belong in any categories I am familiar with. The air feels different around you."

Alice's pink lips parted in silent wonder. Her creamy chocolate colored irises widened, soaking in the information he was giving her, "So… I stink?"

Breaking out into a smile, Godric refuted her confusion, "No. Quite the opposite actually."

The mystified look on Alice's features changed to a slightly more comfortable look. If she was going to be something special, she would definitely prefer to have an enchanting aroma rather than a sickening one. At least this was one plus. "What do I smell like? Shampoo, or something?"

"Peaches." Godric replied quickly with a smile. He closed his eyes and inhaled, trying to fully experience the smell while he was in close contact with her, "And sugar...or vanilla," he opened his eyes and looked down at his passenger contentedly, "It is sweet, but natural all the same. I quite enjoy it."

Alice was surprised. That didn't sound half bad at all. "So no other humans smell like that?"

Godric pursed his lips in thought, "Hmm… No, not particularly. But it's not only the way you smell; it's the feeling of it, and the quantity. It is easy to track you down because of it. Humans' scents are quite faint, as they have no supernatural qualities to be identified. With you, on the other hand, I am sure I could point you out in an extremely large crowd with my eyes and ears closed."

"Is that how you found me last night?"

Godric nodded briefly before turning off the highway and down an exit to Alice's town, "I figured you should get a change of clothes before your exam. We still have some time before we need to get there."

At his words, Alice looked down to examine herself. She didn't look too bad, but it would definitely be easier to avoid any potential questions by getting a quick shower. "Okay, that sounds good." She then realized that she had never told Godric where she lived, ergo proving the fact that Godric could find her based off her scent. He knew the way to her apartment from the trail she left. It made her feel a little more comfortable, knowing that if she ever needed him he could find her easily. However, it also made her worry. Who else could find her because of this?

Godric drove through her town, passing the familiar landmarks and buildings that were part of Alice's everyday life, "Can we go see my car? I know it's probably wrecked, but I have some things I would like to get out of it before I have to go and buy another one…" Alice asked glumly. She wasn't exactly made of money; living off of her inheritance from her parents and her scholarship to let her study and live in a comfortable apartment without having to worry, but the money would run out eventually.

"It has already been taken care of," Godric answered briefly.

Alice turned to him shocked, "What do you mean?"

The left corner of Godric's lip upturned in a secretive smile, as that side of his face was hidden from the girl's view. He was happy he was able to take one of the worries off of her shoulders, "Your car is being repaired, in the mean time I will give you access to this car for your use." Godric smugly turned into the parking lot in front of Alice's yellow apartment complex.

Families were home, just congregating around the table eating dinner together happily. The white flowerboxes still hung idyllically in every window, the purple and yellow pansies fluttered softly in the breezes.

"Are you serious?" Alice remained in the now parked car for a moment, turning to her companion quickly.

"Very," he laughed, "It was my lieutenant who destroyed your property, and I intend to make amends for it." Godric turned off the car, pulled the keys out of the ignition, then tossed them in Alice's lap carefully before smiling and stepping out from the car.

Alice starred down at the keys laying on her legs before smiling widely, never dreaming of having access to a car like this. Lifting a hand in front of her, Alice curled her fingers into a fist, and then pulled her arm back towards her face; an expression of triumph.

Once she had made her way out of the car, Alice spotted Godric standing on the stoop of her apartment. She shook her head in surprise and smiled as she made her way to him.

"Do you have any way inside? I do not suppose you have your keys." Godric's lightly accented voice inquired as he stood at the left of the door with his arms crossed, leaning against the iron railing. If he had to he could get inside easily, but he figured he would ask before doing anything rash.

Alice smiled a crafty and wide grin, exposing many white teeth. She walked up the stairs in front of her front door, then leaned over the railing on the right side of the stairs, reaching towards one of the many white flowerboxes. As she leaned, her summer dress pulled upwards, exposing her plumply round bottom to Godric's surprised face. One toned leg popped into the air to keep her balance. Alice's hand groped the bottom of the flower box softly for a moment before grabbing hold of an extra key she had expertly taped to the bottom of the box.

Once she had retrieved the key, Alice leaned back to a standing position, completely unaware that she had just flashed her vampire companion, before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Godric raised his eyebrows at the scene he just witnessed, laughed it off and accepted Alice's invitation inside.

As Godric stepped inside he took in the sights and smells around him. This was most definitely a home he would expect Alice to have. The room they walked into was a living room, as many houses are designed that way, a small staircase led upwards on the right side. There were many bookshelves lined against the walls containing novels, textbooks and knickknacks she had collected over the years. There were quite a few candles and feminine lanterns placed about the room, as well as a plush couch in front of a modest sized television. A few potted flowers and leafy plants were hanging and sitting upon end tables and such around the room. It smelled of her as well.

"Make yourself at home. It's only 6:30, so I still have an hour and a half before my class starts. Do you mind if I hop in the shower quickly?"

Godric held up a hand and shook his head, "Not at all," he looked at her for a second before asking with doubt, "Do you mind if I keep you company? I would like to speak with you some more."

Alice looked alarmed at his request, which immediately sent him reeling backwards, "Forget I asked. It was rude of me." He looked apologetic.

The girl shook her hand, "Uhm, no, it's fine. I'd actually like to speak with you some more as well. Just give me like… five minutes to get situated."

Godric nodded at her request, and then silently walked to sit on the plush red couch. He felt as though he was being engulfed by the cushions. The sounds of her feet pattered up the stairs to where he assumed the bathroom was.

Alice sprinted up the staircase to the bathroom. Figuring it was probably wiser to take a bath, she plugged the drain and started the hot water. Bath taking was a favorite past time to Alice, it was extremely relaxing to her; feeling the warm waves splash over her gently, easing her stress away. Once the water was filled appropriately, and the bubble bath she had added covered the surface of the water completely, Alice stripped out of her clothes and gently eased into the steaming water. She leaned her head back against the edge of the tub and closed her eyes.

After having waited precisely five minutes, Godric stood up from the fluffy couch and silently walked up the stairs. A feeling was stirring in his soul, one that he hadn't felt in a long time. He could smell the gentle rose scented soap lingering in the air at the top of the stairs.

With trepidation and butterflies, Godric strolled to the bathroom door, knocking lightly on the white painted wood of the door.

Alice's high pitched voice called from the inside, "Come in."

He opened the door and walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Rough night at work. Soothe me with reviews. Haha! Just kidding! This chapter is a little shorter than the last few, but it's only because I am dead tired. Thank you to all the reviews and messages, they keep me going! Hope you like this one

* * *

The white painted door quietly squeaked as Godric pushed it open. A light steam spread forth from the crack between the door and the frame, causing the air to have a light gossamer-like look. The vampire stepped in and closed the door behind him, keeping the warmth from the bath water contained in the room.

Alice laid in the bath; a view of her body was completely obstructed by tiny white clumps of ubiquitous bubbles, lightly scented like flowers. The only visible part of her body was her slender neck; long and silky like Queen Nefertiti's. Her pale décolletage was slightly submerged beneath the water, but it was just glossy enough to catch his eye. Alice had her head resting against the edge of the tub and her delicate eyes closed in a completely relaxed state.

Quietly Godric stepped over her discarded clothing strewn over the lavender bathmat and sat on the closed toilet seat. He sat unblinking for a while, just staring at the bubbles resting on the water, wanting them to disperse quicker than they would normally.

Alice's voice disrupted his reverie, "What do you think I am? That is, if I actually believe that I'm not human." She spoke softly and delicately, and just loud enough to catch his attention.

Godric thought for a little, "I do not know. I know what you are not, however. And you are definitely _not_ human." His answer really didn't answer her question, but he didn't know the answer to it.

A smooth and water coated hand broke the surface of the bubbles as Alice reached out of the bath to grab a container of body wash. She continued to begin washing her arms and legs by poking them out of the bath as well. Godric intently followed each limb stretch into the air with ease and get rubbed down with a lather of bubbles.

"Tell me about your life, Alice," Godric suggested to perhaps get more clues, and to distract him from the beautiful creature bathing in front of him.

Biting her lip, Alice tried to think of anything interesting to say to Godric, "I had a pretty normal life. I am an only child, _make your jokes_, and I lived with my aunt and uncle after my parents died."

That caught Godric's attention, "Eric mentioned that to me briefly. 'Heartbreak', you say?"

Alice downcast her eyes, pausing in washing off her kneecap before answering, "My parents were extremely close. I felt as though they were made for each other. I remember watching all those Disney fairytales, thinking as though mom and dad were a prince and princess who had fallen in love at first sight, like in the movies. When dad would go on business trips, which wasn't very often, mom would act… strangely… like she couldn't bear to live without him. When dad died, I guess my mom couldn't handle it."

The vampire sitting on her toilet sat in silence for a short amount of time before asking, "What were they like?"

Alice reached out to grab the shampoo that was sitting on the ledge furthest away from her. She sat up, careful not to expose anything, and stretched as far as she could to grip it, but to no avail.

Godric, seeing her predicament, leaned forward slightly to grab hold of the bottle, "Allow me." He carefully got off of the toilet seat and knelt in front of the tub, gesturing to Alice to move closer to him.

With a somewhat wary glance, Alice shifted so that her back was to Godric. She listened as he popped the cap open and squeezed some of the viscous liquid into his open palm, capped the bottle, and then set it down. Her eyes closed as soon as he began lathering it into her very long damp hair.

Remembering to answer his question, Alice spoke in a relaxed and quiet voice, feeling his gentle fingers lacing themselves over her scalp, "They were pretty average, I suppose. Dad worked at some company that I couldn't tell you a thing about. Mom stayed at home and did mom-things. She cooked great food, cleaned the house, gardened a lot; all regular things I think. I guess I get that from her; I like to cook as well, and I love being outside, but nowhere near as much as her. Our back yard was like an oasis of beautiful flowers and trellises covered in ivy and roses. I wish I could have something like that…"

Godric started washing out the shampoo in her locks with water, thinking about everything he's learned about her so far, trying to draw some kind of conclusion.

Alice sat still as he finished up with her hair. He studied the back of her head, the delicate curve of her slender neck, her small and pale shoulders. The bubbles were getting spotty. He lowered his hand from her scalp, down the back of her head, then glided down her neck and sat it on her collar bone and shoulder.

Alice's breath caught in her throat. She turned her head to face him behind her. Godric sat there quietly with intense eyes. The jade of his eyes had turned powerful and passionate, a look she hadn't seen on him before. Her pouty lips parted slightly, trying to anticipate his next move.

"We will be late for your exam. I will sit in the living room while you get ready." In a flash Godric had stood and sped out the door, closing it behind him.

_Damn_. Alice pouted, then unplugged the drain and dried off with a towel. She took about fifteen minutes to get ready. Her hair was still damp, as she using hairdryers made her nervous. The fact that she was using electricity on her wet hair made her paranoid she would get electrocuted, and loud noises scared her as well. Vacuums had a similar effect on her.

So instead of just leaving her hair to dry awkwardly in clumps, Alice braided it nicely and tied it back. She put on a dangly pair of metal earrings and a light blue cotton dress with a white eyelet border. A pair of white flats with ribbon bows on the front completed her outfit, and she was ready to go.

When she got downstairs Godric was exactly where he said he was going to be. He sat on the couch with a look on his face that made Alice figure he was in deep thought.

"Godric?" Alice questioned with her feminine voice from the stairs.

The vampire quickly turned his head and stood from the couch, "Let go," he spoke briefly, then picked up the keys where Alice had left them on the coffee table before walking out the front door and to the car.

With a furrowed brow at his dismissive behavior, Alice grabbed one of her purses and then locked up behind her and followed him into the car. Once she was situated he sped off into the night towards her school.

The ride was quiet. Neither of them spoke, besides for the few directions Alice gave Godric to get to her campus. The university was only a few towns away, so commuting wasn't a problem. There wasn't much traffic on the roads, as everyone was just finishing up their dinners at home rather than driving around. They got to the college without any problems.

The girl told him where to park, then picked up her purse and unbuckled her seat belt, "I shouldn't be gone too long. Once I finish the test I'm allowed to go, and I usually finish pretty quickly. I should be back within a half an hour." Alice waited for confirmation from her vampire companion, and after receiving none, she sighed and then closed the car door behind her, walking the almost empty campus towards her classroom.

Godric watched her walk all the way to the building before turning his head straight again. He wanted to make sure she got into the building safely before taking out his cell phone and dialing Eric's number.

Eric answered on the second ring, "Eric Northman, sexiest owner of Fangtasia, how may I _serve_ you this evening?"

Eric's lame pun made Godric chuckle lightly, "Eric, my child, it is I." That is as much introduction as he needed to give before Eric would understand who had called.

"Godric. I trust you are safe? How is the strange little human doing?" his deep voice inquired.

"We are fine. She is taking an astronomy exam while I wait for her to return. The reason I called you is because I have a favor to ask." Godric looked out the windows of the car, watching as the stray human walked by to and from their night classes.

"Yes, what is it you need me to do?"

Godric thought for a moment before asking, "There is a book of mine that I need you to find. It is quite large and quite old."

Eric tried to clarify the request in a slightly questioning tone, "That sounds like all the books in your library," he laughed, "What else does it look like? What is it called?"

"I do not think you will be able to read it, and I do not believe it has a title. When you find it you will know it." The book he was looking for was _extremely_ ancient; almost as old as himself. Eric was old, but not old enough to be able to decipher the language within its pages. It was a rather unique looking manuscript; the edges were frayed, the pages were painted on animal hides. The script was fading, but he could still picture the little black symbols clearly in his mind. Small archaic pictures were poorly painted every few pages, depicting the topics in discussion in the words.

Eric spoke again, "I will find it," he was quiet for a moment before asking, "What kind of book is it anyways?"

Godric smiled briefly to himself, "A book of ancient creatures, Eric. I believe I have a hunch about our Alice."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: I don't have to go back to work until Tuesday! Yay! More time to write these chapters so I won't be up until 1:00 in the morning writing chapters, like tonight, woo! I had to stop writing halfway through to take a shower, so if it seems a little discombobulated I apologize. Anyways, thank you to everyone who left a review or sent me a message! They make me happy :) Enjoy!

* * *

Godric hung up the phone with Eric and sat as still as a statue in the car, waiting for Alice's return. If she was what he thought she may be, he would have to rethink a lot of things. A creature of her kind hadn't been seen in thousands of years. The modern world had previously thought them to be extinct, and now they were only thought of as old wives' tales; fictional creatures like the Pegasus and the Midgard Serpent. He could remember a time when humans had believed in them wholeheartedly, but at that time the people were different, the gods were different, the world was different.

And yet, Godric remained, and he was more or less the same as who he was those thousands of years ago. And Alice, a young girl just blossoming into womanhood, had brought him back to all those decades in the past just with her mere existence.

If she was the being he was guessing, that would mean that others like her were living in secret, or living in ignorance of their true natures. Her parents must have been supernatural as well, specifically her mother must have been the same as Alice. And her father…

He needed more information on her father… Godric sighed in the front seat. He hadn't ever believed this would happen. And here he was.

A knock on the passenger side window broke him from his thoughts. Alice stood with a bright smile, waving at him merrily from the other side of the glass. The car window somewhat muffled her words, "Do I have to dance or something before you'll unlock it?"

Godric smiled at her petite frame. With a nonchalant grin he answered, "If you would like to express yourself through dance, who am I to stop you?" He was joking of course, but only chuckled when Alice took him seriously.

Dropping her purse to the rough black pavement below, Alice threw her arms in the air and whipped her hair back behind her after pulling out the elastic that held her braid. She closed her angelically large eyes and started to spin around in circles, giggling all the while.

In a flash, Godric exited the car and sped up in front of her. Ceasing her silly spinning, he grabbed a hold of her waist with one hand, then took her right hand in his other. A soft sound of surprise leaked from Alice's delicate pout, she opened her eyes and smiled, "You startled me," she spoke breathlessly.

Looking down at her from his height, Godric briefly smiled a small one-sided grin, "I know," with the hand that was holding hers, he lifted it and briefly touched above her left breast, "I felt it here," her heartbeat. He trailed up the side of her neck, "And here," her blood.

Alice's breath picked up while he was touching her. She could feel the tiny goose-bumps rising over the surface of her skin. Her brown and amber eyes connected with his peridot ones, both of them returning an unwavering stare.

Godric gently spun her, causing the skirt of her dress to kerfuffle on the wind. Alice smiled gently and closed her eyes in joy, "What else can you tell me about my blood, Godric?" She spoke gently, enjoying the feel of the night on her skin as Godric ended the spin.

Bringing her petite yet curvaceous body a minuscule amount closer to his, yet still untouching, Godric rocked her back and forth, dancing slightly in the nearly abandoned parking lot. He was quiet for a moment before answering, "Many things, young one. I can tell you that when I do something like," he paused his sentence, disappearing from her view for a moment with his speed, then sped up behind her rapidly, "this," Alice yelped in fright of his sudden reemergence, "your blood rushes through your body quickly." He gripped her hourglass waist again, feeling the soft cotton of the dress beneath his fingertips and the warm and delicate flesh underneath, "And when I do something like this," the vampire picked her up off her feet, leaning forward so that she was almost parallel to the ground; a vampire's take on a dip. His face was up against hers, and his lips whispered by her ear, "Your heart beats uncontrollably."

Alice knew what he said was true; she could feel her blood rushing through her limbs and it felt as though her heart had jumped into her throat. She swallowed her nerves and lifted a small hand to cold face, stroking his cheek, "And of your blood?"

He smiled softly into her fragrant hair, nuzzling his nose into the area of soft skin behind her ear, smelling the sweet nectar-like aroma that was Alice. "That, Alice, is quite a bit more difficult." Godric pulled back from her neck and placed her on her feet again. Alice's hand remained on his cheek, "I can tell you that when you do this," he covered her warm hand with his own, "My blood swirls through my mind, dazzling my senses and keeping my life force intact." He let go of her hand, and she rested it by her side, anticipating his next move. Godric placed a hand on her waist again, and his other on the small of her back, "And when we do this," he pushed her up against his solid chest, getting as close to her as he could, "My heart beats back to life." The vampire bent his head down to the girl's. The two beings starred at each other for a few moments, taking in each other's essence and being. After she glanced down at his soft looking lips, Alice closed her eyes as he neared her lips with his own.

A buzzing noise sounded from his back pocket. Startled, Alice jumped back. Godric sighed and pulled his phone from his pants pocket, "Yes?"

It was Eric, "I located the book. And you were right; I can't read a single word." His voice was unmistakably manly and sly.

Godric turned to face the car and spoke in a quieter tone, "Leave it on my desk, I will be returning shortly." Godric hung up the phone and turned back to his companion after sliding it back in his pocket, "I should escort you home," he waved a hand towards the car and walked to the driver's side.

Alice sighed. There was an unmistakable energy between her and Godric, and she really wanted to see where it was going to lead before they were interrupted. She shivered thinking of his hands upon her body, clutching her thin waist, feeling the blood pumping beneath her skin.

She picked up her purse, got into the sleek vehicle, and then Godric drove off towards her house, both beings thinking about what had almost occurred between them.

As Godric was driving on the highway, he turned to his young passenger, "You told me about your mother, but what of your father?"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows, "Why all the questions tonight? First that weirdo Eric, and now you?"

Godric turned back to the road, watching his route carefully, "Eric questioned you because I asked him to. I am attempting to gather information that could be useful for identifying you. I also wish to hear about your life, for merely selfish reasons of my own."

Alice bit her lip and fiddled with her bag, "Honestly, I can't remember much about him. It makes me feel really guilty that I don't; he was my dad, for god's sake… but I just… don't."

He could tell that the topic upset her. This was also an interesting bit of information to him, "And yet, your memory of your mother remains intact?"

Alice rubbed the side of her face, as if she was feeling stressed, "Yes. My mom was very ethereal; it stood out to me, I suppose. I remember my dad and mom together, but not so much him by himself. I was young; I figure I blocked out my memory of him because it was too painful; him dying, and all…"

Godric looked skeptical, "Hmm…"

"'Hmm'?" Alice mimicked him, inquiring what he was thinking about.

With tight lips, Godric was unconvinced of her theory. In fact, it only backed up his hypothesis; which left him feeling energized, but alarmed all the same. He quickly changed the subject, "How did your astronomy exam go?"

Alice's face immediately brightened. Her bright white teeth glimmered from the lights along the streets, her smile was so big. "It went great! Long, but easy. My professor looked it over when I handed it in, and he didn't look appalled or sickened, so that's a good sign, right?"

Godric chuckled, "I would assume that to be a good sign, little one," he turned on the blinker and changed lanes, exiting the highway into her small town. Lots of lights were out now, the town was falling asleep. And so was Alice.

A big yawn came forth from her mouth, which she delicately covered with her fragile hand, "He said we'd get the grades back next week, but he always lies. I swear… college professors are the laziest bunch of weirdoes I've ever had the displeasure of being subordinate to." Alice raised a disapproving eyebrow and folded her arms in front of her. Her angry huff was interrupted by another large yawn.

"Tired?" Godric smiled as he turned into her apartment building parking lot.

The girl unbuckled her seat belt, "Very." When Godric laughed at her as though she was a delicate creature of the sunlight who couldn't bear being up too long at night, she attempted to retaliate, "Hey! I've had a trying day, here," she referred to her chase through the woods with Stan.

Godric stopped smiling and his features turned sharp, "And it will be fixed. I will be speaking to Stan this evening."

Quitting the jocular manner the conversation had turned, Alice's lips parted slightly while she starred at her vampire friend, "What… What are you going to do to him?"

Godric avoided her stare and continued to look out the front windshield, "It will be taken care of, that is all you need to worry yourself with," he quickly sped out of the car and opened the passenger side door for Alice, allowing her to step out.

Closing the door behind her, Alice walked to her door where she saw Godric was already waiting for her, "Will you come in for a little bit?" She struggled with unlocking the door for a moment; the heat of the summer always made the door jamb swell. The door swung open after Alice lightly kicked the bottom of the door.

Godric remained on the stoop, "No. I'm afraid I have many matters to attend to before the night is over, little one." Stepping closer, Godric placed a cold hand on her waist, pulling him closer to his body.

Alice closed her eyes and sensed him as he moved. She could feel his cool breath on her neck, taking in her scent. Struggling to capture the words, Alice spoke quietly, "When will I see you again?"

Godric lightly kissed the lobe of her ear with smooth lips. Alice's knees nearly turned into jelly, she lightly moaned at the contact. His grip on her waist became tighter, as if it was the lone thing keeping her standing. There was a slight 'pop' noise near her ear, and the vampire's fangs slid out. The hand on her waist slithered over her flat tummy, then back to her side and around to the small of her back. Godric nipped the lobe of her ear with his fang, not breaking the skin, but just enough to tease both of them. Another quiet moan escaped from Alice's lips.

He could feel her body quivering slightly beneath him, "Soon."

And suddenly, Alice was alone. Godric sped off into the distance towards his nest, and Alice stood in her doorway, shocked at his sudden departure.

She sighed and looked down.

A sparkly key chain laid on the stoop in front of her house. The keys to the car.

Score.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Today I worked on my English portfolio, which helped get some stress off of me. Thank you so much for the reviews, and the messages too, I love talking to you guys! I'm glad you all like where the story is going, because I have absolutely no idea where I'm taking this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Godric sped back to his home in Dallas at an incredible pace. It wasn't long before he was striding up his driveway and into his house. Waiting for him in the living room was the tall vampire Eric.

"Stan is on his way over." Eric spoke while turning towards the newly arrived sheriff. He stood with his hands folded over his chest, a black tank top graced his torso and showed off his musculature.

Godric nodded briefly, "When he arrives, send him to my office," he started walking calmly towards the hallway to his left.

Eric called to him from where he stood, "The book you requested is on your desk, though I am still curious what it is about…"

"If it does me any good, I will discuss it with you later. You actually may be able to supply me with some more information," Godric turned towards the other vampire.

With an arched eyebrow, Eric asked inquisitively, "Could I assume this has to do with our little mystery girl?"

Godric nodded, and then turned back to the hallway where his office was, leaving Eric to intercept Stan and bring the vampire to him.

After shutting the door behind him, Godric strode over to his dark wood desk. Matching shelves lined the walls, filled with the books of his two millennia lifetime. This collection alone would be worth millions upon millions of dollars, and a lifetime of knowledge for anyone who had access to it. Many of the books were collected from his youth; the time of the great scholars. These were his most prized possessions, as the information they held was irreplaceable and overtly valuable.

Knick-knacks of all kinds were strewn about the room; aged globes of the world from hundreds of years ago, maps of the seas and stars, an abacus or two, bronze colored sextants, coins from around the world; items of little use or importance to Godric today, but objects that could be of some use to someone. He barely touched anything in this room.

The manuscript he was looking for was placed neatly on his desk. Godric took a seat in a large Cathedral-type chair with winding wood legs carved from mahogany, and gently laid a cold hand on the cover of the book. It was old and torn, but one of a kind. The cover was nearly completely separate from the pages it was created to protect, but blank of any markings. He opened the cover, letting the musty smell of the pages emerge into his senses, and read the language of his fathers while he tried to decipher anything that could be of use to him.

After an hour or so of perusing the details vigorously, Godric casually placed a hand over his cheek and mouth, leaning his elbow on the table. His eyes left the page and wandered up towards nothing in particular across the room. He had found what he was looking for, but he didn't know how he felt about it. If the information he had obtained from the book was actually factual, and if Alice fit into this category, every principle he had lived by these past 2,000 years would need altering. There was only one way to find out.

There was a knock on the door. It was gruff and staccato.

Godric closed the book and set it on a shelf beside him, "Come in," he called with authority, yet elegance.

The door flung open and Stan was thrown onto the ground in front of Godric's desk. Eric stood in the doorway, having tossed Stan in carelessly. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans, leaning against the door frame, eager to watch the exchange between the two vampires.

Godric watched his child stand in the door and silently allowed him to remain. The oldest vampire in the room remained seated while Stan picked himself up off the floor in a huff. His eyebrows were drawn together in anger, yet he said nothing to voice it. It would simply make his situation worse if he were to fight back. He remained quiet for the moment.

"Stan. We have much to discuss this evening." Godric stayed calm and collected, his vocal tone even.

The vampire standing in front of him was wearing a cowboy hat, but other than that he was wearing the same outfit from the day before. He obviously had to scrounge up some other place to stay that night, as he wasn't welcome in the nest. Wherever he had chosen hadn't included a fresh pair of clothes, not that it mattered much to a vampire.

Stan nodded subtly, "Yes." He clutched his hands in front of him while they hung down past the waist of his pants.

With no emotion, Godric continued, "I have called you here this evening because of your actions last night. I assume we do not need a refreshing, is that correct?" he directed towards Stan.

Stan shook his head, agreeing that he remembered what happened last night, so Godric spoke again, "Your actions were out of line, especially for someone of your status and power. If word was to get out that an Area 9 lieutenant was chasing a defenseless girl through the woods, we would lose all respect from the mainstreaming community. Attacking humans is punishable in vampire rule; your bloodlust for the girl was about to be acted on, if I hadn't arrived when I did I have no doubt she would have died. You understand what you did has consequences, correct?"

Stan hung his head, "Yes, sheriff."

Raising his chin ever so slightly, Godric asked, "Is there anything you wish to say in your defense before I make my verdict?"

Eric stood quietly on the other side of the room, watching the scene with interest. Last night Godric had looked livid, and here he was, as tepid as ever. When it came to ruling and punishing, Godric had no taste for it. Being a leader was not what he wanted, thus him turning down the position of King. Eric thought that if Godric could hide in the shadows for the rest of his existence, his maker would be pleased. Politics were of no interest to him.

Stan looked up to his Sheriff with eager eyes, he wished to plead his case, "Yes, actually. What I did was maybe a little harsh and all, but I did it with good intentions. That… girl ain't normal. I thought that if I brought her to you, you could figure out why she feels so… odd. I ended up losin' control, and the girl suffered from it, I guess. But she could potentially be dangerous, you know? Sheriff, I was just tryin' to get some information," his southern accent showed throughout his statement.

Eric snorted from the door, "Bullshit."

Godric turned to his child listening in on the conversation, gave him an unamused glance, then turned back to Stan, "While your intentions were honorable, your methods were malicious and unnecessary. You are lucky the girl is a friend, otherwise I am afraid she would have gone to the media and exposed your cruelty to the masses. In these times, when we strive to coexist, behavior like this is not tolerable," he paused, waiting for Stan's reaction, "Therefore, I am placing you on probation. In one year's time, if you have carried on normally without any hindrances, I will overlook yesterday evening. If another problem like this arises, you will be demoted from your position permanently. Understood?" He spoke in a nonchalant manner, casually sitting in his wooden arm chair behind the desk.

Stan's eyebrows furrowed again. He didn't look pleased. But, having no choice but to accept the terms, he nodded, "Yes, sheriff."

Godric stood from his chair with grace and power emanating from his form, "Very well. You are dismissed."

The punished vampire scowled towards Eric before shoving him out of his way. In a flash he was gone.

Eric smirked as he left, walking into the room towards Godric, "A little relaxed, don't you think?"

"No. If I had done any worse I am afraid he would have trailed down Alice and finished the job. My verdict was acceptable under the conditions." Godric's eyes trailed past Eric's imposing build and out the door where Stan had escaped, slightly unfocused, yet examining and thinking all the same.

Eric agreed, "You think he would have gone and attacked her again? She's cute and all; nice ass, but a little loud." He projected a masculine laugh towards his maker, trying to lighten the situation, as he so often did.

Godric rose an eyebrow at his crude comment, but choosing to ignore it, he answered, "Yes, actually. I don't believe he had much control over his actions once he got caught up in the situation." His answer was vague and alluded to the fact that he had insider information about Alice.

An intrigued look crossed Eric's face. He walked closer and pulled a chair out from the corner of the room, swiftly slinging it in front of Godric's desk. The chair was backwards, so he sat with his crotch towards the back of the chair, straddling the seat and folding his arms over the top with a Cheshire grin. He motioned for Godric to sit as well, "And why do you think that is, Godric?"

Godric thought to himself for a moment silently before re-taking his seat behind the carved desk, "Did she tell you anything about herself, when you watched her for me while I rested?"

Eric laughed, "I was able to pick up a few things about her, but nothing of much importance. She attends university and is studying to be an astronomer because she _likes to look at the stars,_" he gave her reasoning in a girly voice, mocking the girl, "Her parents are both dead, as I previously mentioned to you in passing. After the dead of her father, she believes her mother died from 'heartbreak.' She doesn't do anything moderately interesting like visiting bars with friends, but prefers to study for exams outside. I don't even know if she has anyone she associates with other than school-related persons. When provoked she is sarcastic, otherwise she is uncoordinated, naïve, and actually rather pathetic. Kind of sad, when you think about it," Eric ended his explanation with a laugh.

Godric didn't laugh though; he looked deep in though. After a few moments, he began to explain, "During my youth I wandered the wilderness of what is today Scandinavia. Tribes wandered the landscape, never settling down, and therefore never truly thriving. There was great talk among my people of a grand civilization down south. Talk of gigantic buildings that touched the skies, and talk of true happiness.

"Eventually I made my way down to the empire. And it was grand. The people there were proud, yet superstitious; always tied to some god or another. And with their gods and goddesses came stories. Stories of heroes who stood up to the gods, who rivaled death and returned from the pits of Hades, of great monsters, and of terrible misfortunes that fell upon men. But, there was talk of a different creature who walked the earth, and they brought great joy to the people who were tired of vengeful gods who demanded tribute day in and day out.

"The nymphs were the spirits of the woods, the lakes, the seas, the skies, and the flowers. Truly tied to nature, they were thought to be nature herself personified. These maidens tip-toed around the affairs of men, feeling more connected to the gods, as they were something supernatural as well. Together they shared life and love, thriving amongst the trees and flowers, but still _ensuring_ fertility to the humans who wished it.

"Though men were part of another world, they would happen upon a nymph every so often, and when they did, they were entranced. Nymphs were feminine and beautiful, smelling of the aromas of the nature they so desperately loved. Humans tried to a great extent to capture a nymph to spend their days with, but were almost always unsuccessful.

"I have never seen a nymph, and I have never thought the stories to be true. Neither did anyone else, and so the stories died with the men who scribed them."

Eric watched Godric curiously as he told his tale. "I have heard of the creatures you speak of. And I have also heard of their… abilities. And you think Alice to possess the capability?" Eric asked skeptically and intrigued.

Godric stared at his child blankly, "I do not know."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: It's roughly 100 degrees right now… Ugh. I'm dying, hahaha. This one is a little shorter than normal, but I thought it ended well where I left it. Thanks for all the reviews and messages! Hope you guys like this one!

* * *

Alice awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. After showering and pulling on a plain black skirt and a green satin tank top with some beading, she did her makeup, grabbed her book bag, sans her astronomy book (which was probably being eaten slowly by a deer somewhere in a field currently), then made her way out of her apartment and into the sleek car she was borrowing from Godric.

The car served as the physical reminder that all of this was happening to her, that is all of the vampires she had just met that she would never have dreamed of before. That, and her identification predicament. Godric had given some good evidence to her that she wasn't human, but she couldn't help but doubt his words a little. Alice had known Alice for nineteen years, and she didn't see anything odd about herself. Then again, she didn't have any vampiric senses or anything that would help her in that endeavor, but she was pretty sure nothing strange had ever happened to her.

The drive to her university was quick, as there wasn't much traffic out and about on the highway. Today she had her regular classes that didn't require the observatory at night. The campus was alive with life; young men jumping around through the campus, yelling down at each other from their dormitory windows, loud music with a good beat pumped across the lawn, causing Alice's footsteps to fall in line with the tempo of the unfamiliar song. After she hurriedly avoided all of these happenings, she stole away inside the main building, safe from the harsh rays of the summer afternoon sun.

Her classes this semester were easy and didn't require much of her attention. The superfluous amount of requirements the university made obligatory was annoying to say the least, and most of her time was spent taking classes that didn't interest her in the least. History of the Modern family and the Philosophy of Logic weren't her ideas of a good time in the slightest, so she sat in the classrooms, gazing at the clock with a longing glance.

It wasn't long before Alice was done for the day, running off the campus towards the parking lot. While she was inside enjoying the cool air conditioned climate, it had risen at least another ten degrees outside. As soon as the wave of heavy hot air smacked her in the face, she closed her eyes for a moment, adjusting to the sunlight, and then quickly traveled to her car.

It was days like these that reminded her of the summers of her childhood. She could remember the times when it was just too hot to move, and her mom would take her to the small pond in their hometown to swim. Alice decided this would be a perfect opportunity to relax in the cool water and wait for nightfall when the temperature would go down.

The windows were rolled down completely as Alice drove home. She put on a favorite CD and sung loudly while making her way home. The pond was hidden in a forest bordering the meadow she studied in. Those woods were not well known; cyclists and hunters were really the only folk who ventured too far, but she and her mother would oftentimes steal away into the comforting woods, laughing together amongst the trees.

After driving back to her town, Alice made her way to the forest where she had been attacked. She wasn't frightened though; no vampires would be walking around at four in the afternoon. This time she would be completely safe from any vampire attacks.

The car was parked, and Alice left her belongings on the floor of the passenger seat. It was still extremely sunny out, so she parked in the shade of a willow to protect the inside of her car from too much sun.

Happily, Alice made her way through the familiar trees; a few new plants were budding along the hidden path. It was only a few minutes before she could spy the dock in the distance, marking the pond in the middle of the forest. The water looked cool and inviting; it was mostly protected with foliage, and only a few spots on the surface of the water glimmered with the sun's reflection. A few ripples sparkled under the golden sunlight, a frog or something of the like had slightly disturbed the surface. Thankfully this pond was too small for any gators to take interest in it.

Finding a nice spot of lush grass near the edge of the water, Alice slipped off her rhinestone encrusted flip flops, and laid them out for later use. Glancing around furtively to see if there was anyone lurking around the pond, whether it be a stray hunter during the off season, or just any plain old person wandering the area, Alice spotted no one and stood up. She slipped the skirt off her pretty form, followed by her beaded top, wishing she had brought some sun screen. After neatly folding the outfit and placing it over top her sandals to keep them protected from any dirt, Alice quickly made her way to the water.

It felt a little unusual to be swimming in her plain pink lace under garments, but the call of the cool water took over, and she dove in.

Alice resurfaced with a sigh and a smile. The sweat from her body had immediately dissipated, and her temperature had cooled substantially. It was just what she needed to relax.

Alice swam several laps around the pond, avoiding a log or two, and then floated on her back for some amount of time, pondering all the while.

She wondered what had become of her car. Godric had said he had taken care of it, but what does that exactly entail? Certainly she understood that there was no way she could drive it the way it was the other night, as there was only one door left. She shivered thinking of it. Only a being with sheer, unadulterated strength could have clean ripped off a car door, breaking any hinges, wires, or attachments, then carelessly tossed it aside like a napkin. She imagined what else a creature with that strength could do. It frightened her.

Alice couldn't imagine Godric using that strength against her though, Stan was a different story however. And Eric… she rolled her eyes with a smile. That guy was a handful. Eric was immediately pegged in her mind as the guy who liked control of his environment, and liked to flaunt his power, whether that be his strength, status, or money. Godric seemed to be the leader of the strange group, though he looked so much younger.

She shook her head, and then backstroked towards the middle of the pond. Obviously his appearance didn't mean a thing; he was a vampire after all.

Alice's long brown hair shone with golden highlights under the sun, a floating halo around her head. It was getting closer to nightfall, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the relaxing water. She closed her eyes, and smiled under the afternoon sky, shutting herself off to the rest of the world for a moment or two.

A twig snapped off to her left. Alice jumped out of her floating position, swallowing a little water at the same time. Staying afloat, Alice quickly turned her head in the direction of the noise while trying to cough up some of the pond water that had dripped down her nose in that horrible ache.

She couldn't see anything through the foliage and trees, but she could sense she was being watched. It obviously wasn't a vampire, as the sun was still relatively shinning, so it must be someone peeping on her.

Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable and nervous, Alice sunk in the water slightly, so that only her head was visible. She darted her eyes around, trying to locate the perpetrator in the woods.

A rustle of leaves startled her from the right. Alice yelped from the middle of the pond.

Throwing caution to the wind, Alice sped towards the edge of the water closest to her car. She crawled out from the waves and dashed to her belongings, barely pausing to pick them up, and not bothering at all to put them on. Her wet tendrils of hair weighed down with water, ending somewhere around her bum.

As she ran, with her clothes and sandals clutched to her chest serving as a makeshift cover of her semi-nakedness, Alice's feet ached from the little twigs and pebbles that littered the path. She could feel some of the items pricking the bottoms of her toes and heels.

It didn't matter much, because she didn't get to run very far. Someone was most definitely somewhere amongst the trees to her immediate right. She stopped and turned slowly towards the being.

A bush rustled. Alice's eyes widened while she witnessed a single furry paw emerge from the underbrush. Twin golden yellow eyes spied from the leaves of a shrub, studying Alice with a careful and powerful glance.

Alice backed up as the creature fully surfaced from the bush. Tripping over a root from behind, Alice fell to the ground on her bottom, ignoring the pain completely while she eyed the animal.

A large wolf slinked out of the tree line and onto the path, snarling slightly, strings of spittle connecting between the top and bottom lines of pointed teeth. The wolf glared down at the frightened girl before backing up and howling into the quickly darkening sky.

In the distance another howl returned to the dark black wolf in front of her. Alice scooted back off of the path, still clutching her clothes to her chest. If she ran, it would surely chase her; it seemed too intelligent to be… normal.

The last thing Alice saw before her head hit the dirt roughly was the wolf close its eyes and leap forward, its thick fur disappearing into a sleek white encasing of skin. The ground rumbled under them slightly, and crunches sounded from its body as it contorted and changed.

A human male stood naked in front of Alice, giving her an intrigued look, his eyes squinting down at her skeptically.

The perpetrator in the woods wasn't a human or animal after all. It was both.

"That's not…_normal_!" Alice fell back, slamming her delicate head on the root she fell over, a smack resonating through the trees.

"You aren't normal, either, sweetheart." A deep throaty laugh sounded from his grin.

The naked man rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of her petite middle and throwing the girl over his bare shoulder, stealthily traipsing through the woods without anyone's notice.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Woo here we go! I hope you all are still interested in this story. I promise some interesting things are coming up; I actually have some plans for future chapters for once! Hahaha! Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I truly appreciate it and read every one :) Hope you all enjoy!

Ooh! By the way, for anyone interested in Eric/OC's, I read the best story ever last night. It's called Night Cry and it is by 22wolf. Look it up! It's about Eric as a Viking who buys a wife. Soooo goood! Read it and leave a review for her so she updates again, because I really want to read more! Hehehe!

* * *

The two thousand year old vampire woke that night to the gentle sound of bells. In much older days that would have been a normal occurrence; hearing the church bells clang in the early mornings and evenings, marking the beginning of mass, but these were more mechanical and modern sounding.

It was then that Godric realized his cell phone was ringing; an invention that he didn't use too often. He only gave his number out to a choice amount of callers, such as Eric, Isabel, or any business partners, so this could only be one of a few people. Rising from the bed in the dark room, Godric followed the sound of the noise and gently picked up the phone.

"Hello," he answered, but rather than the greeting sounding like the standard question that humans often opened telephone conversations with, it was rather dry and to the point.

"Hello this is Lakewood Automotive Repair and Detailing calling to inform you that your car's repairs have been finished and the vehicle is ready for pickup," the friendly voice masked their trepidation of calling a vampire by being overtly cheery.

Godric had asked for Alice's destroyed car to be ready within a few days, using a little money to persuade them, and it had worked. He was sure that they were just frightened of angering a vampire, as they deduced after Godric had requested to be called in the evenings rather than their regular hours. That would be an odd request for anyone who wasn't a vampire, and they figured it out quickly. It hardly mattered to him though; Alice's car was fixed, and he could drive it over this evening. They must have stared at the car for a while, trying to figure out how and why the doors had been ripped off before getting to work on it.

"Yes, thank you. I shall arrive shortly." Godric hung up the phone, threw on some clean clothes, and sped off into the night towards the automotive repairs shop in the center of the city.

It was only a short while before Godric made it to the shop. All of the lights were off, save for a streetlamp in the back parking lot where all the customer's cars were parked. There was only one human there, most likely the man that had been roped into waiting for the vampire.

As Godric approached the man sitting outside on the curb, he noted that he had fallen asleep and was now snoring loudly while waiting for his vampire customer. He wore a blue jumpsuit uniform with the business name embroidered with red string on his left breast pocket, a few grease stains littered the surface of the blue fabric. The keys to the car were gently held in his hand as he slept.

Silently, Godric snatched the keys from the mechanic's grip, slightly grimacing when he noted that the metal was now warm from being stuck in his hand, then sped over to Alice's car and drove out of the lot. A small smile appeared on Godric's lips as he saw the mechanic jump about a foot in the air when Godric revved the engine to life. Not bothering to stop and say his goodbyes, as he had already paid in advanced to ensure the work be done on the car, Godric drove from the workshop and up onto the highway towards Alice's small town.

As he drove, he noted the repairs that had been done to the car. The shop had to call in a rush delivery for three new car doors of the same type, as the old ones were completely smashed, dented, scratched and ripped. Afterwards he had asked them to put in some general improvements for Alice. A new stereo system was worked in, as well as a new paint job, new brake pads, an oil change, and many other things that would make Godric feel easier about Alice driving this car. It was odd to him that he felt more at ease that Alice was going to be permanently driving a safe car, but he couldn't deny it.

Once he got off her exit and drove through the sleepy town, he approached her apartment building, still standing as yellow and cheery as ever. It was different though. Something felt different.

The first thing he noted that the smell was different. Her scent was lingering from her apartment, but it wasn't as strong as it should be.

The second thing he noticed is that his car wasn't here. And from what he could feel, it hadn't been here for a good while. Frowning slightly, Godric parked Alice's car and decided to seek her out on foot, as capturing her scent was easier while he was in contact with the summer air.

Using his vampiric speed, Godric left the quiet apartment complex and followed the faint trail that Alice had left behind hours ago.

While he searched, he tried to contemplate the situation. He was not convinced Alice was in trouble or anything, but it would be nice to know where she currently was, partly because he wanted to see her reaction to how her car was fixed up. For some reason he found himself seeking her approval, and he felt anxious to find her before the sun went up.

In the back of his mind this situation seemed a little peculiar to him. As far as he knew, Alice didn't have a job, and she had her astronomy class yesterday night, so tonight she shouldn't have any engagements to attend. And from what Eric had found out, she didn't really go out much, so that is even one more reason she wouldn't be out right now. Alice seemed a little cautious, so he found himself doubting she was staying out this late by choice.

He grimaced slightly when he ended up in a familiar place. Alice had gone back to the forest where Stan had attacked her. Rage set in to Godric. If Stan was behind Alice's disappearance, there would be no holding back his anger this time.

This was the end of the trail, and Alice was nowhere to be seen. His car, however, was parked under a tall old willow tree, its leafy branches slithered over the windshield.

Walking into the woods slightly he immediately spotted a few garments strewn along a path. A black skirt was not far from a beaded tank top, both of which reeked of Alice's peachy aroma. Among the bushes he spotted a sandal glimmering under the moon light. Grabbing her belongings, Godric walked further into the woods.

A small pond shimmered amongst the trees. Alice's scent was strong here. It had only been a few hours since she had been here. Godric glowered. This was certainly not a normal situation, he could hardly imagine Alice wandering amongst the trees in only her undergarments. He knew something was wrong.

It was another warm night, and the breezes caused the surrounding trees to squeak and creak under the weight of their age.

Another scent floated over to Godric through the warm breeze.

A growl reverberated from Godric's chest as his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

_Weres_.

* * *

Alice awoke to the sounds of conversation around her. The back of her head let out a dull throb. It ached. Without opening her eyes, she lay in the same position and regulated her breathing in order to appear still asleep. Listening to the hushed voices around her, Alice stayed still.

"How much further, dude? It's fuckin' boring in here…" A gruff voice called from her left, sounding just as bored as he mentioned.

He received an angry answer, "Ask that question one more time. I dare you." This voice came from in front of them. Alice quickly figured out that they were in a vehicle of some sort. The regular murmurs of a car engine gave this away, as well as the stray bump or two they passed over. It almost reminded her of the car trips she and her family would take when she was a child, only this time she was kidnapped as far as she was concerned.

"Jesus… I was just askin'…" this first voice sounded a little put out.

"Yeah, well, 'just asking' thirty billion times pisses me off," the driver explained shortly.

Both of the voices were male, and she could sense that there were only two people in the car besides herself. She was locked in a car with two unfamiliar men. Her stomach dropped.

Alice felt a slight tug on one of her curls. Feeling no immediate threat from this strange action, she remained in her half sit/half lay position, her top half rested against the door of the car uncomfortably, and her bottom half parked in the cushioned seat. The bored man tugged on a tendril of her hair, letting it boing back into its soft curl. He did this several times over until he was caught in the act.

Apparently the driver had either turned around or spotted him from the rear view mirror, "Are you serious right now, Val?" She figured the man playing with her hair was not named 'Valerie', which was the only time she had ever heard the nick name 'Val' applied, which meant his name was probably something strange.

Alice felt the curl of brown hair fall back into place somewhere along her arm.

"What?" Val asked innocently.

An audible groan made its way back from the driver, "Don't touch her, don't even look at her… don't even _breathe_ on her. Who knows what she is?"

Alice's stomach clenched. Apparently Godric wasn't the only guy who didn't think she was human, and she definitely didn't think that was a good thing. She remained quiet to get some more information, and she also didn't want to find out what would happen if she woke up.

"I bet she's like a… fairy or somethin'," Val paused for a moment, "She's pretty like that." Alice almost grimaced.

"Yeah, and so is a succubus. Don't touch her," the driver sighed, then mumbled under his breath, "I didn't even want to do this in the first place…"

It was quiet for several minutes, the roaring engine was the only thing making noise, until Val spoke up again, "Why are you doin' this again?"

The driver exhaled noisily, "The only reason I'm doing this is because I owe the queen a favor. You don't even want to know the people I'm in debt to because of my father," the driver turned on the blinker of his car, then turned off whatever road or highway they were on, "_You_ are doing this because I needed someone stupid enough to agree to come along," he laughed.

Val shifted in his seat, "Psh. I'm doing this 'cause I'm interested in what she's doin'."

The driver laughed again in a mocking manner, "Oh please. There's no way she's actually doing that. She has to know that she's going to step on someone's toes and get in trouble. Even if she is queen… there are stronger things out there."

Val eagerly gave a suggestion, "Like a fairy-succubus?"

Another groan came from the driver, "Yes Val, like a fairy-succubus."

Alice remained in her fake sleep position for the duration of the car ride. When the car stopped and her kidnappers got out, she clenched her eyes shut while she waited for the next move.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Can't wait for the new episode of True Blood on Sunday, since they cheated us last week! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I rushed home to read them all today! I'm not so happy with this one, but it is about three hundred words longer than my longest chapter so far, so tell me what you think please. If you have time please leave a review, or you can message me if you want to chat :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Alice sat in the car for a few moments, trying to figure out what was going on. The two men had gotten out of the car and left her here. If they had actually walked away carelessly, Alice was thinking she could run away quickly, otherwise she would just have to stay still. She listened to see if they were close.

"Uhh…Alcide… how do we get her out of the car?" Val's voice muttered outside. Alice figured that 'Alcide' was the driver.

"_I'm_ not going to do anything. I didn't even want to do this in the first place. Even if she _is _some crazy addition to Sophie Anne's side-show, she's still just a girl. Christ… she barely looks over age…" Alcide sighed, she could hear his footsteps walking through some gravel outside of the car.

There was some silence for a moment, until Val's voice sounded again, "Sooo…?"

Alcide growled slightly at his slow companion, "Just open the door, will you?" His tone was short and irritated.

Alice then realized that she was still leaning against the car door window, though she didn't move to alert the men or her awareness. The car door opened and Alice braced herself for a harsh impact with the gravel below.

Instead, her head and shoulder were stopped with two warm hands. Alice's eyes opened widely, finally taking note of the two male kidnappers.

The man who had prevented her fall was the man who had been in the woods naked. _The werewolf_. Now fully clothed in a plain old grey tee shirt, heavy brown jacket and loose blue jeans combination, he let out the aura of a regular guy. He had dark hair and dark features, with a dark and bushy beard on the bottom of his face. His hair was long and parted down the middle. There was a gruffness about him, and a warmth as well, both physically and mentally. Alice identified this man as the driver, Alcide. It was strange that she felt slightly comforted by his presence, but that was probably because the man had vocalized his distaste for this mission he was forced on. Hopefully this would help her later.

Val, the slightly slow and immature companion of Alcide, who even Alcide seemed to dislike, was much younger looking. As Alcide looked like he was in his early thirties, Val looked a little closer to Alice's age; maybe twenty two; give or take a year. He had his hair cut very short and it was more of a dirty blonde color. It looked like he had skipped shaving this morning, and was well past a five o'clock shadow, but it was nowhere near the maturity and fullness of Alcide's beard and mustache combination. There was a permanent dumb smirk upon Val's lips, and she wasn't sure if he was smiling or if his face was just stuck that way. Alice was betting on the latter.

As Alice laid half way out of the car, supported by Alcide's warm grip, she stared wide-eyed at him, her brown irises round and blossomed to their full potential. She immediately jumped away from him and back into the car. Thinking on it later, Alice noted with disdain how many car-related incidents were occurring in her life.

It was then that she realized she was still in her lace pink bra and panties ensemble. By now they were dry, but still revealing. Her hands dashed in front of her frame, attempting to cover herself from their view, though they had already been stuck in a car with her under clothed frame for a long amount of time.

Realizing her discomfort, Alcide stood up and looked away while he unzipped his jacket. Alcide kneeled down in front of the now open door and handed her the jacket as a peace offering, and then attempted to placate her, he lifted his hands in mock surrender, as he still wasn't sure what type of creature she was, "Woah, there. We aren't here to hurt you-"

Alice threw on the coat and zipped it up fully. It went down to a little past her bum, leaving her creamy pale legs for their viewing, but it was better than nothing. She mustered up some courage and cut him off with a look of extreme confusion and disbelief, "I'm supposed to believe that?"

Alcide put down his hands but continued to squat outside the door of the car, "Look, I know the… circumstances are a little shaky, but I promise nothing is supposed to happen to you," at the end of his statement he attempted to give a reassuring smile.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows at his odd explanation, "_'Supposed_' to? You mean you aren't sure?"

"Well, no, but the last thing the queen wants is to kill you."

Looking even more bewildered, in a quiet voice Alice asked, "We're in _England_!"

Immediately any heartfelt look dropped from Alcide's face and he snorted with laughter. Val looked at Alice like she was an idiot infant who knew nothing of the world, which she pretty much was, but it still made Alice feel uncomfortable.

Recovering from his deep throaty laughter, Alcide wiped a hand over his face with a smile, "Uhm, no. Only Louisiana. She's the queen of the vampires here. You didn't know that?" This whole situation was fishy to Alcide. He was promised that nothing would happen to the girl, which is the only reason he accepted this task to nullify the debts his father had accumulated to the queen. Wouldn't all of the Supes around here know who the lady in charge was?

"So she's a vampire too?" Alice asked meekly. She began to visibly relax, but she was still sitting on the furthest corner of the seat away from Alcide and the open door.

Val called from somewhere behind Alcide, "Dude, she doesn't even know about the queen. Somethin' is weird about this…" Val commented while he was propped up against the trunk of an old tree a few yards away. He picked at his fingernails with a nonchalant attitude while trying to piece together this situation.

Alcide turned over to Val and gave him a glare. The last thing this little girl needed was some snooty man commenting on her if she was ever going to relax and come with them into the queen's headquarters. They chose a quiet side of the compound to unload Alice, away from all the hustle and bustle of the tourists and fangbangers looking upon the building with curiosity.

Val grimaced, recognizing Alcide's look as a 'shut the fuck up' type of glare. He lifted his hand to his mouth, making a zip up motion while he closed his lips, and then looked back to his dirty fingernails.

Alcide turned back to Alice with a small reassuring smile, "Yes, she's a vampire. Have you ever met one before?"

Seeing no reason not to answer his innocent question, Alice replied, "A few. A vampire named Stan tried to kill me a couple nights ago… destroyed my car while he was at it. And Eric was a little weird-"

Alcide's face crumpled into disgust, "Eric, as in Eric Northman?"

"I don't know. Never got his last name. He was kind of an ass, though. Blonde, tall, a little mean, narcissistic, you know the type," Alice answered slowly and clearly, trying to keep her wits about her, while not angering the man in front of her. After all, these men had grabbed her and threw her into a car. If she could attempt to be friendly, maybe the men would take pity on her somehow.

Stroking his chin and looking down, Alcide mumbled under his breath, "You wouldn't even know how well I do…" Eric Northman was the next person on his list of favors he had to return. He dreaded going back to that man.

She didn't hear him correctly, so she raised her eyebrows in question, but Alcide waved it off and continued the conversation with this startled girl, "Any others I should know about?"

The way he worded the question made Alice feel slightly suspicious. It almost made it sound like he was taking inventory on the vampires who may come to look for her. Cautiously, Alice answered his question, "Yes, there is one vampire who is quite nice to me. He was the one who saved me from being eaten by Stan." Alice thought of Godric with a wistful glance. She thought of their time together last night and how much she enjoyed it. It was an odd feeling, but she couldn't help it. Alice hoped she had given Alcide enough information so that he wouldn't ask any more questions.

It wasn't, "What's his name?" Alcide picked up on Alice's sidestepping, but ignored it.

Looking Alcide in the face, Alice answered quietly, "Godric."

Alcide's light brown eyes widened, he turned to his companion, who had stood up straight from the tree quickly.

Val stared at the girl with an odd expression on his face.

Wanting to confirm they were talking about the same vampire Alcide asked, "The two thousand year old guy from Dallas?"

_Two thousand years old?_ Alice looked at Alcide in deep surprise. That would mean Godric was probably a legend around these parts. Two thousand years was a very long time, and most likely an amount of time that frightened people, as attested by Alcide and Val's expressions.

Wanting more confirmation that her Godric was actually two thousand years old, Alice started to describe him, "He's in Dallas, but I don't know how old he is. Shorter brown hair, looks like he's about my age?"

Alcide shook his head, "I've never seen him, only heard stories about him. Are you his?"

Yet another suspicious and oddly worded question. Alice hugged the brown jacket around her small frame and answered truthfully, "Not really sure what being 'his' means, so I am just going to not answer that…" A light chuckled emerge from her throat while she tried to lighten the situation to make herself feel more comfortable.

Turning to Val for a second, they returned looks of slight trepidation before Alcide tried to get the show on the road, "Okay, well, let's get you inside. We shouldn't linger out here." He reached out a gruff hand towards her.

Alice moved back in the seat a little more away from his hand, "No, that's okay. I'd rather wait out here, thanks." If she could stall a little more, maybe Godric was on his way and she could get away from these strange men.

Sighing, Alcide spoke again, "Come on, I bet you're hungry; the queen will have some food for you inside."

Alice stared at him incredulously, "You're trying to convince me to trust you? You abducted me while I was half naked in a pond. What about that says 'trust'?"

Alcide smiled a little at her catty comeback before pleading his case, "Hey, I didn't want to abduct you. I was going to politely order you to come with me. You tripped on a root and passed out. Should I have left you bleeding in the woods for the animals to eat you?"

Squinted her eyes in mock concentration towards him, "It's either the animals out there, or the animals right here."

Another small smirk appeared on Alcide's lips. So she remembered he was a Were. Her apprehension was wise. Continuing to try and get her out of the car, Alcide spoke, "Oh come on, you're all intact, right? All the queen wants to do is to talk to you. She has a little project going on right now."

Folding her arms around her skinny waist, Alice looked back up to the werewolf in front of her, "What kind of project?"

"A freak show," Val's obnoxious voice called with amusement from outside.

Alcide whipped his head back towards the young male, giving him the hardest and scariest glare he was capable of. He was angry at his idiot companion for being such an imbecile. Like giving offensive comments like that was going to get the girl inside.

He turned back to Alice,"No, it's not a 'freak show'. It's more of a census. She's just trying to get a feel of what's out there." Alcide tried to answer calmly.

That didn't sound so bad, right? Alice obviously knew she didn't have any power in this situation, but if she could hold out a little longer, maybe Godric would arrive. Still trying to string out the conversation, Alice asked, "What does she want from _me_ then?"

Alice saw Val turn his head to the left quickly, gazing out into the woods intently.

"She just wants to ask a few questions. Just regular things," Alcide nodded with a smile.

Val continued to stare into the trees. He closed his eyes and lifted his head up slightly, trying to get any scents from the wind. After a second, his eyes widened and he turned to Alcide, "Time to go. We got company approaching a mile or so away."

"Shit." Alcide put a few fingers to the area between his eyebrows as if he was in pain; this obviously wasn't working the way he wanted it to. He had wanted to avoid forcing the girl to tag along, but he was running out of options.

A ray of hope shinned through Alice. If she could hold out for maybe ten minutes tops, she could get out of here; assuming the intruder was Godric. A feeling of dread filled her. What if it wasn't Godric, and she really was in danger? And why would she assume it was Godric anyways? He had no ties with her, no responsibility for her. She furrowed her eyebrows sadly and remained seated.

"Okay, babe, we have to go," Alcide hopped in the backseat and grabbed Alice around the middle again, the rough fabric of his brown coat crumpled under his grip. Alice didn't do much to stop him from picking her up.

When Alcide emerged from the car, the girl clutched to his strong chest, Alice noted that human Val was nowhere to be seen, but in his place was a medium sized wolf, its fur a gleaming brownish gold, like Val's dirty blonde hair. Wolf-Val snarled towards the tree line with his teeth bared intimidatingly, waiting for their visitor to show up.

Leaving Val to slow down whoever, or whatever was approaching, Alcide dashed across the field he had parked in and towards the side gate into the queen's compound. Alice remained in his grip, biting her lip and wondering what she had gotten herself into.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: It took me all day to write this; very lazy day. But it's really long; I couldn't figure out where to end it. I'm in the middle of reading the book series, so I guess I am kind of mixing some of the novels into this now. I promise I am not giving anything away, not that the show really follows the books at all, but I am just using little details to make this more legit. Like the light bulb the queen used to let Alice know she could come in; it's not important really, but it gives some detail. I made up some things too, so whatever. Haha. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reading what you guys think 3

* * *

Alcide rushed across the field, the extremely well groomed lawn squished under each of his footfalls. It was quiet here, no sounds of early nighttime cicadas lingering in the trees or singing birds holding onto the last minutes of the dusk. Just quiet.

Though Alice had been in a car all day, half of which during which she was unconscious, she could tell that the sun had just set. The murky ambers of the newly disappeared sun had just started to darken up. The vampires would be awake by now.

Nearing the check in booth of the queen's headquarters, Alice turned her head, her dark brown curls flying freely behind her and Alcide. She looked back to where the car was parked and saw that Val was no longer standing at the edge of the forest. He had dashed into the trees, and a long howl erupted from the foliage.

"Shit," Alcide commented quietly at the call from his companion. He quickened his pace and made it to the security desk in record time.

Alcide slowed down to a stop and gently placed Alice back onto the ground. On either side of the entrance to the main grounds to the queen's nest was a strong looking guard. Their expression was rather cold, and they wore matching sterile suits. On both of their belts was a gun holster, ready to be used. Not like these guys needed the weapons anyways. They looked rather imposing.

She contemplated running for a moment before she realized it was pointless. The guards were armed, and vampires anyway. They would surely be able to grab her before she even got a foot away. And Alcide just displayed his long distance running abilities. She wouldn't get for before he grabbed her too. And for the sake of the argument, even if she was able to somehow punch out the two creepy guards and kick Alcide in the balls, there was another werewolf prowling through the trees, looking for yet another potential captor. And for the sake of the second ridiculous argument, after knocking out the guards and Alcide, if she somehow managed to punt the wolf away from her and take on the unknown visitor in the woods, the queen would still be looking for her. She was sure if she didn't go and see the queen she would continue to seek her out. Raising an eyebrow at the dismal situation, Alice sighed and decided to take it as well as she could muster.

Stepping closer to Alcide under the unforgiving and stoic glances from the guards, Alcide introduced himself after giving a careful glace behind them, "We're here to see the queen. She requested me to bring the girl to her for her project." His explanation was quick and to the point, with a tone of tediousness.

The hulky guard on the left had dark colored hair and sunglasses covering his eyes, he spoke to Alcide, "Yes, she is expecting you."

The second guard, also hulky in size, but with a slight grey running through his roots, spoke immediately after his associate, "Were you followed?"

Looking back towards the woods across the freshly cut emerald lawn, Alcide tried to see if Val had emerged. He hadn't. "We aren't sure. My partner is checking it out right now." Alcide turned down to look at Alice, who was standing rather awkwardly beside him.

Her pale legs shone in the moonlight beaming down from the fresh night sky. They poked out from his brown leather jacket he let her borrow that she had wrapped around her slim torso tightly. While standing the jacket ended right at her bottom, giving a tantalizing view to anyone behind her. She was oddly quiet, but he figured she didn't have anything to say, being in a frightening experience such as this. Her eyes were still and focused on Alcide's shoes, not knowing where else to look.

The first guard nodded, "We'll check it out. The queen is waiting for you in her sun room," and with that, he opened the gate and gestured for Alcide and Alice to walk into the compound before shutting the gate behind them. The twin guards sped out into the field and disappeared in a flash.

Alcide started walking over the gravel driveway, placing his arm around Alice's back. The gesture was relatively friendly, but it also kept her from darting away, not that he really thought she would go anywhere. The girl seemed rather intelligent and had probably weighed out her options. Compliance was on her list for tonight, at least until something showed her otherwise.

The house they were approaching was grand, both in size and in style. Freshly cut topiaries lined the path they were now on, and small flower beds clustered under the bushes. Alice found it beautiful here, much like Godric's little courtyard. It was odd to her that a vampire queen would have such an immaculate garden, as she would never be able to experience it fully, but she appreciated it anyways. She felt calmed under the fresh starlight, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Alcide seemed like an okay guy, just a little caught up in some unfortunate situations. Maybe she was naïve for thinking this way, but if she was going into a home filled with vampires, she would prefer to have one familiar person around her rather than being on her own.

Guided by Alcide with his arm gently keeping her close, Alice entered the home, the door closing behind her, keeping her in.

They had walked into a foyer of sorts with a few doors leading off from it, one of which was guarded by another vampire. The floors were an elegant white stone tile, and a curved staircase went upwards on the left. Golden candle sconces lined the walls, giving off a dim glow throughout the room.

The werewolf approached the vampire guarding the door, this one a female of African descent. She nodded curtly towards them before speaking, "The light will glow when the queen is ready for you." The vampire gestured with an elegant hand towards a bulb next to the door, which was now currently not lit.

"Thank you." Alcide nodded back before turning to Alice. Leading her away from the door and to the other side of the foyer, he began to speak softly to her, "There are a few things I should warn you of before you go in there. Sophie Anne keeps a strange entourage around her, so don't be surprised at the types of people in there, or what they may do. Do _not_ speak out of turn or say anything rude. She promised she wasn't going to hurt you, but still, keep that in mind." Alcide's face was close to Alice's as he whispered to her. She could feel the warmth of his breath.

"What if she asks something I don't know, or something I don't want to tell?" Alice modestly attempted to pull down the jacket a little to cover up some more skin, but it didn't do much.

With a grim look, Alcide stroked his beard before answering, "I don't know what to tell ya' kid. Do your best. I'll be looking out for you."

A flash of light interrupted their conversation. Alice looked back to see that the bulb next to the door was now emitting a green glow, signifying the queen's readiness to see them. She looked back to Alcide nervously before following him to the door.

The elegant vampire lifted an artful hand to open it for them, revealing the contents of the room to Alice and Alcide.

It was a strange room, really, designed to be a mock-sun room, but for obvious purposes allowed no sun to enter. Faux windows lined the walls and ceiling to give the impression of looking outside into a sunny landscape with foliage and animals, giving a creepy touch of jet lag and taxidermy to the area. A pool with beautiful tiling sat in the middle of the room and columns were placed every so often against the wall. Beautiful wrought iron chandeliers hung from the vaulted ceiling giving a feel of opulence to the marble room.

The emphasis of the sun room was the people in it rather than its architecture though. Alice, still standing slightly behind Alcide's imposing back, was instantly drawn to the vibrantly beautiful red hair of who she assumed was the queen. The color was like a fine lipstick she could never think of affording, but dreamed of all the same. Gentle pin curls sashayed down the side of her beautiful face, contrasting heavily to her milk white skin. Her hair was pinned back with a beautiful antique clip that glittered under the fake sunlight, matching her chandelier earrings. Sophie Anne gave off the power and elegance Alice always imagined a queen to have, her chin raised high and her back sat straight in perfect posture. She regarded the visitors with an intrigued smirk, mostly focusing on the timid girl behind Alcide.

Next to Sophie Anne was a small girl, looking to be in her twenties. Alice wasn't sure if she was a vampire or not, but didn't want to linger on her just in case. She was smiling at the queen's interest while tapping her toes lightly on the marble tiles below. They were all seated in fancy beach chairs that would never see a beach.

Towards the back of the room was a man, this one obviously a vampire guard. He reminded Alice of the twin guards at the front gate, because of his stillness and stiff posture, but he carried a scimitar like it was a toothpick. The blade of the weapon gleamed as he twirled it in his hand like a baton. Alice watched him with wide eyes while he tossed it in the air and caught it behind his back.

The sword tricks distracted Alice from noticing Alcide bowing to the queen out of respect rather than full fealty. He was not a vampire, and therefore Sophie Anne was not in control of him. Alcide was only here because of a business agreement from his father's debts. He greeted the queen, "Your majesty, I have brought the girl you requested." And therefore after this was over with he would be out of her debt and he could move onto the next person; unfortunately that was Eric Northman, but he would think about that later. He stood back up and patted Alice on the shoulder, breaking her concentration at the male vampire's sword tricks.

Alice shook her head lightly and turned away from the scimitar, then looking timidly towards Sophie Anne. The queen was grinning at Alice strangely.

"Yes, I see that. You debt has been filled. I thank you," Sophie Anne nodded curtly towards Alcide, and then motioned them over to sit.

Alcide pushed Alice forward by pressing lightly into the small of Alice's back. Startled, Alice almost tripped over her own, unclothed feet, but Alcide steadied her with his strong grip. Walking over to an empty chaise lounge next to Sophie Anne, Alice tried to laugh off her clumsiness to herself quietly.

Once Alice had seated herself facing the queen, Alcide standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder, Sophie Anne spoke to the young girl, "Hello Alice. I have heard much about you," she began with an egalitarian tone. Alice wondered how on earth news of her pathetic little self had interested the queen of the Louisiana vampires, much less how she had heard of her to begin with, but brushed it off and continued to listen, "I am Sophie Anne Leclerq, queen of Louisiana."

Alcide gripped Alice's shoulder lightly, telling her to introduce herself, "Hi. I'm Alice Grey. I'm a student." Alice grimaced at her pathetic introduction that sounded so dull compared to Sophie Anne's.

Luckily, the queen chuckled, as did the dirty blonde woman next to her, before she spoke again, "I am sure you are wondering why I have brought you here, correct?"

Alice smoothed down the fabric of the jacket surrounding her, "Kinda' yeah. I was pretty much naked when Alcide here jumped out of the woods and scared the bejesus out of me," she lowered her eyes from the queen's surprised glance and began to play with the rough ends of the jacket.

Another musical laugh erupted from Sophie Anne's rouge lips, "Is that so? I can now see why you have visited me in such bizarre apparel," she noted Alcide's old jacket with distain, her eyes flickering down to Alice's smooth legs for a moment too long.

Alice noticed this and adjusted her legs so that they were tucked underneath her bottom, much like a child would do while sitting on a carpet at school.

"I offered her my jacket so she wouldn't be walking around in her panties," Alcide's gruff voice answered from behind Alice. She had almost forgot he was there, but the warmth of his hand reminded her of his presence.

Sophie Anne raised a beautifully arched eyebrow with a coy look, "If you wish to take off the jacket I have no qualms with it," she smirked lightly. Alice noted the blonde girl next to the queen narrowed her eyes slightly. The queen continued, "Isn't that right, Xavier?" She looked up to the tall guard with the scimitar.

In a second's time, Xavier the vampire flashed next to Alice, lightly twirling a piece of her chocolate hair around the end of his sword with a smile, "Correct, my queen. She smells quite delicious, don't you agree, Alcide?"

A low growl sounded from Alcide's throat, "You agreed she wouldn't be hurt," he eyed the scimitar with anger.

Sophie Anne lifted a finger, and Xavier backed off with a frown. "Yes, and the terms of our agreement will be honored, as long as she does her part," Sophie Anne turned to Alice with a small smirk.

Alice looked at her with wide and confused eyes, "What part is that?"

The queen turned to her female companion for a moment before turning back to Alice, "Why, I only wish to get to know you, little one. Nothing bad at all," she crossed her legs gracefully before folding her hands adorned with diamond jewelry in her lap.

Alice got the feeling that the queen knew something she didn't. She nodded anyways, eager to get this over with.

"Very good, Alice. Now, if I may ask, how old are you?" Her mock politeness was for show only. It was thought of as rude to ask a lady's age, but Sophie Anne could get any information she wanted.

Alice wished she could ask how old she was, but refrained for obvious reasons, "Just turned nineteen a little while ago," she tugged a loose curl behind her ear lightly.

The queen nodded her head and traced her chin with a neatly manicured nail, "And tell me, what is it you do for a living?"

Looking up to Alcide for a moment, Alice turned back to the beautiful woman in front of her to answer, "I go to school full time. I'm studying to be an astronomer."

An understanding look crossed Sophie Anne's features, "Yes that would make sense. I was told you are quite in the dark about your ancestry, is that true?"

Alice looked at her with a bewildered look, "You think I was adopted?" The true meaning of the question was completely misunderstood by her.

Another laugh came from the queen, "No, not at all. I am talking of your lineage, your identity," she tried to clarify while suppressing giggles.

Alice's features changed with realization, "Oh. I'm not sure. I've been told I'm not human, but who knows how true that is anyways." She shifted her weight onto her other leg once she realized it was going numb.

After a second's pause, Sophie Anne spoke again gently, "What if I were to tell you that I know exactly what you are, and could tell you more about it than anyone else you could talk to?"

It was quiet for a moment and Alice raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

Maintaining Alice's gaze, the queen nodded, "Really."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: I totally just bullshitted this entire chapter, so I hope it's convincing. Hahaha! It's a little shorter than the last one, but blah. Who else is a little disappointed by the way True Blood is going? They're kind of killing the story a little bit, but I don't know if I'm biased by the books. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The young girl watched the queen with expectant eyes, waiting for her to explain. She folded her small hands in her lap after brushing down the coat she borrowed from Alcide for a little modesty.

Queen Sophie Anne lifted a corner of her carefully painted red lips, she fluttered her dark eyelashes and then recrossed her legs in a very ladylike fashion, "You do understand that after I tell you, you will never be the same or think the same, correct?"

What an odd thing to say, but Alice agreed, this would certainly be a life changing experience if she wasn't pulling her leg, "Yes."

Sophie Anne nodded curtly, and spoke again, "Also, if word of your… special abilities gets out, your life could be in danger. Is that all right with you?" Her tone was very uncaring, and Alice felt uneased by it.

With a doubtful yet cautious glance, Alice asked her to clarify, "What do you mean?" She felt Alcide's grip tighten on her shoulder for a moment.

A neatly manicured finger tapped the queen's lips for a moment, "Well, I suppose it's rather hard to explain without telling you everything. But I will try," she paused for a moment in contemplation before continuing, "You have a unique ability that is very… sought after by vampires. If some were to find out, they would find you and use you, that is, if you weren't properly protected."

Alice's large brown eyes narrowed with skepticism, "And how did you find out about me?"

A smile broke out on the queen's face, "Very good, Alice. I was afraid you wouldn't ask," she turned to the male vampire who had returned to the corner of the room, his scimitar now being held still by his side. A silent transaction took place between them before the queen turned back to Alice to answer, "A vampire from Dallas came to visit me a short amount of time ago. He was quite angry, but came to me with information. The vampire knew that I have an affinity for the strange, and he was correct. You are," she lifted a soft white hand to Alice's cheek, "quite strange."

The cool touch from the queen's hand almost made Alice jump, but instead she sat still as her cheek was slowly stroked, then attempted to reply to the queen's odd 'compliment', "…Thank you?"

The queen's hand slowly drew back to her lap and she stared at Alice with intense interest, "You know, you are the first of your kind I have met in a very, very long time. I had thought them all to be extinct. But after the Dallas vamp talked to me, I knew what he had stumbled upon immediately. It's quite intriguing to me. I enjoy collecting information of the unknown; I have a project about the North American vampires coming along quite nicely, not that that would interest you," the queen yet again reached out towards Alice, but this time she took one of Alice's small hands into hers, "The girl I met, those many years ago, was young, like you. She had big, watchful eyes and long luscious hair; she was beautiful, also like you," Sophie Anne reached her other hand up to pet Alice's head softly, like she would a cat.

"Her name was Eritheia, and she smelled of the orchards in the east; ripe and succulent apples ready to be enjoyed, it was overwhelming and lovely.

"Eritheia spent most of her time alone, dancing in the woods on the edges of the towns, swimming in the cool creeks, and stargazing among the flowers on summer nights. The townspeople offered her tributes in order to ensure a good harvest from her fertility, and she gave it to them, year after year. She was happy, but she was lonely, until one night when the gypsy tradesmen came through the town.

"The tradesmen were revered for their high quality items, treasures from around the world, little trinkets and odd bits of jewelry. However, no matter how valuable their goods, there was always apprehension on our part. The gypsies would only come at night, when the moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkling brightly. They were disconnected from society and had skin as cold as ice."

"Vampires," Alice interrupted.

The queen nodded, "Yes, though I didn't know it at the time. I did know that there was something not right about them, but their treasures distracted me from investigating too deeply. Eritheia, however, was not. She was a very bright creature, far so more than I, and visited their camp after the townspeople had finished perusing their wares.

"Eritheia stuck to the trees, peeking out from behind their trunks in order to get a good look at the gypsy camp. It was hard to see though, as they did not light a fire in order to congregate around and keep warm. It was not necessary.

"Eritheia watched as the gypsies sat around silently, not doing anything in particular, so she decided to go home. When she turned around she was deeply startled, as one of the gypsies had snuck up behind her after smelling her sneaking around near the camp. He was young in appearance, dressed in modest clothes. He was a vampire, and he was quickly entranced by the girl in front of him.

"Vampires then and now are cursed to walk this earth, drinking the blood of those they were born from, yet never having another real family of their own. Some take it as a blessing, and some do not. And yet, the young vampire soon discovered this girl was different.

"After a long courtship, Eritheia bore the vampire a child."

The room was silent.

Sophie Anne watched as Alice became wide eyed. The blonde girl beside the queen gasped lightly, never hearing this story before. Alcide watched the scene with confusion, not being able to believe a word Sophie Anne was saying.

Alice withdrew her hand from the queen's grip. She wrapped her arms around her middle in an attempt to comfort herself, "…What was she?"

"A nymph; the spirits of nature and fertility. You have been given a very peculiar gift, Alice, and whether or not you use it is your choice." Sophie Anne regarded the bewildered girl in front of her with a degree of respect.

Just as soon as Alice was about to answer, the grand French doors to the sun room burst open. Alcide jumped in front of Alice as soon as the doors slammed open, hunching his shoulders and ready to fight. The elegant black vampire who was guarding the door sprung into the room looking exasperated, "I am terribly sorry, but we weren't able to fend him off! He demanded to come in!" Her jumbled thoughts weren't making much sense to any of the people in the room, but all was made clear when the female guard was pushed aside.

Godric strode into the sun room with a blank expression. He walked towards the queen directly, making severe eye contact with her. In a calm tone of voice, he spoke, "Sophie Anne. As pleasured to see you as I would be in any other situation, it seems you have something of mine," his deep greenish eyes flashed to Alice for a moment before turning back to the red haired queen.

Sophie Anne smiled, "Godric. It has been too long. Have you become a king yet, or are you still too afraid?"

Narrowing his eyes slightly for a moment, Godric replied, "Politics and power are of no interest to me; they are a petty man's sport. Now tell me, when did you start kidnapping girls from other kingdoms?"

The queen took his insult in stride, "Kidnapping? Alice and I were just chatting. It would be a shame to leave the poor girl out in the dark, don't you agree?"

"What a shame it would be to have to find a new set of guards, but you'll have to do that anyways, I am afraid. I consider your acts a threat against my Area and will not hesitate to act against you again if need be."

Rolling her eyes, Sophie Anne threw one of her hands in the air with distaste, "Blah blah blah. Tell me how it turns out, won't you, friend?"

"I do not consider you a friend. Goodbye, Sophie Anne." Godric turned from the queen and kneeled before Alice, speaking to her in a soft tone, "Are you hurt at all?"

Alice shook her head 'no' and before she knew it, she had jumped into his arms. Godric nuzzled his face into her neck and wrapped his strong arms around her frame, rubbing her back slowly. She had obviously been frightened when she had been taken, even if Sophie Anne and the werewolf had charmed her.

In a small voice, Alice spoke, "Godric."

Kissing her forehead lightly, Godric smiled, "Hush, my child. Get some rest," he picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. The cool temperature of his skin on her legs made her shiver slightly.

"Oooh, maybe it'll be sooner than I thought," Sophie Anne commented from her chaise with a laugh towards her female companion like a gossipy schoolgirl.

Godric turned his head back to her with a stern look before facing the werewolf, "I do not know your involvement in this and I wish it to be kept that way. I do not desire to spill any more blood." In a flash, Godric stripped Alice of Alcide's coat, before laying his own button down shirt over her torso. The jacket was thrown into Alcide's face quicker than he could comprehend, and Godric and the nymph were out the door and far from the compound within seconds.

Sophie Anne looked towards the ceiling with a quirky glance and smile, "Well, that went better than I thought it would." She laughed, and soon her blonde female companion was chuckling as well.

The male vampire in the back started tossing his scimitar in the air, the blade glimmering under the chandeliers, "We should have kept her."

The queen snorted and turned to her guard, "Then put that silly sword to use and go fight Godric for her. Not that you would make it out alive."

Alcide shrugged into his jacket quickly, "This is fucked up. I did my piece, and now I'm out of here." The Were started walking out of the room, but paused hearing the queen's mocking voice.

"You do know that Eric Northman is Godric's child, right? Perhaps you'll see our little nymphette again sooner than we expected," she twirled a finger around a red curl while tilting her head towards him slyly.

A low growl emitted from Alcide's chest before he quickly turned and strode out of the room.

Sophie Anne folded her hands and contemplated for a moment, "Well that was fun."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: It was late when I finished this (about 2:00 in the morning) so I am going to put it up and probably review it tomorrow. If I repeat any of the same words or phrases a lot, I apologize. Thank you so much for the reviews and messages, they keep me going :) Hope you guys like this one. By the way, whenever I write chapters where the two main characters fall asleep together in the same bed, there are always questions like "Did they do it, or not?" So before that even happens, no, Alice and Godric do not do it at the end of this chapter; they are only sleeping. However, they will be doing it eventually, and you will know that they do it when they do.

* * *

Godric clutched the now sleeping Alice against his cool chest. His light colored button down shirt was tucked around Alice's torso, protecting her from the harsh winds his vampiric speed caused. The sleeves of the shirt flapped in the wind, much like the girl's long brown hair, both bending and twirling freely behind the pair.

The moonlight reflected off Godric's bare chest, his intricate bluish tattoos contrasted with the pale white of his skin. He looked down to observe the girl in his arms resting delicately from this stressful day. It hadn't taken long for him to figure out where the Were had taken her, especially since they left a doggish trail behind them at all times.

He had quickly concluded that they were on their way to Sophie Anne's nest. It had been nearly a hundred years since he had last seen her, and she hadn't changed a bit; obviously not physically, but she acted like the same little curious entrepreneur as always. The queen of Louisiana had a taste for the exotic and weird, and she had always looked out for the odd creature or two. Eric had mentioned to him about some project the queen was having done by one of her subjects, Bill Compton. The Compton vampire was conducting research about all of North America's, and possibly the world's vampires. He had begun to compile the biographies into a computer program for other vampires to utilize regularly.

There was no doubt in Godric's mind that she was doing the same for other creatures. Not necessarily Weres and shifters, as most vampires looked upon them as if they were disgusting; the proverbial dog shit on the bottom of their shoes. But the rare and endangered species were sure to be on her radar; selkies, homunculi, trolls, and apparently nymphs, would probably be considered.

It hadn't surprised him that Sophie Anne had been able to identify Alice so quickly and with so little information. She had been accumulating folklore and legends for over a thousand years; she was bound to have discovered something.

That was what worried him though. How much exactly had Sophie Anne divulged to Alice?

Looking down at the girl in his arms, Godric smiled softly. She made quiet breathy sigh-like moans every now and then while sleeping. One of her hands had reached around his arm at one point, and now she was loosely gripping his bicep. Her small hand warmed his cool skin.

It wasn't long before he had made it to his home, but by that time it was nearing dawn. When he walked inside, Isabel was doing some work at a desk in the office. A thin pair of silver rimmed glasses was perched on her nose while she looked over some paperwork with a tired look.

When she heard Godric's arrival she looked up from her desk and down the hall towards him, "Welcome back. Eric said he felt your unease. He'll be glad to know you have returned," her Spanish accent lightly traced her words.

Godric nodded, still holding Alice in his arms, "Yes, well, there was a slight altercation I had to take care of, but all is well for now."

Isabel stood from the chair behind the desk and approached Godric and the girl, "Little Alice getting in more trouble, hmm? Well, I suppose she'll be alright as long as you're willing to look after her. If she is a nymph, she'll need all the help she can get." Isabel looked over the girl with her dark eyes and a smile.

"The queen shares the same suspicions as I do. Whether she is or is not what we claim, it will not change my opinion of her. I will look after her no matter what she is," Godric glanced down at the slumbering girl who was clutching his arm, "She is truly a blessing, even if the road will be a treacherous one."

Isabel smiled at the pair in front of her. She had never seen Godric with a companion before, male or female, and she thought it was nice to see him find someone who interested him and who he was willing to care for, "Very well. I will assist you in any way you feel fit. But for now, I will be retiring to my room for the day."

He nodded, allowing her to leave, "Thank you, Isabel."

Isabel nodded back, "No problem, Sheriff," then walked down the hall to her quarters.

Godric watched her disappear behind her door before following suit down the hall. He paused at his door and lightly shifted Alice so that he was only using one arm to hold her temporarily. With his newly freed hand he opened the door, flicked on the light switch, and then locked the door behind him.

Godric's room was fairly plain. There was a king sized bed with comfy grey linens sitting on a dark wood frame. The headboard was upholstered with black velvet, looking much like a Victorian seat cushion, a button placed here and there. There were two night stands with nothing on them besides a lamp on the left and a book he was reading on the right. A black velvet sofa sat on the left side of the room near the door. Small little things were strewn throughout the room on little shelves across the grayish walls; a stack of books here and there, as well as a candle or two. Two doors stood tall on the wall opposite the entry; one going to a closet where Godric's humble clothing hung, and one to a full bathroom, though he only used it to shower. There were no windows, for obvious reasons.

The vampire pulled back the plush comforter on his bed before gently placing Alice onto the clean sheets. Her delicate hand slipped away from Godric's upper arm after he pulled her away from him, and he felt himself oddly missing it. Alice sighed quietly in her sleep, and Godric pulled his button down shirt off of her frame softly, as not to wake her up.

Alice was beautiful, to say the least, and Godric found himself unable to look away. He sat down on the bed silently, not breaking eye contact with her curves, and examined her fully for the first time.

He lifted an artful hand up and traced the line of her side; starting at her shoulder, working down past her breast, down the slope of her waist, and then back up the curve of her hip. Small goose bumps rose in his wake, the coolness of his skin invigorating hers. Alice let out another sigh-like moan. Her lush eyelashes started to flutter.

"Alice." Godric spoke quietly to the girl laying in his bed. It had been very long since he'd had one here.

Alice lifted up her arms over her head and stretched, much like a cat would do after a nap. Godric watched her chest push out towards him tantalizingly. He had to look away temporarily.

"Godric," Alice sat up against the soft headboard, fishing her toes under the soft blanket, "We got out okay," she turned her head left and right, observing her surroundings. She deduced they were in his room; it was a rather masculine room after all, with darker colors and heavy fabrics.

"Yes. It was no problem. I only wish to apologize for the trouble I have caused for you. I fear it will only get worse from here," Godric looked down dismayed.

Alice reached forward and placed her hand gently on top of his. He looked up into her deep brown eyes while she spoke, "You don't have to apologize for anything. If it weren't for you I would still be at Sophie Anne's getting questioned like some kind of mutant freak."

Godric furrowed his eyebrows at her comment, "You are in no way a 'mutant freak' Alice."

With a somewhat dismal smile, Alice replied, "Yeah, I know… I can't help but feel that way though, with all the people jumping me this past week…" She leaned her head back onto the headboard, but winced as her head made contact, "Ow, jeeze. What was that?" Alice touched the back of her head delicately.

Godric jumped forward and grabbed her hand before she could examine the back of her head, "Let me have a look."

Alice nodded, agreeing that it would be easier for Godric to look at the back of her head. He stood up and gestured for her to follow.

Godric led Alice into one of the doors, this one being the bathroom. After turning on a light, the vampire turned to Alice and lifted her up by her waist with ease, plopping her down onto the counter of the sink so he could take a look at her wound.

"Turn your head to the left, please," Godric asked, and then parted her hair delicately after she complied.

While weaving through her long dark tresses, Alice commented, "Alcide told me I fell and hit my head on a root. I'm guessing that's what this is. It hurts a bit, but only when I touch it really. Otherwise it just feels kind of tight."

Godric glowered after Alice mentioned how she obtained the injury, "That would be the Were, correct?"

"Yep," Alice replied, then flinched when he found the wound, "Ouch."

"I apologize," Godric didn't feel comfortable with her hurting, especially since he could remember the last time he felt hurt. The unknown factor of her pain made him feel unable to help, and he didn't like that.

The pair was quiet for a few moments. Godric was still fingering through her hair skillfully, overly cautious of hurting her, and Alice simply closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his cool finger tips sliding over her scalp. The feeling calmed her and caused her to relax.

"The wound doesn't appear to be too bad. It is small, and there wasn't much bleeding. It was the impact that most likely caused you to faint," Godric explained his findings.

Alice smiled, "So, I'll live? You don't need to amputate?" A soft giggle came from Alice after her comment.

Godric smiled as well, "Hmm. I will keep all of our options open. However, I do not want you to lose your pretty head," he joked in response, then gave her small wound one last look over. He ran his fingers through her hair in order to glance at the injury.

The vampire noticed Alice's heartbeat slow slightly while he continued his ministrations through her long tresses of chocolate curls. Her breathing evened out like she was close to sleep. Alice was fully relaxed under his touch, and he felt pleasant that he had caused her slight pleasure.

Leaning closer and inhaling her peachy aroma; a fruit grove completely open to his taking, a sweetness begging to be enjoyed, he shut his jade eyes slowly and pulled her hair to the side and over her shoulder so that it ran down her breasts and towards her lap.

Alice's milky neck was exposed to the elements and free for the taking. But he did not. Godric leaned over her shoulder towards the smooth skin, smelling the scent clinging to her hair. Enjoying the moment for a short while, he moved forward and lightly kissed her neck.

A soft moan came from Alice's pink lips, though this one was much louder than the hushed ones while she slept. Godric traced tiny kisses up to her ear and then nuzzled his nose into the soft flesh there.

Alice reached her hand up towards him and gently held the side of his face, brushing her thumb across his sooth jaw lightly. Godric turned into her hand and nuzzled that instead with a smile.

Closing her eyes, Alice leaned towards him as he had done. She paused when they were but a few centimeters away.

It wasn't long before Godric closed the gap, tenderly pressing his soft lips to hers. Alice relished in the feeling of the kiss, having been waiting for it for too long. She pressed her lips to his a little harder, and he reacted with equal fervor.

Godric placed his hands on her bare hips, then spun her body so that she was facing him and he was standing in between her knees. A deep throbbing started making itself known in Alice's body. It was the feeling of passion, and Godric returned it whole heartedly.

He tilted his head to gain better access to her lips, and then licked her bottom lip with his tongue lightly before starting the kiss anew.

Alice shivered at his touch on her hips and placed a hand on his chest lightly, feeling the smooth hardness like an artist's canvas. When Godric teased her bottom lip with his tongue again she opened her mouth and allowed him to play with her tongue passionately.

Godric's hands tightened on her skinny waist, and he was about to slid them down to her plump bottom before he stopped himself. Giving Alice a few more delicate kisses, he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against hers.

The deep forest green mixed with murky amber of his eye connected with her coffee colored ones. The pair stared into each other's eyes for a moment, counting the little freckles, divots and peaks of their irises, how the colors swirled delicately into another, and how their pupils dilated at the slightest change in light, and they smiled.

Godric spoke softly, "You are truly a blessing, little one."

In the same tone, Alice replied, "Why is that?"

A melancholy look crossed Godric's eyes for a moment before he answered, "Before I met you I was planning on meeting the sun, Alice. I had walked up to the roof of our hotel before dawn, ready to leave this world. It has been two thousand years since I have seen the sun's beautiful golden hue, and I longed to meet it once more, feel its warmth on my skin.

"But I no longer long for it. Your big brown eyes hold the beautiful golden hue of the sun, and your skin is its warmth. You are my sun, Alice, and I am glad I have met you," the sadness had swept away from Godric's eyes, and now there was only happiness.

A smile spread across Alice's features, she slid her hand up from his smooth chest and placed it onto his cheek, "Me too," she kissed him lightly once more before he picked her up off of the counter and led her back to the bed.

Godric and Alice slept through the day, smiling in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: I'm sleepy... Here's the newest chapter. Still not sure where this is really going, but I'll figure it out eventually. I like this one, so tell me what you think. A thousand thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing what you guys think. Hope you like this one! :)

* * *

When Alice awoke the next day she had no idea what time it was. The room was still pitch black, so her internal body clock was off. Shifting in the bed, Alice turned to see if there was an alarm clock or something of the like on one of the nightstands, but she had a little trouble turning over. Godric's heavy, dead asleep arm was tightly tucked over her side, keeping her in place. She laid in front of the vampire, her knees bent, and his knees bent in hers. His cool flesh against hers made her shiver and smile.

Alice knew that if she finagled enough she could probably weasel her way out, but she found herself not wanting to. Laying in Godric's embrace made her feel special, a few butterflies wiggled through her stomach, but in a pleasant way. She scooted back so that she was as close to Godric's chest as possible without smothering him, not that he had a need to breathe, but it was the principle of the matter.

Lifting a hand up from its position of laying on her side, and up towards his cold hand hanging loosely near her breasts, Alice grabbed his hand with hers, smiling at the sensation of closeness she created. She brought his slumbering hand to her lips and lightly kissed his knuckles, before lightly giggling and bringing his hand back down towards her stomach.

Godric was a bit of a mystery to Alice. They hadn't known each other for very long, yet she felt especially bonded to him. She immediately thought of what Sophie Anne had told her. If this relationship between her and Godric blossomed, like she hoped it would, and if Alice was truly a nymph, they would have to consider Alice's abilities, fertility wise. It felt a little silly worrying about this though. If Godric and her had sex, it wasn't going to be anytime soon, at least that's what she figured. And anyways, wouldn't it be like any other normal relationship with a human man? Every female has to worry about pregnancy at some point in their life.

However, she had never heard of a vampire having a child before, the normal way at least, and it worried her. What kind of child would it be? Half vampire, half nymph? Would it need to drink blood, or would it be able to enjoy the things Alice enjoyed, like chocolates and mangos? Would it have supersonic speed? Or would it be able to relax among the flowers during the day time without fear of catching on fire?

Shaking her head, Alice let out a scoff-like laugh. It was ridiculous to think about things like this. Knowing her own past, she figured something would happen and Godric and Alice would never end up seeing each other again.

She sighed. That was the last thing she wanted to happen. She would just let this relationship, or whatever it was, take its course, and she would have to deal with whatever the results were.

"Right," she nodded her head, accepting her fate.

Godric squeezed his arms around Alice's middle. She yelped in surprise.

"You do strange things when you think no one is watching or listening," Godric's lightly accented voice spoke quietly in her ear.

Laughing at her own strangeness, Alice agreed, "Yeah, I know. I get so caught up in the things I'm thinking about sometimes." As Godric's arms loosened a bit, Alice turned around to face him, "What time is it?"

Godric turned slightly and reached over to the nightstand closest to him. Suddenly the room was encased in a sterile blinding light. He had flipped open his cell phone, and now Alice's eyes were paying the consequences.

"Ooh crap that's bright," she slapped a hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sudden outburst of brightness.

Godric snapped the phone closed and answered, "6:30."

Immediately Alice shot up from the bed, "At night, or in the morning?" Her voice was tense and worried.

"At night. Do you have your astronomy class tonight? I don't think I have ever seen you so aflutter, Alice." He laughed lightly and sat up in bed next to her, the blankets pooling on his thighs.

"My class starts at eight, and I don't like to be late. Plus the fact that I'm only in panties. I'm sure my professor and the male students would appreciate my nakedness, but I'm somewhat uncomfortable with that," she had brought the comforter up to her chest, hiding behind its warmth and protection.

Godric turned to Alice, taking the blanket from her grasp, "You have no need to feel uncomfortable with yourself, Alice," he slowly allowed the blanket to drop and reveal her pink lace bra-clad breasts. Godric slid his cool hand over her side and paused at the junction of her hip and the bottom of her rib cage; a lovely curve that seemed to have been carved for him to hold her with. Her skin was smooth and soft, and as pale as the moon he saw shinning every night. She shivered under his touch.

Godric leaned closer to her and rested his cheek on her shoulder and spoke to her softly, "You are beautiful."

Alice's thoughts were in a frenzy. Godric's touch drover her mad with want. She could feel a wetness pooling lightly between her thighs; proof of her desire for his flesh. A moan almost passed her lips when she felt his warmth breath speak against her neck. Alice's tongue was tied and she could figure out what she wanted to say, so she decided to show him instead.

Tenderly grasping the hand on her hip with her own smaller one, she slid his hand over her body, directing the movement to where she longed for him to touch her. Moving achingly slow, Alice moved his hand up and down her side where he could feel the extreme beauty of her figure. She moved around towards her back, but only paused at the small of her back for a moment, where the two dimples in her back lay teasingly to what lies below.

Godric allowed his hand to be moved over the surface of her beautiful body. He closed his eyes and permitted her full use over his palm, feeling the dips and turns of her hips and waist. She slowly moved her hand upwards over her small rib cage. Godric mused to himself how breakable this human was. In a seconds time he could snap her with his vampiric strength, and probably just the strength he had over her by being a man. And yet, he admired her delicate nature. A little human with everything to lose, and yet everything to gain. It was a mesmerizing concept to him.

Godric paused his hand right underneath her plump breasts. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her body, showing how much she appreciated his touch. But he paused just short of the voluptuous mounds of flesh that he longed to squeeze and knead under his hands. The longing was too great for a relationship that had just started.

He lifted his head off her shoulder in order to gaze into her face. Alice's eyes were closed and her pink lips were slightly parted, he could hear her breath coming out a little heavier than normal. The sheer look of ecstasy made a deep feeling of pleasure run down his body.

When Alice realized he had paused, she lightly opened her big brown eyes to him. His eyes were intense and passionate, like he was one step away from losing all control. She decided to explain her actions, "I like the feel of your skin on mine." Illustrating this fact, she pressed two hands on his chest and felt the muscles running through strongly. He was a creature of immense power.

"As do I, little nymph. But I don't want to do something you'll regret," he placed his cold hands on hers and grasped them lightly before placing them on the bed sheets with his, "For now we need to get you to your class. I do not wish for you to get behind on your studies."

Taking one of her hands in his, he stood up off the bed and motioned for her to do the same. Alice shyly got out from underneath the blankets and stood before his watchful eyes. Godric turned and walked towards his closet, then took out a plain shirt, both in color and in style, before yanking it over his head.

"Uhm, Godric? What will I wear?" Alice asked softly.

Godric turned back to her to answer, "I will request that Isabel allow you to borrow something from her wardrobe and assist you with dressing. I am afraid I have a few things I need to take care of tonight and will not be able to accompany you to your university." Putting a hand on her shoulder, which was a good several inches shorter than his, Godric leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips against hers. The two lingered for a moment before regretfully parting.

"Thank you, Godric. For everything."

The vampire nodded and gave her a soft smile before speeding to the door, "I will ask Isabel to meet you in here. It will not be long. And I will obtain an escort to bring you to your class. Do not fret, you will remain unharmed." Giving her one last soft smile, he opened the door softly and stepped out, closing it behind him.

Alice stood in the middle of the soft carpet with a forlorn look. She precariously walked forward through the darkness, as Godric hadn't thought to turn on the light since he had so little need for it, towards the light switch. She groped the wall for the switch, and once she found it she snapped it on and examined her surroundings.

The bed was in disarray. The blanket was twisted like a wayward vine and fell halfway towards the ground. Realizing quickly what the scene must look like, especially with her lack of clothes, Alice jumped to make the bed up until it was in pristine condition.

Pleased with the outcome, Alice sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to damage her work, and grabbed a pillow off of the top of the blanket. She hugged the pillow around her front as sort of a makeshift garment to conceal her semi-nakedness right before Isabel strode through the door.

Dressed in a regal cream pants suit that hugged her skinny but tall frame, Isabel raised her eyebrows when she spotted Alice clinging to the pillow as if it was a rescue boat, "Well, good evening, little one. I hear you're in need of some clothes," she smiled towards the girl, attempting to make her more comfortable than she appeared.

Smiling back at her awkward situation, Alice replied, "Yes. I'm almost naked in Godric's room," her face blanched when she thought about what she said. Attempting to quickly remedy her miswording, Alice clamored to speak again, "Not that he had anything to do with that or anything… I wasn't wearing anything when he found me… But I wasn't doing anything like that when he found me, either. I-"

Isabel politely rose a hand to signify to Alice not to worry, "I understand, Alice. Come, I'll let you have a look through my closet for anything that might be of your taste. I have some rather eclectic pieces, but I'm not sure what is fashionable to humans at the moment, so it would be better if you just picked." Isabel turned out from the doorway and proceeded to walk down the hall.

With wide eyes, Alice jumped up to catch up to her before she disappeared behind a door. She folded the pillow around her body and held it closed at her side, making her into a sort of pillow-nymph burrito. Alice ran out the door and into the hall to follow Isabel, but she found herself smacked up against someone's chest. Yelping at the suddenness of the collision, Alice fell towards the ground, and let go of her pillow in order to break her fall with her hands.

A deep laugh sounded from the source of the chest that she had rammed into. Alice felt her cheeks go red in embarrassment.

Eric Northman stood tall and proud at his startling six and a half foot height. He crossed his bare arms over his black wife-beater clad chest with a look of sheer amusement, "Well hello there, Alice," he rose a single blond eyebrow and spoke with a nonchalant tone, "I thought I would come to tell you that I'll be escorting you this evening, so the night will be sure to be action packed. Maybe I'll even bring you to one of the local vamp bars. I bet they would like you."

Alice glanced up at him with a look that screamed '_Shut up you stupid jerk idiot oaf' _then kicked him in the shin and yelled, "Shut up you stupid jerk idiot oaf!"

Eric, caught off guard by her kick, looked down at her in surprise, "That _almost_ hurt," he then returned to his normal egotistical smirk, "Next time, try when I'm not a vampire. It may be more effective then."

Standing up defiantly, Alice smacked him in the face with the pillow she had been clutching to her chest, "Hah! At least your perfectly coiffed hair-do will need re-coiffing!"

Eric glared at the girl in front of her. He was partial to his blonde hair, and now he had to leave the little battle and find a mirror, "You win this one, nymph. I'll meet you at the front door." With that, he uncrossed his arms and walked past the almost nude girl. He paused a few feet behind her and called to her without turning his head, "I advise you to get dressed. Apparently it's a little nippy in here."

Alice, shocked at his statement crossed her arms over her, indeed, nippy bosom, and let out a small cry of outrage. He listened as she huffed down the hall to find Isabel.

A grin appeared over Eric's features. At least he had won the battle.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: This one took a while for me to write; it's long. I didn't proofread it really… so if there are any problems, I apologize. A little more Eric and Alice bonding in this one. I wanted to give Alice a little more information, because I feel like I haven't really had anyone tell her what's going on. And a little drama too. Hope you like it, and thank you for all the awesome reviews!

* * *

Stepping out from Isabel's room with a bewildered look, Alice gathered a sequined purse that was borrowed from the female vampire, as well as an interesting outfit. When she had been told that Isabel had some eclectic garments, she wasn't lying. Alice hoped to just find a skirt and shirt; something simple that would look acceptable among her college bound peers. People walking the halls of her campus barely put any effort into their outfits anyways, often going to class in whatever they slept in the night before. Therefore, her outfit for tonight was bound to catch a few eyes, but whether or not she actually wanted the attention was another question entirely.

Lifting her head higher in hope to look confident, Alice began her short walk to the foyer of Godric's home, supposedly where Eric, her escort for the evening, was waiting for her. Isabel was a very confident lady, and her wardrobe reflected that. She helped Alice with a gleeful smile and a handful of compliments, and a few "Sorry that I don't have anything to your tastes. Current human fashion is hard to keep up with" excuses. Alice was grateful she just didn't have to go to class in her panties.

The delicately beaded black clutch was held in her hand tightly. She was determined not to damage any of Isabel's nice, and probably expensive, things; Alice would guard this purse with her life. Inside the purse was a pen and a rolled up stack of paper that she could use to take notes on. It wasn't her preferred method for classes, but her regular purse was either in her car or her apartment. It would do.

Her feet were strapped up in a pair of strappy black heels. They weren't too tall, only about two inches, but they were the shortest Isabel had; she deeply adored high heeled boots and any sort of promiscuous looking shoe. Isabel did have a few pairs of flamboyantly colored flats, but they were too big for Alice's little feet. At least the heels had some straps and buckles that could be adjusted to fit her feet a little better.

Among the countless racks of clothing in Isabel's walk in closet, Alice was finally able to find something that didn't look like she was going to an elegant ball or business meeting. Alice slinked into a red velvet mini dress with a scoop back and long sleeves. It was pretty and she could probably go to a bar in it, but it was warm, and it was supposed to be a little 'nippy' as Eric had said.

It was tight against her perky breasts, slender waist and curvy thighs, which made her feel a little out of place, but it would be okay for a single class. At least she would be the hottest thing studying the stars tonight. Alice laughed to herself while she made her way down the hallway slowly in the strappy almost-too-big for her heels.

Acting as the resident dress up doll tonight for Isabel, the vampire insisted she allowed her to do something with her long locks of soft brown hair, but Alice also insisted she wasn't going to any sort of gala. They compromised and put it in a high ponytail, so the scoop back of her dress was visible, but it was also sensible and acceptable for school.

With a light touch of makeup, Alice was finished, and she made her way to the foyer where Eric was standing by the door, hunched over his cell phone and rapidly texting someone.

Alice stood there for a moment, waiting for him to take notice that she was ready to leave, but he was too engrossed in his text messages and didn't look up.

"Ahem," Alice coughed discreetly to get the show on the road.

Eric looked up as if he had known she was there the entire time. When he glanced at her attire a smug smile crossed his features, "Where are you going? A gala?"

Lightly hooding her eyes in a glare, Alice attempted to defend herself, "Shut up. Take me to class, _escort_." Stomping away from him with as much grace as she could muster in the unfamiliar heels, Alice walked out the front door and to the only car sitting in the driveway. It was a sleek red convertible with the top currently down. Good thing her hair was in a ponytail.

Just as she reached the car, she screamed and jumped back in horror as the alarm went off. The car's bright lights and whooping alarms sounded loudly in the evening air. Alice threw a hand over her jumping heart and turned around to hear Eric's laughter.

The tall vampire was holding the key fob in his hand with his thumb over the 'Panic' button. He could barely contain his laughter, "Ah. What a pathetic little thing you are."

The car switched from yelling "_Whoop! Whoop!_" to "_Wee Wooo! Wee Wooo!_" Alice threw her hands over her ears and yelled over the noise, "You're an ass! I'm telling Godric."

Eric stopped the alarm with another click of the button before unlocking the doors, "What's a little bit of fun before I have to sit through an amateur astronomy lesson talking about things I already know? Besides, babysitting a human-excuse me, _nymph_ is the last thing I'd like to be doing in my spare time." He opened the driver's side door before gracefully sliding into the seat, Alice following in suit.

Eric sped out of the driveway and up onto the highway, barely listening to Alice's few directions.

The car ride was quiet. Eric sat with one elbow leaned against an arm rest, and the other arm steering the wheel, his eyes were glued to the road.

Alice sat firmly in the passenger seat, the fancy beaded clutch was parked on her lap while she watched out the window. She decided to break the silence and get a chance to ask Eric a few questions, "How long have you been living with Godric?"

Without looking away from the road in front of him, Eric asked back in an indifferent tone, "Right now, or on the grand scale?" He tried to clarify the question.

"Both."

Thinking to himself for a moment, Eric lifted a hand to himself to playfully count. He lifted one, two, three, four fingers, then answered, "About a thousand years. Give or take a few hundred."

Alice widened her eyes for a moment at the figure, but stayed quiet for him to expand on his answer.

"Godric turned me about a thousand years ago. We lived and hunted together for centuries. Eventually I moved off to build my own life. Recently I have ended up in Shreveport, Louisiana to build a vampire bar."

Contemplating his words, Alice supplied a, "Hmm."

"'Hmm'?" Eric raised an eyebrow at her reply.

Fidgeting with the purse in her lap, Alice bit her lip and then spoke, "What kind of bar is it?"

"A vampire bar." Eric answered with a smart-ass tone.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I heard it the first time. I mean, what kind of things go on in the bar? Do only vampires go?"

"No, humans are allowed as well, though any blood drinking is not allowed on the property."

A confused look came over Alice, "Then… what's the point for you?"

Eric smiled and turned to the girl to his right, "Money."

Alice turned away and looked back out her window, "Thought it would be something like that."

Eric pulled off the highway and onto the correct exit to her school. There wasn't much traffic, only people driving around town for late dinners. She had about fifteen minutes until her class started. They had enough time to get there.

Alice broke the silence again, "I know that Godric is your _maker_, but did you make anyone into a vampire?" She watched the familiar landmarks that let her know she was almost at her destination.

"Yes. One. Her name is Pam. I called her back to me to help start my club. She is the one who is seeing to it while I visit Godric here," he paused and then glanced over to Alice, looking at her outfit again, "In fact, you may get along with her quite well. She is a fan of fashion…and ladies. Perhaps you two should be introduced." He stifled some laughter at Alice's odd look she was directing towards him.

"You want me to become a lesbian with your vampire gal?" She watched him incredulously.

A sly grin came about Eric's features, "Yep, that would be about it."

Eric pulled into the parking lot that Alice pointed at from her seat. She rolled her eyes at his suggestion, "Yeah, sure. I'll think about it," she spoke sarcastically.

Grabbing her small clutch, Alice stepped out of the car and started walking towards the science building where her class takes place. As soon as she was about to open the door to the building, a big white hand opened it for her. Confused, she looked up and saw that Eric was following her to her class, "What the hell are you doing?"

Leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed smugly, he responded, "Going to class."

Also crossing her arms, Alice looked at him like he was an idiot, "My class?"

"I thought that would have been obvious. I've been charged with the task of watching you this evening. I plan to follow you everywhere you go. It will be straining on my personal agenda, but I'm sure I can find… something to amuse me with."

Lightly smacking herself on the forehead from her bad luck, Alice shook her head and stomped down the hall, her heels clacking on the stone flooring with every step. Without looking back, she lightly mumbled, "You're the frickin' bane of my existence."

"Glad to hear it, little nymph."

When the odd pair arrived at the science lab, all of the students in the room stared. It wasn't a large class, as astronomy wasn't one of the most exciting subjects to most, and the majority of the people in the class were men. Alice often found that to be the case in some of the more specialized science fields. Women were slowly making their way into subjects that used to be exclusive for men, but it was a very leisurely process.

Ignoring the large, blonde Viking vampire behind her, Alice walked over to her regular seat off to the side of the classroom. Some of the guys in the room were ogling her in the skin tight dress, but she was able to ignore it and open the clutch. The paper was slightly rolled up, but she managed to flatten it and begin copying the extensive amount of notes on the white board.

Eric slid into the empty seat next to her with a smirk. His broad shoulders stood out amongst the other young men in the room, and he was proud of it. Sitting tall in his seat, Eric slid one of his hands over the side of his hair and lightly made sure it was still in its coiffed appearance. When it was too his liking, Eric took out his cell phone and began rapidly texting to some unknown receiver.

Glancing upwards towards the ceiling and sighing, Alice sunk in her chair and remained attentive throughout the entire lecture, while ignoring any strange glances she got, or the imposing vampire texting loudly next to her.

About halfway through the class, Alice felt a tap on her shoulder. She ignored the poke, and stayed focused on the information the professor was giving them. School work was serious to Alice, and she genuinely was interested in the anatomy of the stars they were discussing.

A few second later, there was another tap. She turned around discreetly, trying not to catch the attention of the professor, but attempting to keep listening to him at the same time. Eric continued to play his game of Spider Solitaire on his phone, and therefore was thoroughly immersed in it.

Alice turned to face the poker. It was a scruffy looking boy who was probably about twenty. She didn't remember him at all, but she usually just rushed to her seat and after class rushed out the door, never talking to anyone. He had a light beard around his face, but it was probably just due to a lack of shaving that day. The two eyes that were focused on her were a steely yellow color. A bright smile spread across his handsome features. He lifted up a hand off his desk and gave her a small wave.

With eyebrows raised in confusion, Alice shook her head, trying to get him to tell her why he tapped her shoulder.

The boy whispered quietly, "Hi. I'm Casen." Some of his black hair hung into his face, but most of it was jelled into a slight faux hawk.

Alice gave a polite smile and waved back before turning back towards the professor and resuming her note taking.

Apparently the boy named Casen wasn't finished, because he tapped her again. Annoyed, Alice turned back around quickly and stared at him expectantly.

"I've been wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee after this," he whispered again.

Alice was surprised this guy was giving her the time of day. After all, she had never even spoken to him before. It was a little forward of him to presume that she would be comfortable meeting up with a guy in the dead of night to get some coffee. Besides, she wasn't even attracted to him, and he was probably only asking because he liked her slightly suggestive outfit today.

She shook her head and gave him a tight lipped smile, trying to be polite in her rejection, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm interested." Without even staying to see his reaction, Alice turned back around and listened to the rest of the lecture. He didn't tap her again.

Once the class was let out, Alice rolled up her many pages of intense notes and stuck them in her clutch along with the pen. She stood up and looked down at Eric, who looked bored to death.

"Is it over, finally?" He looked around the classroom with a detached glance, severely uninterested.

Alice nodded, her purse in her hands, "Yeah, let's get out of here."

Eric swept up out of the seat that was a little too small for his large and masculine body and darted out of the room, Alice in tow.

Before she walked out of the classroom completely, Alice looked back to see if the boy Casen was still there. He wasn't; he must have already left.

Eric and Alice walked outside, away from the small amount of students cramming in to each other to get to their dorms. It was a brisk night, and Alice was glad she had the warm sleeves of the velvet to protect her from the wind. Eric had a grey suit jacket that he had grabbed before he left, and he was a vampire anyways, so she was sure he was fine.

While they were walking towards Eric's flashy car, Alice's stomach rumbled loudly, reminding Eric to something.

"I'm supposed to feed you. I forgot," he noted with no real concern.

Alice placed a hand on her stomach, "I'm starving. Feed me something more than an apple, please."

Rolling his head back over his shoulders like it pained him to do something as ordinary as buy a girl dinner, Eric dropped into the car after Alice and drove off towards somewhere with food.

"So where should I take you? One of those 'super' markets? Or can you just eat something from those vending machine things?" He drove down the road quickly, pushing the speed limit a little.

Rolling her eyes at his annoyingness, Alice answered, "Just take me down the road to a diner. You can get a True Blood or something. I'm sure some waitress would fall into your arms if you wanted."

A small smirk appeared over his lips, "Hmm. I'll consider that."

Alice shook her head and continued to direct him to the twenty-four hour diner nearby. It was popular among the students who went to her school, and she had been there a few times. Around this time there would be quite a few of her peers drinking at the bar or getting a platter of chicken wings. But it was the closest place that she knew of, and she didn't want to linger around with Eric for any longer than necessary.

Eric parked eagerly, anxious to see if there was any human inside who was worthy of supplying him with a bloody meal this evening. He rushed Alice inside the mirrored interior of the Greek-style diner, most of the tables filled with chattering young people as she had suspected.

The diner looked like any other diner in the United States did. Booths lined the restaurant, a smoky plastic divider in between the separate tables, and at each a half broken music selector was attached to the plainly papered wall. Nineties hits like Whitney Houston's _I Will Always Love You_ and Ricky Martin's _Livin' la Vida Loca_ were among the choices to be paid for with a few quarters. Alice contemplated turning on _The Macarena_ a few dozen times just to piss Eric off, before she remembered she would have to endure it as well.

A portly waitress around the age of forty five seated them. She wore a black pair of slacks that had to squeeze over her thighs and a white blouse, her white brassiere painfully visible underneath the stretched fabric of her top. The buttons running down the front of her shirt were almost buckling, and also gave Alice and Eric an eyeful of her bosoms. She took their drink orders; Eric a True Blood, and Alice a glass of orange juice, then bustled away, her bottom slinking away in attempts to seduce the tall alluring vampire.

Eric looked towards Alice with a traumatized look; any hopes of getting a hot little waitress to feed from had flown out of his mind. He settled for the bottle blood immediately, but with a small amount of anger. After the chubby waitress got them their drinks and took Alice's order of a cup of hot chicken noodle soup, she was off and doing her job leaving Alice and Eric to talk once again.

Setting his warm bottle on the old laminated table, Eric looked over to Alice who was slowly nursing her orange juice with a straw, "So I observed your little admirer tonight during your class."

Alice laughed quietly and shook her head, "Yeah. Really annoying. I was trying to pay attention to the lecture." She took another sip of her drink before changing the topic of discussion, "Did Godric… mention anything about my… ancestry to you?" She tried to ask discreetly in case any other late eaters were listening in.

Eric understood where she was going, and answered quietly, leaning in a little towards her after making sure no one was near, "We spoke briefly when he figured it out. I know little of nymphs, but I have heard a stray legend or two." He leaned back and sat up straight when their waitress came back with Alice's bowl of soup. After setting it down on the table in front of the hungry girl, she walked away and sat another couple looking to grab something to eat.

Alice opened the complimentary saltine crackers and crunched them up before dropping them in her soup and mushing them around. With a smile she dug in.

Eric watched her strange eating habit before speaking again in a low voice, "There are a few things you told me that helped Godric come to his conclusion."

Looking up from her bowl, Alice held the warm spoon and leaned over to her glass of juice to drink a bit without picking it up, "Like what?"

The vampire looked across the restaurant, something catching his eye that Alice couldn't see, but he answered, "You parents' relationship intrigued us the most."

Furrowing her eyebrows Alice asked, "What do you mean?"

"Godric mentioned to me that nymphs were often bonded to supernatural beings because they shared similar natures. When a creature is bonded to another, the relationship is deep and unwavering. Godric and I assume that after your father died, your mother followed because the bond was broken. Call it 'heartbreak' if you wish, but the outcome is the same."

Putting her spoon on the paper napkin next to her plate, Alice looked at him with wide eyes, "So if I _bond_ to someone, and they die, I die?"

Eric nodded curtly, "The opposite is true as well; if you die, they die."

Alice folded her hands in her lap over the beaded clutch. This was a little too much information. So getting into a relationship was pretty much signing her and his death contracts. She didn't know if she was comfortable with that.

The two fell silent for a few moments, Alice quietly chewing on a piece of carrot while Eric finished his B+ bottle of blood. After he set the empty bottle down, another one was slammed on the table.

Eric and Alice looked up to see an attractive looking girl leaning against the table, her hand clutching the edge and her other holding the blood. The way she leaned forward exposed her bosom to Eric's, and also Alice's view, though she was more disgruntled and he was more pleased about it.

The girl looked to be around twenty six, she was blonde, though it was bleached that way, and pretty. She wore a good amount of makeup focused around her eyes to give a bedroomy look.

"Hello, there," her southern accent drawled, "I'm Sylvia."

Eric raised an eyebrow and gave a seductive smile, "Eric. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Sylvia grinned with her glossy lips, "Well, I was just going to freshen up in the ladies' room over there," she pointed behind her, "And I happened to see such a handsome man over here. Would you like to join me for a moment?"

Alice almost gagged. What a sleaze. Eric turned towards Alice, almost pleading with his eyes to allow him to disappear with the girl for a moment. Rolling her eyes at him for probably the millionth time that night, Alice waved him away, "I'll just finish up my soup."

Eric turned back to the willing lady, stood up, and grabbed her hand, dragging her discreetly towards the bathrooms. It would probably only be a few minutes before he was back.

Alice finished up her bowl of soup, making sure to get every last noodle before pushing it away from her. She nursed her orange juice out of the straw for a few minutes before someone sat down across from her.

The guy from her class sat across from her, where Eric had previously been sitting. Alice was extremely creeped out, but didn't do anything outwardly rude.

"Hey! Alice, right?" Casen greeted enthusiastically.

Alice nodded warily and finished off her juice.

"I'm just here with a couple of friends," he looked back towards a table with a few guys sitting around drinking beer. Instead of acting like any other group of college guys, they sat quietly and watched Casen warily. He continued, "And I saw you across the room. Thought I would give you some company. Can I get you anything to drink?"

Alice looked down to her empty glass, then back to the bathrooms where Eric had disappeared. If he was going to take off for a while, she might as well get a free drink out of it, "That'd be great. Just another orange juice would be great. I'm not old enough to drink."

A large smile spread across Casen's face and he got up to go grab her the juice from the front counter. Alice leaned her elbow on the table and her head in her hand. This was taking forever. Stupid horny Eric.

Casen returned a minute later with her juice. He slid it in front of her and Alice gave her thanks.

"So I saw your guy leave you here," he spoke in reference to Eric.

Alice threw up an uncaring hand, "He's not my guy. It's complicated I guess." She sipped down some of the orange juice though she wasn't very thirsty anymore. It would only be polite to drink it since he bought it for her.

Casen nodded with a caring smile, "I know all about complicated relationships; they suck."

It wasn't so much a relationship as much as a babysitting arrangement, but she agreed, "Yeah, well. What can you do?" She shrugged and took another sip of the cool juice.

"So what made you choose astronomy? Are you just using it as a requirement for your earth sciences?" Casen tried to keep the conversation going.

Alice shook her head, but it made her head hurt so she stopped, "No, I chose it for my major. I really like astronomy and things like that. It's hard, but I'm willing to do the work, I suppose."

Casen agreed, "Yeah, I barely understood anything that teacher was talking about today. It's tough. I'm only taking it to take care of my science requirement."

Alice took another sip of the juice, "Hey, is this a mimosa or something? It tastes a little different."

A guilty look crossed Casen's features for a moment, "Hah… Yeah, sorry about that… I thought you may like it better, since you're not allowed to drink and all."

Alice swayed in her seat a little. The drink was getting to her.

"Hey," he began, "Me and my friends were about to go to a club down on Main Street. It's really fun. Do you want to go with us?" he asked a little loudly.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows, but stayed quiet for a moment. Something was in that drink, and she wasn't sure it was just champagne. She felt herself slouching down slightly.

"Great!" Casen answered equally as loud, reacting to her lack of answer for anyone who might be listening in, "Let's get going then." He quickly stood up and gestured to his buddies, who followed in suit.

Casen walked around to Alice's side of the table and gripped the right side of her waist, pulling her off the cushioned bench towards him. Alice, not quite sure what was going on, tried to scoot away, but was not match for Casen. He pulled her up to a standing position while she clutched her borrowed purse in her hands while his five friends or so clustered around them, blocking Alice from the eyes of the restaurant.

A hand slipped around her waist and Alice felt herself going dizzy. Swirls of light from the sconces on the wall flashed around in her vision while her eyes darted around. The sounds of Elvis Presley's _All Shook Up_ waved over her from one of the booths. She teetered in her heels, but was drug out of the restaurant by either Casen or one of his friends.

While they were walking out of the door she managed to call out quietly, "Eric!" Though her tone was quite distressed, the actual words were much quieter than she expected and probably lost over the chattering of the unconcerned customers around them.

Once fully outside and in the parking lot, one of Casen's gruff looking friends picked her up by the waist and rushed over to a car.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Hey guys. This one is a little short, but I'm going out and doing some birthday stuff because tomorrow I'm turning 19 :) A couple of you were concerned with where this is going and felt Alice was being a little naïve. I don't think she was being naïve, so much as she was drugged and didn't have many options when you're on a date rape drug. The guys that are taking Alice aren't just trying to get her to a bar; they have a reason. I'll just let you guys read I guess.

* * *

Blurs of light from the street lamps swirled around in Alice's head. She felt two warm hands grasping her waist and running towards a car. Now completely positive that it wasn't just alcohol in the drink, and completely pissed at Eric who was having the time of his life in the bathroom with some hot chick, Alice decided she alone would have to deal with these guys.

Thinking as quickly as she could, even with whatever drug was messing with her body, she leaned down and grabbed one of the strappy heels off her feet. The guy holding her didn't notice anything but the car they were nearing, and when Alice smacked him in the eye as hard as she could with the pointed heel, "Let the fuck go!" He went down for the count. At that point she fell to the ground with the man as he howled in pain.

"Shit! You stupid bitch!" it was one of Casen's friends. He smacked a hand over his bleeding eye and knelt on the pavement of the parking lot.

Alice turned around to see where the few guys were. Casen and his pals were darting towards her with rage in their eyes.

With seconds to play with, Alice got up and ran towards the street. With the cars passing by there was no way these guys would directly come at her; there were too many witnesses and people who may help Alice out. She felt like she was about to puke by the time she got to the scrap of pavement in between the multi-laned street lanes, several cars were driving by; most likely coming from some bar or another based on the time of night.

Hobbling around on the sharp pebbles and scraps of glass near the middle of the road, one heel on, one heel off, Alice knew that the guys would come one by one rather than as a group. If a passing car saw a group of angry guys attacking a girl they would definitely stop, but if they saw one guy yelling at a girl they might think it was a lover's quarrel and not get involved.

The guy who Alice stabbed in the eye was crouched in the parking lot across the street still, and Alice liked it that way. If Eric came out from his bathroom escapade, didn't see Alice there, but smelt the guy's blood, he would probably come rushing out to see what was going on and help her a little.

She clutched the high heeled shoe in her hand as the guys stood at the other side of the street, trying to discern the situation. Alice knew she had pretty much no chance against a group of four guys, but she would do her best.

After a car passed she saw one of the guys run back towards their van in the parking lot of the diner, and one of them, a shorter man with dark reddish hair and heavy muscled arms, darted forward towards Alice, avoiding any traffic that was passing.

A car sped down the street directly where the redhead was about to walk, and he had to stop in order to not get hit. In these few seconds Alice bent down and grabbed a handful of the rough gravel and bits of glass beer bottles that had collected near this curb over the years. As soon as the car passed she hurled the sharp rocks towards the guy and hit him directly in the face. After all the years of failing gym class, her gym teachers would be proud of her good aim tonight. Then again, she never had the incentive of death when she played badminton before.

A growl sounded in his throat after the glass bits probably got into his eyes. He reached up to wipe off the little pieces, and in that time Alice rushed forward and jousted him in the mouth with Isabel's clutch's rough edge. She then kicked him in the crotch with the heel that was still on her foot, probably stabbing him in the junk.

The guy went down in the middle of the lane, and Alice swayed dangerously on the bunker between the sides of the road. Her head felt like it was spinning and she couldn't focus on anything.

The redhead grabbed something out of his pocket and fished it towards his lips. A slender vial sat in between his fingers, and Alice could barely tell what it was until he uncorked it and poured the liquid down his lips. A deep wine red colored liquid splashed down his mouth, a few trickles weaved down his face in a disgusting manner. Vamp blood.

"Shit," Alice swayed lightly as a car sped by behind her, completely uninterested in the situation going on in the middle of the road. She barely had a chance with a group of regular guys, now they're guys who could potentially heal faster than she could injure them.

As soon as any of the little pieces of glass and gravel popped out of his skin as he healed, the redhead man grabbed Alice by the ankle and pulled, causing her to lose any of the small amount of balance she was clinging to and hit the bunker with a sharp thud.

A few roars sounded from across the street. Alice looked over to see what was going on, and finally Eric had emerged from the bathroom. He used his vampiric speed to jump onto Casen's back and he quickly twisted his head to break his neck. The last unfamiliar man was tall but skinny with dark colored hair, and was quickly ready to fight. He pulled off his shirt and crouched into a fighting position.

A position Alice was familiar with. The skinny man started to change in front of her eyes; fur grew out of his tanned skin and his face elongated into a snout. These guys were a pack of werewolves.

Before she could watch the fight any further, the grip on Alice's ankle was intense. She kicked up and down as much as she could, trying to hinder the redhead's advance any more than he already did. The pain around her ankle was intense; it felt like he was going to snap her bones in half. She started stabbing randomly with her heeled foot, kicking anything that she came in contact with.

Suddenly the redhead's grip around her ankle loosened and she quickly scooted back across the rough pavement, ripping the borrowed dress as well as the skin on her legs. She looked up and saw Eric twisting the werewolf's arm around his back, a sick crunchy pop sounding as he went too far. Even with the small amount of vampire blood, Eric was soon able to overpower him and shove him onto the ground, "Why are you here?" Eric yelled at the man with his fangs covered in blood.

The were laughed in a pained sort of way, "Why the fuck would I fucking tell you, you stupid piece of vampire shit?" Blood ran down his face lightly and gave him a horrific look.

Eric popped his arm completely out of place and the man let out a howl of pain. Eric answered, "I can either kill you now, or bring you home and drink from you for days. And it won't be pleasant."

The still human werewolf paused for a moment, contemplating his options. Alice leaned forward and made a fist before bringing it down on his nose with all of her strength. The redhead screamed, "You stupid bitch!" Blood ran down from his nose and mingled with the blood around his mouth from where she punched him in the lips with the purse.

Eric amended his threat with a smirk, "I can either kill you now, or drink from you for days while this lovely lady punches you in the face repeatedly."

"Xavier told us to come! Fuckin' A, man." The were spit out a mouthful of blood before Eric crunched his head in the ground, successfully killing him.

At this point there were no cars around, so Eric swiftly picked up the drugged Alice and sped back to his red sports car.

After dispensing her gently in the passenger seat, Eric hopped in and sped down the road before anyone spotted them at the scene of the crime. He was definitely breaking the speed limit, but he obviously had something on his mind.

Alice, now feeling slightly less dizzy, spoke, "Who is Xavier?"

Eric was fuming in his seat, his hands clutched the steering wheel so tightly she thought it would crack, "He works for the queen."

Alice knew that wasn't good. She remembered him, but she clarified anyway, "With the scimitar?" her words were slightly slurred, but it was barely noticeable. She was exhausted and shaking a little, adrenaline rushed through her body after what had just happened.

Eric nodded and sped down the highway.

"So what does this mean?" Alice asked warily.

Eric let out a fuming breath, "It means were going to your apartment and you're packing your shit," he leaned his head back and closed his eyes in annoyance at their predicament, "Godric's going to be pissed."


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or the Southern Vampire Mystery Novels. I make no money from writing this.

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer to get out. My patience is kind of running out with this story. Meh. Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments. I hope you are all happy with the way the story is going. Enjoy!

* * *

With her back glued to the seat in the car from the sheer speed Eric was going, Alice quickly and quietly closed her eyes and fell asleep, her body exhausted from the events of the day and the drug's side effects.

Eric sped down the highway, passing each and every car he encountered. He clutched the steering wheel tightly and glanced at Alice every so often to make sure she was okay. Sighing loudly, Eric pulled his cell phone out of his front jeans pocket and dialed Godric.

After a few rings Godric answered, "Eric."

Still keeping his eyes on the road, Eric replied with a grim tone, "Godric, my maker. There has been a complication."

It was quiet for a moment before Godric inquired, "What has happened?"

After turning off the highway and onto Alice's exit, Eric spoke, "Come to your nymph's apartment. We should discuss this in person."

"Indeed. Make sure you aren't followed. I will be there soon." Godric hung up, presumably to travel to Alice's home quickly.

Eric closed his blue eyes for a few seconds before closing his phone and tossing it in the back seat with a light growl. As he traveled through the sleepy town he followed the light trail of Alice's scent to make his way to her yellow apartment building, watching his rear view mirror with the eyes of a hawk. There were no suspicious looking cars following them, and he only hoped that Godric would get the same luck.

Once he had parked the sleek red vehicle his annoyance had lessened to a tolerable amount. Trouble seemed to be following this girl, and he could hardly understand why she was worth so much effort. However, if this girl was the reason that Godric hadn't been straying to any daytime rooftops, he was glad to keep her around. He could only wish that their semi-good luck would continue in all their endeavors.

Eric turned to the slumbering girl in his passenger seat, curled up lightly against the leather cushioning while she clutched a slightly disheveled beaded purse. Though over the centuries he had been scolded for perusing a woman's purse, he hardly cared at the moment. Unlatching the clasp of the clutch, Eric fished around through the pages and pages of delicately written notes and was able to grasp a keychain.

Swiftly jumping out from his car and around the side, Eric opened the passenger side door and swept Alice up in his arms. He sped over to the front door he reasoned as hers and then placed her gently on the concrete steps next to a bucket of purple pansies. Eric bent down to Alice's level and poked her for a few moments before flicking her in the nose.

An annoyed look crossed her features and her eyes flickered open, "Huh?" She swatted his large hand away with an audible slap.

"Ouch. Ungrateful girl. Invite me into your house so it looks like I'm taking care of you correctly," Eric raised his eyebrows and waited expectantly.

With sleepy eyes, Alice have a rather dismal welcome, "Eric, my lovely guest. Won't you step inside and make yourself at home before falling into a shark pit?" Smiling lightly, Alice gestured towards her door before falling back asleep.

Eric took her welcome and unlocked the door, "I like you better sleeping." Draping the girl over his shoulders for a moment, Eric walked into the apartment and closed the door behind him, then lightly tossed Alice onto one of the plush couches in her living room.

Running upstairs, the blonde vampire passed a door or two before walking into her bedroom. It was very 'Alice' in here, from what he could tell. A few glass lanterns hung from the ceiling that she had painted to match the night sky, its stars were dotted on with gold leaf paint. There was an old wood dresser on the opposite side of the room, as well as a closet.

Swinging the door to the closet open, Eric shuffled through the contents on the floor, then looked up to one of the shelves towards the top and was able to find a duffle bag.

At that moment a loud whoosh of air flashed into the room, and Eric turned around to meet his maker, "Godric."

Godric stood in the doorway of Alice's bedroom watching Eric rifle through her things curiously, "Eric, my child. Tell me what has happened this evening."

The tall Viking walked over to the fluffy bed covered in furry throw blankets and sat down, massaging his temple with his hand. He dropped the duffle bag to his feet. Godric took a seat on the bed as well, waiting expectantly for an explanation, "I saw Alice asleep on the couch below. Something seems amiss with her slumber, though."

Eric turned away for a moment to compose his answer, "That's because she was drugged…"

Godric stood up harshly from the soft bed with a hard glare, "_What?_"

Eric put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees, "Xavier sent a pack to sniff out Alice. They drugged her while I was away and attempted to bring her back to Louisiana, I suppose. The word is out."

A low growl came from Godric's chest before he sat back down tensely, "I knew the word was out about Alice. I just didn't believe anyone would act on it so quickly," he leaned his head back and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing, "And Alice?"

Eric brightened up at this point, "She was able to stab one were in the eye with her shoe and restrain herself from another in the time it took me to come to her aid."

A small smile came about Godric's lips, "Yes, that sounds like her."

"She also punched one straight in the nose while I was interrogating him. I can still hear the crunch it made," Eric laughed at the memory.

Godric looked surprised, but pleased, "It appears she can relatively take care of herself if it comes to that. It gives me peace of mind."

Eric agreed, "Just make sure to dress her in heels from now on. By the time I got out to help she was wielding them like swords."

The older vampire's eyes strayed towards the door. They could hear Alice moan softly in her sleep. Godric spoke, "I fear for her safety here. Though we thankfully now know that there will probably be future attacks planned against us, and we know who they are coming from, I feel she should be moved."

Eric nodded and lifted up the duffle bag from the floor, "If you hadn't of showed up I was about to throw some of her belongings in a bag and make off to your nest. I'll leave you to rifle through her panty drawer," Eric laughed and dropped the duffle bag onto his maker's lap before quietly leaving the room and heading down the stairs.

Even if he was over two thousand years old, Godric could not deny feeling some excitement from Eric's suggestion. Alice was truly special to him, and romantic thoughts of her had been swirling around in his head all night. Standing up quickly, Godric sped over to her wardrobe and slid open the first drawer.

Panties, bras, hosiery and socks of all colors sat before him. Trying to have a little decency, Godric swept them all into the bag without investigating too intensely. He moved onto the next drawers and over to the closet before running into the bathroom and shoving in any of her makeup and toiletries.

While making his way back down the stairs, Godric noted a framed picture hung on the wall. It was a photo of three people sitting in a restaurant, most likely Alice and her parents based on the similarities. The young Alice sat at the table with a beaming smile on her face, holding her drink up to the camera merrily. Next to her was her mother, who happened to look almost identical to the now grown-up Alice. She had long brown hair and her matching colored eyes were gazing lovingly into her husband's cool face. Alice's father was calm and collected, but a small smile had made its way over his lips. The man was pale under the lighting above head and sat with his back straight. Certainly an odd family.

Passing the photo, Godric made his way down the stairs and dropped the duffle bag by the door. Eric had left as he was no longer needed, so the apartment was quiet save for Alice's breathy sighs.

The girl was laying on her back down the cushions of the sofa, her brown hair was swirled around her enticingly. Godric knelt by the side of the couch and inhaled her peachy sweet scent. Closing his eyes, Godric let the aroma overcome him while he listened to the sound of her slowed breathing. He could lightly scent the left over drug in her blood, but he could tell it was slowly making its way out of her system. By now the harsh effects will have worn off, but she may still be a little tired and achy when she woke up.

Though his rage of the pack who attacked her almost blinded him, he could still see clearly. If he did anything to retaliate, he would have the Louisiana kingdom fighting against him, and he did not think he could wage a war by himself. That would also put Eric in a spot, because though he was sure he would like to serve Godric, he was still a subject of Sophie Anne and would have to follow her orders. The King of Texas would hardly appreciate an attack, and Godric would likely have to pay a large fine.

If Xavier continued his attacks he would have no choice. For now, he would only be able to keep Alice under his care and make sure no harm came to her. It would be much easier for him to keep her safe if she resided in his nest for a short while. Once he was able to get Xavier off of their backs, whether that be by negotiation or murder, Alice could come back to her apartment should she wish.

Godric watched Alice's chest move up and down ever so slightly with each breath. She wore a red dress, Isabel's most likely, that was slightly spotted on the front with some water and gravel. Her knees were a little scraped up, and she only had one shoe on. Godric smiled at the thought of Alice wielding a high heel at an angry were. He was proud of his little nymph.

Leaning in closer, Godric kissed Alice lightly on the lips, trying to wake her. When she remained asleep, he took the liberty of kissing her with a little more intensity. It wasn't long before he felt her responding.

Alice lifted her hand up to keep Godric's face close to her, she lifted her other hand to the side of his waist and pushed lightly to signify that she wanted him to come onto the couch with her. Kissing her deeply, Godric complied to her silent request, gliding onto the couch and hovering over Alice's body.

Godric kept a hand on her waist, lightly brushing her side up and down, eliciting little shivers all over her frame. He pulled away for a moment to speak with her, "How do you feel?"

A slight flush had erupted over Alice's delicate face, with pouty swollen lips, she responded in a light whisper, "Like I want you." She nuzzled her face into Godric's neck, completely missing the reason behind his inquiry.

Godric smiled at the creature below him; though he agreed with her sentiments, he wanted to make sure she was alright. The vampire turned his head slightly and started to kiss Alice's soft neck. She moaned lightly. In between kisses, Godric clarified, "No injuries? No dizziness?"

Moving her head to the side so Godric could have full access to the skin on her neck, Alice closed her eyes and answered in a strained voice, feeling his cool lips brush upon her earlobe down to her décolletage, "I'm fine," she felt him nip lightly on her favored spot on her neck and moaned, "_Oh." _ She reached up to press her hands on the small of his back, urging him to grind into her hot, but clothed, center.

Godric resisted and pulled away, "We have to go. You will be safer at my home." He nuzzled his nose into the soft place behind her ear before kissing her lightly on the lips and standing up.

Alice watched him with hooded eyes, feeling the heartbeat throb through her like a knife. She grabbed his hand when he offered it and stood up, "But Eric and I got rid of all those guys. I knocked one out, probably permanently." She laughed lightly, feeling no remorse for hurting someone who was trying to kill her. If it came down to a random killer guy and her, Alice was always going to chose herself, and she didn't feel bad about that at all.

Godric took her hand, "Xavier may send more men, I don't know how serious he was about this. In the meantime it would be wise to keep you under supervision so you won't have to ruin any more of Isabel's shoes," he attempted to lighten the situation a bit with his little joke.

Alice looked down and saw that she only had one shoe on, "You think she'll be pissed?"

"No. I'm sure she values a life more than a shoe. She can buy more. A nymph, however," Godric swept Alice up in his arms and twirled her around while she giggled, her curls of long hair flew around them, "is much more rare. Something to be treasured and savored." Godric smiled and her look of glee.

"This nymph would like to be savored, you know? Would you deny her?" Another set of giggles spilled through her lips while Godric lifted her up into the air with ease. She yelped lightly with a smile on her face, "Look! I'm taller than you now!" Alice stuck her tongue out lightly and narrowed her eyes.

The vampire set her back on the ground in a flash, "Oh, I would never deny a lady her wishes. When she teases me, however…" He looked up with a smile like he was contemplating his statement.

"Oh, come on! You're a vampire. You're tough," she reasoned before wrapping his arms around her small frame and leaning close to him.

Godric lowered his voice in an intimate manner, "Indeed." He held her close for a moment and breathed her scent in. "We have to go, it's almost sunrise."

Agreeing lightly, Alice backed away and walked over to the bag that Godric had packed for her while she was asleep. She leaned over, the fabric of her dress inching up slowly, and grabbed the handle on the bag, but severely underestimated its weight.

The bag was barely a centimeter off of the floor before Alice dropped it and fell onto her behind in surprise, "Ow!"

Godric jumped down to help her back up, "You're alright?"

Alice raised an eyebrow and sat on her knees so that her bottom was off the floor. She reached around and rubbed her bum lightly, "I'm wounded. Treasure me." Alice laughed and referenced their previous conversation.

A mischievous smile crossed Godric's face before he leaned in close again, "You wouldn't know what to do if I ravished you here on the floor."

"Try me," Alice responded breathlessly.

Smirking, he spoke, "Come, you little nymph, we have to be home before the sun rises," he stood and helped Alice up before picking up the duffle bag with ease and ushering her out the door.

Godric and Alice shuffled into the car and drove off to his nest, making it a little before the dawn approached.


End file.
